


Die Farben der Medusa

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Centaur John, Desire, Despair, Dream Sex, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, M/M, Mistakes, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, Shooting, State of Trance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit Johns Hochzeit hat sich alles verändert. Sherlock findet eigene Wege, um mit seiner Enttäuschung und Einsamkeit fertig zu werden. Doch diese Wege sind gefährlicher als er ahnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Blaue Blasen steigen auf, tänzeln sanft an die Decke, streifen daran entlang, breiten sich aus im ganzen Raum. Ein stiller Strom. Ein Schwarm. Kleine und grosse Blasen. Sie schimmern so wundervoll. Ein Hauch spektraler Brechung, der über ihre glänzende Oberfläche spiegelt. Dieses Blau. So viele Stufen von Blau. Jeder Ton gebärt eine neue Blase, direkt an der Saite, irgendwo zwischen Steg und dem Finger am Griffbrett. Manchmal entstehen sie direkt unter dem Bogen, lösen sich nach einem kurzen Widerstand von der Saite, ein unhörbares _Blob_ , bevor sie emporschweben zu Decke.

Es ist so befreiend. So befreiend und schön und friedlich. Der Raum atmet mit den blauen Blasen. Ein und aus. Ein und aus. Er wölbt sich sanft, dehnt sich zu weichen Rundungen, in die sich die blauen Schwärme einschmiegen. Die Vorhänge lächeln so liebevoll, lassen die Blasen in die Falten schlüpfen, lassen sie darin nisten. Auf der g-Saite sind die Blasen dunkler, nachtblau. In manchen schwingt ein tiefdunkles Tannengrün mit, das sich verstärkt mit dem Vibrato, aufscheint und heller wird. Licht und Bewegung beleben die Blasen, lassen sie schneller steigen, sich freudiger ausdehnen. In den blauen Schwärmen wandern einzelne grüne mit. Wie wunderbar der Klang sich mischt zu einem tief friedevollen Balsam, der den Körper durchströmt, das Herz ruhig macht und die Gedanken befreit. Sie werden so frei. So ganz frei. Und so leicht. 

Manche Blasen platzen vom Vibrato. Manche platzen auch so. Ohne Vibrato. Einfach so. Stossen oben an der Decke an und platzen. Oder am Vorhang. Verstecken sich in den Falten und werden verschluckt. Andere verschwinden einfach. Streichen die Decke entlang und sickern weg. Es werden immer weniger. Immer weniger Blasen. Die Ströme zerfallen. Es geht zu Ende. Der Klang dünnt aus, lässt sich nicht mehr halten. Kratzt. Es geht zu Ende. Der Raum wird kahl. Wird kühl. Erstarrt. Härtet aus. Wird eckig und leer. Er schmerzt. Das Instrument ächzt.

Sherlock setzt die Geige ab. Ein Kälteschauer geht durch seinen Körper, schüttelt ihn. Die Arme sind schwer, plötzlich so unglaublich schwer. Der Mund ist pelzig. Die Zunge steckt wie ein dicker, unbeweglicher Kloss im Gaumen. Im Kopf schlägt ein schweres Echo hin und her, dröhnend wie in einer leeren Halle aus Blech, kracht an die Wände und wieder zurück. Gefangen. Sherlock keucht auf vor Schmerz. Er legt Violine und Bogen auf den Beistelltisch, setzt sich aufs Sofa, presst beide Hände an die Schläfen. Der Kopf eine pulsende, schlagende, wütende Kugel. Die Schmerzen unerträglich. Unerträglich. Alles zieht sich zusammen. Krampf im Kopf. Sherlock schreit. Ein heiseres Krächzen bröckelt aus seiner Kehle. Hinlegen. Er weiss, dass er sich hinlegen muss. Langsam. Ganz vorsichtig hinlegen. Der Kopf droht zu zerspringen. Sherlock keucht, presst die Augen zusammen. Sie brennen. Das Kissen. Das ist gut, das Kissen. Sherlock zieht es sich an die Brust, klammert sich darin fest. Ruhig liegen. Entspannen. Muskeltonus lösen. Die Schmerzen werden nachlassen. Schon bald. Bald. John. Heisse Schmerzwelle. Sherlock krallt sich ins Kissen. Ein schweres Stöhnen bricht aus ihm heraus. Die brennenden Augen überlaufen. 

Zu hoch dosiert. Sherlock weiss es. Er weiss es immer. Immer. Und tut es dennoch. Der Kentaur ist wieder da. Schon wieder. Dieser Traum. Manchmal ist er lange mit ihm unterwegs. Manchmal während des ganzen Rausches. Manchmal nur am Schluss, in dieser Zwischenwelt, irgendwo zwischen Traum und Wachsein. Das Pferd mit dem Oberkörper eines Mannes. Das Spiel der Sehnen und Muskeln auf der nackten Brust. Der Rücken, der nahtlos in Fell übergeht. In einfaches fuchsbraunes Pferdefell. Es ist weich. Sherlock streichelt gerne darüber, über den starken Rücken. Der schwarze Schweif zuckt, wenn er über die Kruppe fährt und der Mann dreht sich zu ihm um und lächelt ihn aus seinen grauen, schönen Augen an. Es ist John. Es ist immer John. Wenn er mit ihm unterwegs ist, reitet er manchmal auf seinem Rücken, streckt sich aus auf ihm, die Arme um die nackte Hüfte des Pferdemannes geschlungen, lässt sich durch fremde Welten tragen wie ein Kind von seiner Mutter. Manchmal gehen sie nebeneinander. Dann legt er die Hand auf die Pferdeschulter, spürt die Bewegung der Muskeln unter dem Fell, wenn sie gemächlich gehen und über dies und jenes reden. Wenn sie rasten, legt er sich an die warme Flanke, manchmal, spürt die Hand des Freundes in seinem Haar.

Sherlock hat sich den Traum untersagt. Er will ihn nicht. Nicht John. Er will nicht spielen mit John, ihn nicht betrügen mit einem Traumbild. Er will John nicht treffen im Rausch. Nicht da drüben. Und nicht als Kentaur. Doch John ist einfach da. Fast immer. Er kann ihn nicht wegschicken. Er hat es versucht. Der Kentaur geht nicht. Er bleibt einfach, ruhig, und lächelt. Es ist so verwirrend schön, wenn er da ist. So schön und so klar. Alles ist warm und weich und fraglos und Sherlock kann nicht widerstehen. Der Kentaur ist stark und liebevoll und unglaublich zärtlich. Die grauen Augen lächeln. Immer. Lächeln diese tiefgründig innige Aufmerksamkeit. Diese offene Wärme. Es ist alles so klar und so schön. Sie sind in der Wiese gelegen, dicht nebeneinander, einander zugewandt. Sie haben sich lange in die Augen geschaut, voll von Zärtlichkeit, und Sherlock hat zu ihm gesagt:

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt.“

Der Kentaur hat gelächelt. Seine Fingerspitzen sind über Sherlocks Wangen gestrichen und er hat geantwortet, voller Wärme:

„Ich weiss.“

„Bleib bei mir.“

„Ich kann nicht, das weisst du. Sobald du erwachst, bin ich bei Mary.“

Sherlock krümmt sich auf dem Sofa, krallt sich ins Kissen. Der Druck im Kopf treibt ihm die Tränen aus den Augen. Er muss atmen. Ruhig atmen. Er weiss es. Entspannen. Ausstrecken. Auf den Atem konzentrieren. Ganz ruhig. Ganz ruhig. Ganz ruhig ...


	2. Fragen ohne Antwort

Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Strassen so leer sein können, auch wenn sie voller Menschen sind. Dass die Stadt so tot ist. Eine Schablone. Wie ein Monopoly. Zweidimensional. Und es wird gewürfelt und verschoben. Geld. Liegenschaften. Macht. Glück. Die Spielenden heften sich mit ihrem ganzen mentalen und physischen Vermögen an dieses Spiel. Gewinnen. Bluffen. Betrügen. Verlieren. Nochmal von vorne. Volles Risiko. Nochmal dasselbe.

Medusa ist eine betörende Schönheit. Man kann sich von ihrem Anblick nicht mehr abwenden, wenn man sie sieht. So unglaublich schön ist sie. Doch sie macht einen Fehler. Sie lässt sich im Tempel der Göttin Pallas Athene mit Poseidon ein. Sie trifft eine Wahl, kürt einen Sieger, beendet damit das Spiel. Das erzürnt die Göttin. Sie verwandelt Medusa in ein Ungeheuer mit Schlangenhaaren, grässlichen Eckzähnen, einem Schuppenpanzer und glühenden Augen. Auch jetzt kann man sich nicht mehr von ihr abwenden, wenn man sie sieht. Man erstarrt zu Stein. Aber niemand hat verstanden, dass es kein Spiel mehr ist. Sondern Tod. Erstarrung. Verwesung von innen heraus.

Perseus. Er schafft es, sich Medusa zu nähern. Er schaut nicht hin. Er beobachtet sie in der Spiegelung seines Schildes. Er nähert sich ihr, unsichtbar unter einer Tarnkappe. Er schlägt ihr den Schlangenkopf ab. Und im selben Augenblick, als Medusa stirbt, entsteigt ihrem Haupt Pegasus, das geflügelte Pferd.

„Sherlock?“

John hatte wahrscheinlich geklopft, aber er hatte es nicht gehört. Er hatte nicht einmal die Tritte gehört, draussen im Treppenhaus. Sherlock schaute auf vom Laptop. John stand in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

„John.“

John lächelte, kam auf Sherlock zu. Überraschend zögernd. Ja, seine Schritte hatten etwas Gehemmtes an sich, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, das einst auch das seine gewesen war, das ihre. Ihr gemeinsames. Vor langer Zeit. John wohnte nicht mehr hier.

„Alles okay bei dir?“ John legte für einen kurzen Moment die Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter, leicht nur, scheu, kaum eine Berührung, schaute dann neugierig auf den Laptop. „Du beschäftigst dich mit griechischer Mythologie?“

„Nicht wirklich. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“

„Hm.“ John ging ein paar Schritte, schaute sich im Wohnzimmer um als sähe es er zum ersten Mal. Er schien nicht wirklich zu wissen, was ihn in die Baker Street geführt hatte. „Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit wir uns gesehen haben“, sagte er dann.

„Ja, das ist es.“

„Ich dachte mir, ich schaue mal vorbei.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Johns graue Augen. Ein unsicheres Lächeln darin. War das Unbehagen? Waren sie sich schon so fremd, dass John befangen war, wenn er ihn besuchte? Und er selber auch, wenn John kam?

„Ja“, sagte Sherlock unbeholfen. „Ja, klar.“

Er wandte sich wieder dem Laptop zu. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte tun können. Die Worte fehlten. Die Gedanken. Die Themen. Die Selbstverständlichkeit. John war da. Fremde Energie, die sich in seinem Wohnzimmer manifestierte. Fremder Geruch. Ein paar Wochen waren vergangen seit der Hochzeit. Seit all diesen Versprechen und aufwühlenden Gefühlen. Und jetzt diese Fremdheit. Die Leere zwischen ihnen. Nach so kurzer Zeit. Vielleicht war es zu viel gewesen an der Hochzeit. Zu viele Gefühle. Für sie beide.

Die grauen Augen blieben auf ihm, er spürte sie.

„Störe ich?“ fragte John.

„Nein. Nein. Entschuldige.“ Sherlock stand auf, blieb unentschlossen stehen. Wusste nicht, was tun. Wohin schauen, wohin gehen, wohin mit den Händen. Wusste nicht, was zu tun war.

„Ich mache uns Tee. Einverstanden?“ John lächelte nachdenklich.

„Ja. Danke, John.“

Sherlock schaute ihm nach, wie er in die Küche ging, die überstellt war mit chemischen Aufbauten. Seit John nicht mehr hier wohnte, benutzte Sherlock die Küche als Labor. Tee machen ging noch, ging gerade noch. John. Warum war John hier? Er hatte sich seit Wochen nicht mehr blicken lassen.

„Bist du an einem Fall dran?“ fragte John aus der Küche.

„Nein. Nichts. Die Stadt ist tot.“

„Die Stadt ist tot? Sowas höre ich das erste Mal von dir. Bisher sagtest du immer: Die Stadt schläft nie.“

Sherlock wusste nicht, ob es eine Frage war, oder ob John einfach versuchte, eine Konversation aufzunehmen. Irgendetwas zu sagen obschon es nichts zu sagen gab.

„Sie ist tot“, sagte Sherlock. So leise, dass er nicht sicher war, ob John ihn hörte.

Der Rausch war noch zu nahe. Der Kentaur. Sherlocks Bauch füllte sich augenblicklich mit Wärme, wenn er an ihn dachte. Er war noch nicht ganz klar im Kopf, war noch nicht ganz zurück. Der Traum hing noch in ihm, irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins eine Blase. Eine Schneekugel. Umschlossen von einer dünnen Membran. Eine andere Welt, die er betreten konnte. Jederzeit. Nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt. Er musste sich konzentrieren. John war hier.

Sherlock setzte sich auf den Stuhl beim Kamin und wartete. Es war die einfachste Lösung. Sich hinsetzen und warten. Johns Stuhl stand nahe. Er stand noch immer hier. So wie immer. Sie waren so oft hier gesessen, einander gegenüber vor dem Kamin, hatten angeregt über die Fälle diskutiert oder einfach geschwiegen. Manchmal hatten sie ganze Abende zusammen Whisky oder Tee getrunken und geschwiegen. Einvernehmlich. Zufrieden. Ohne Worte. Eingehüllt in den Kokon ihrer Gemeinsamkeit. Jetzt war Johns Stuhl leer. Sherlock hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Er sass jetzt alleine hier am Kamin, vor Johns leerem Stuhl. Manchmal redete er mit John. Oft. So wie früher. Kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass John nicht mehr hier sass, dass der Stuhl leer war. Sherlock wusste nicht, mit wem er sonst hätte reden können.

John stellte die Teetassen auf den Beistelltisch. So wie immer. So wie er es jahrelang getan hatte. Sherlock schaute auf in die grauen Augen, die jetzt ernst waren.

„Sherlock. Geht es dir gut?“

John hatte sich in den Sessel sinken lassen. Sein Blick lag aufmerksam und prüfend auf Sherlock. So viele Sorgen, so viele Sorgen in den grauen Augen. 

„Ja. Alles gut, John. Alles okay.“

John sah, dass er log. Sherlock wusste es. Etwas raspelte rau über sein Herz. Was taten sie nur? Wie absurd. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und er log und John sah es und es war gut so. Wozu dann lügen? Sherlock fühlte sich schwindlig. Er war noch nicht ganz zurück. Da war noch diese andere Ebene, die hineinstreute. Ein feiner Nebel. Der Puls im Kopf. John sah auch das. Vielleicht. Sherlock war sich nicht sicher.

John wendete den Blick ab, rührte im Tee. Nachdenklich. 

„Wie geht es Mary?“ fragte Sherlock. Es schien ihm eine angemessene Frage zu sein um John auf einer realeren Ebene zu erreichen.

„Gut. Danke.“

John rührte noch immer im Tee. Er schaute nicht auf. Es schien abwesend zu sein. Und er fragte, ohne aufzusehen, ohne mit dem Rühren aufzuhören, tief nachdenklich:

„Können wir offen miteinander reden? So, wie früher?“ 

Keine gute Frage. Sie implizierte, dass es nicht mehr so war wie früher, dass sie nicht offen waren zueinander. Und dass John das ändern wollte. Es tönte nach Problemen und nach Emotionen. Nicht gut. 

„Worum geht es?“ fragte Sherlock zurückhaltend.

„Um Mary.“

„Um Mary? John. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die richtige Ansprechperson bin, wenn es um Frauen geht. Du weisst, dass ich mit Frauen …“

„Sherlock. Bitte.“ Johns Stimme ruhig und bestimmend. Er war noch immer in Gedanken. Er legte den Löffel neben die Tasse. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er aufsah, direkt in Sherlocks Augen sah. „Ich habe nur dich, mit dem ich über diese Dinge sprechen kann. Ich brauche dich, Sherlock.“

„Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Etwas, das vielleicht seltsam tönt. Aber es ist sehr wichtig für mich.“

„Bitte.“

„Vertraust du Mary?“

Die Frage erschreckte Sherlock. Ein Schwall von Erinnerungen, Beobachtungen, Ungereimtheiten, Vermutungen und Ängsten quoll in ihm auf. Alles weggeschoben und verdrängt. Er schaute in Johns Augen, die ihn beobachteten, deren Blick sich tief in seinen verhängt hatte. John hatte wahrgenommen, was diese Frage in ihm ausgelöste. Die Information war bereits geflossen. Da war immer diese Ebene jenseits der Worte. Dieses untergründige Wissen zwischen ihnen, das nie den Weg in die Sprache fand und so unmittelbar war, dass sie es nicht steuern konnten.

„Sie ist deine Frau, John“, sagte Sherlock. 

„Ich weiss, dass ich sie geheiratet habe. Meine Frage lautet anders.“

„John. Ich mag Mary. Sie ist deine Partnerin. Das ist okay. Wirklich.“ 

„Vertraust du ihr? Als Person?“

Sherlock schwieg. Er wollte nicht lügen. Nicht noch mehr lügen. Aber auch Schweigen war eine Antwort. Er wusste es. Er trank vom Tee. John hatte Milch hineingegeben. Ganz wenig nur. So, wie er es mochte. Die simple Feststellung jagte einen Stich in sein Herz, dann Wärme. Er vermisste sie, diese kleinen Zeichen selbstverständlicher Nähe und Vertrautheit. So sehr. So sehr. Sherlock schloss für einen Moment die Augen. 

„Sherlock.“ Johns Stimme weich und schwer von Gedanken. „Ich weiss, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, auch wenn ich manchmal nicht verstehe, was du tust. Selbst wenn du mich verarscht und verletzt hast, so wusste ich dennoch immer, dass du …“ John zögerte. Dann sagte er: „… dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Bei Mary ist es genau umgekehrt. Ich verstehe alle ihre Handlungen vollkommen. Sie sind absolut transparent in jeder Hinsicht. Aber da ist etwas, im Hintergrund. Da ist dieses Gefühl, dass sie etwas vor mir verbirgt.“

„Jeder Mensch hat Geheimnisse, John.“

John nickte langsam und gedankenabwesend. Er schwieg lange, starrte in seine Tasse. Seine Finger streiften den Teelöffel entlang, unbewusste Geste. Er holte tief Atem. Dann schaute er auf und suchte Sherlocks Blick.

„Vertraust du ihr?“ fragte er direkt.

Sherlock überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Es war schwierig. Er vertraute Mary nicht. Aber sie war Johns Frau. John war glücklich mit ihr und sie mit ihm. Jedenfalls war er bisher davon ausgegangen. Er hatte kein Interesse, Misstrauen zu schüren. Er wollte, dass John glücklich war.

„Kannst du nicht antworten oder willst du nicht antworten?“ fragte John, ein Hauch Enttäuschung jetzt und vielleicht auch etwas Ärger in der Stimme.

„Das ist komplex, John.“

„Du weichst also aus.“

John war unzufrieden, das war unschwer zu erkennen. Und er war bedrückt. Zwischen ihnen diese Distanz, die unüberwindlich schien. Beklemmung. Unbehagen. Unsicherheit. Sie schwiegen beide. Tranken vom Tee.

„Warum ziehst du dich von mir zurück?“ fragte John unvermittelt.

„Tue ich das?“

„Ja, das tust du.“

„Du arbeitest den ganzen Tag in deiner Praxis. Abends bist du bei Mary. Du wohnst nicht mehr hier. Was teilen wir denn noch? Wo habe ich noch Platz in deinem Leben? Du hast die ganze Zeit gewusst, wo du mich findest, John. Meine Tür ist offen. Zudem hast du immer noch einen Schlüssel.“

„Das tönt wie ein Vorwurf.“

„Es ist die Wahrheit.“

„Wir haben dich mehrmals eingeladen, Sherlock. Du bist nie gekommen.“

„Besuche sind mir zuwider.“

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es zwischen uns anders ist.“

„Besuch ist Besuch.“

John stiess hörbar die Luft aus. Sein Mund verhärtete sich zu einer schmalen Linie. Er senkte den Blick. Erst nach einer Weile schaute er wieder auf und sagte, verständnisvoll:

„Okay. Du hast Recht. Ich trage meinen Teil der Schuld. Aber ich will es ändern. Was kann ich tun, damit wir uns wieder finden, Sherlock?“

„Haben wir uns verloren?“

„Ich weiss es nicht. Wir haben uns versprochen, dass meine Hochzeit mit Mary nichts ändern wird. Aber es hat sich alles geändert. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich damit glücklich bin.“ Und nach ein paar nachdenklichen Sekunden: „Mary hält mich nicht auf, wenn es um dich geht. Im Gegenteil. Also muss es an uns beiden liegen, Sherlock. An dir und mir.“

 

*

 

An dir und mir. Sherlocks Hände zitterten, als er die beiden Teetassen vom Beistelltisch nahm und in die Küche trug. Er stellte sie in die Spüle und blieb stehen. Er fühlte sich schwach am ganzen Körper. Der kühle Chromstahl gab etwas Halt. Sherlock stützte sich mit beiden Händen darauf ab und starrte auf die beiden Tassen. Johns und seine. Er fühlte sich müde und wund. John. Er hatte ohne jeden Widerstand zugelassen, dass John ihn berührte. Er hatte nicht verhindert, dass John fand, was er hätte verbergen wollen. Er hatte sich nicht gewehrt, war nicht ausgewichen, keinen Moment. Er hatte es nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen. An der Wohnzimmertür, als sie sich verabschiedet hatten. John hatte die Hand an seinen Oberarm gelegt, unerwartet, war über seinen Arm gestrichen, leicht nur. Sie hatten sich in die Augen geschaut und John hatte geflüstert:

„Verzeih mir, Sherlock.“ 

Er hatte Sherlocks Arm nach oben gezogen, sanft, und mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Handgelenk gegriffen, den Manschettenknopf geöffnet und mit einer fliessenden Bewegung den weissen Hemdstoff nach oben gestrichen. Johns warme Hand auf seiner nackten Haut. Bestimmend und zaghaft und zärtlich zugleich. Sherlock hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Türpfosten sinken lassen, ohnmächtig. Unfähig, darauf zu reagieren. Die grauen Augen, die sich in Schrecken weiteten, die seinen suchten, blank von Entsetzen und Trauer. Johns Hände, die zitterten, als sie den weissen Stoff wieder nach vorne zogen, nach dem zweiten Arm griffen und auch hier den Knopf öffneten, den Ärmel zurückschoben. Schwerer Atem zwischen ihnen. Sherlock hatte die Augen geschlossen. Das feste Holz an seinem Rücken. Halt. Einziger Halt. Johns Atem. Johns Hände. Johns unmittelbare Nähe. Sherlock hatte die Wärme des Körpers vor sich gespürt, die Haut gerochen. John hatte seine Hände von ihm genommen, langsam. Kein einziges Wort war gefallen. Sie waren dicht voreinander gestanden, schwer atmend beide, gelähmt. Sherlock hatte seine Augen nicht geöffnet. Er hatte sich davor gefürchtet, Johns Blick zu begegnen.

Sherlock hatte erwartet, dass John schimpfen würde, ihn mit Vorwürfen eindecken. Aber John hatte geschwiegen. Da war nur diese Berührung gewesen, Johns Fingerspitzen, die über seinen Handrücken gestreift waren, und das kaum geflüsterte, völlig erstickte:

„Sherlock.“

Sherlock hatte erwartet, dass John ihn ins Wohnzimmer zurückschieben würde, mit ihm würde reden wollen. Aber John war gegangen. Er war einfach gegangen. Die Treppe hinunter. Ein paar Stufen. Dann hatte er sich kraftlos hingesetzt und das Gesicht mit beiden Händen bedeckt. Sherlock war oben an der Treppe gestanden und hatte hilflos hinabgeschaut auf seinen Freund, bis dieser aufgestanden war, lange Augenblicke später. John hatte zurückgeblickt zu ihm, die grauen Augen nass und flackernd vor Verzweiflung. Dann hatte er sich umgedreht und war wortlos gegangen.


	3. Das Fell

Das Tor ist geschlossen. Es ist schwer und gross, aus hellen Holz. Üppig verziert mit geschnitzten Ranken und Blättern und Blüten. Eichenlaub, Eicheln, Nüsse, Trauben. Vögel sitzen in den Ästen zwischen den Blättern, und wenn man genauer hinschaut, kann man Eichhörnchen und Mäuse entdecken, die sich an üppiger Frucht gütlich tun. 

„Komm“, sagt der Kentaur sanft. Er dreht sich um zu Sherlock, der bäuchlings auf seinem Rücken liegt, streckt die Hand nach ihm aus.

Sherlock lässt sich vom warmen Pferderücken gleiten. Johns starke Hand hält ihn am Oberarm fest und sorgt dafür, dass er sicher auf die Füsse kommt. Sherlock legt den Arm um den Widerrist des Pferdes, bleibt eng bei ihm. Neugier und Angst halten sich die Waage. John hat versprochen, ihm etwas zu zeigen.

Der Pferdemann klopft. Das Tor öffnet sich einen Spalt. Es ist eine seltsam vertraute Gestalt, die das Tor öffnet. Eine Jungfrau in einem weissen, halb durchsichtigen Gewand, durch das die Konturen ihres Körpers scheinen. Sie hat langes, üppiges, blondes Haar, das von blauen Bändern und einem Blumenkranz zusammengehalten wird. 

„Willkommen!“

Sherlocks Gehirn arbeitet hektisch. Er kennt die Frau. Aber woher? Woher? Die Bänder. Das Haar. Das Lächeln. Er kennt sie. Er muss es fixieren. Muss es fixieren. Sherlocks Gehirn zieht sich zusammen. Raue Räder mit scharfen Rändern pflügen durch weiches, empfindliches Gewebe. Es tut weh. Es ist so anstrengend, so anstrengend. Die Gedanken lassen sich kaum fokussieren. Ein Stöhnen dringt aus Sherlock. Botticelli! Botticelli, genau. Es ist die Venus von Botticelli. Genau. Nein. Sie ist es nicht genau. Aber fast. Der Sonnenschein hinter dem Tor zaubert Lichtreflexe in ihr goldenes Haar. Sherlock klammert sich in das fuchsbraune Fell des Kentaur, presst sich an die warme Seite des Pferdes. Der Pferdemann legt beruhigend die Hand auf seine Schulter. Sherlock ist vollständig nackt. Er stellt es erst jetzt fest. Stellt auch fest, dass es ihn nicht stört. Es ist angenehm. Es fühlt sich ganz natürlich an.

Hinter dem Tor breitet sich weite, milde Landschaft aus. Sonnenbeschienen, warm und sommerlich. John führt Sherlock liebevoll hinein. Blumenwiesen. Seen. Bäume. Blüten. Schmetterlinge. Vögel. Die Landschaft ist bevölkert mit Jungfrauen und Jünglingen, alle von unberührter Schönheit. Sie sind nackt oder mit dünnen, weissen Gewändern bekleidet, geschmückt mit Blumen und Blättern. Sie lachen und tändeln, baden, spielen und schäkern.

Die Frau lächelt. Sie ist keine der Jungfrauen. Ihr Gang ist stolz und gerade, ihre Körperformen sind ebenmässig, rund und reif. Ihre blauen Augen sind voller Wärme und Wissen. Langes blondes Haar fällt über ihre Schultern auf ihren Körper, schmiegt sich an ihre Haut. Blumen darin. Sie trägt sonst nichts. An ihre nackten Beine schmiegen sich schmeichelnd Wildkatzen, die sie begleiten und mit durchdringend wissendem Blick die Ankömmlinge mustern. 

„Du bringst deinen Freund zu mir“, sagt die Frau zum Kentaur und John nickt. „Komm“. Sie streckt Sherlock die Hand entgegen, aber Sherlock klammert sich an John. „Ich bin Freya“, sagt die Frau, „du brauchst keine Angst haben.“

„Da seid ihr ja, ihr beiden Hübschen.“ Freyr lächelt. Er ist still hinzugetreten. Er trägt ein grosses rotes Tuch um die Schultern. Es ist vorne mit einer kunstvollen Fibel zusammengehalten. Er hat es sich über die Schultern nach hinten geschlagen, sodass es ihn nicht behindert. Die Vorderseite seines nackten Körpers ist unbedeckt. Es scheint ihn nicht zu kümmern. Er hat den starken, muskulösen Körper eines Kriegers. Sein Haar ist lang und blond wie das seiner Schwester. Es fällt in wilden Locken auf seine Schultern und auf seinen Rücken. Jungfrauen haben ihm Blüten und Efeu hineingeflochten. Eine Horde Wildschweine begleitet ihn. Im Hintergrund ein Schnaufen und Grunzen. Die Bachen und ihre Jungen durchwühlen den Boden nach Essbarem. Ein Eber mit kräftigen Stosszähnen führt das Rudel an und kommt zu Freyr, lässt sich den Kopf tätscheln. Freyrs schwarzer, unbändiger Hengst steht direkt hinter seinem Herrn und schnaubt unzufrieden über die Störung. Er schüttelt die schwarzglänzende Mähne und steigt auf die Hinterhand, bevor er sich mit einem missmutigen Wiehern wegdreht und mit wehendem Schweif davonstiebt. Die glühenden Augen des Ebers fixieren Sherlock unverhohlen.

„Sherlock.“

Etwas verändert sich. Etwas geschieht. Etwas saugt Sherlock weg. Die Landschaft dehnt sich, wird dünn und neblig und gleitet weg. Scherlock ist schwindlig. Er greift mit der Hand nach John. Aber der Kentaur ist fort. Sherlock fällt. Ihm ist schwindlig, so fürchterlich schwindlig. Leichte Übelkeit. Aber da ist etwas. Sherlocks Hand berührt etwas Warmes. Er klammert sich daran fest. Eine Welle heftiger Übelkeit, als der Fall unvermittelt in eine Drehbewegung übergeht. Der Kreislauf stockt. Das Herz stottert. Die Atmung setzt aus. Luft! Panik. Der Hals ist zu. Reagiert nicht. Gelähmt. Keine Luft. Da ist keine Luft. Sherlock will schreien, aber es geht nicht. Die Kehle ist ausbetoniert. Ein verzweifeltes Röcheln, als die Luftröhre einen dünnen Strahl Sauerstoff akzeptiert. Es reicht nicht. Es reicht nicht! Luft! Sherlock klammert sich an das Warme, mit beiden Händen jetzt. Sein Körper wird hochgerissen von Panik. Er ringt nach Luft, kämpft um Atem, die Augen blank und weit aufgerissen. Die Hände verkrallt. 

„Ich bin da, Sherlock“, sagt jemand. „Es wird alles gut. Bleib ruhig.“

Dann kippt alles ganz schnell weg, wird dunkel, hört einfach auf.

 

*

 

Kopfschmerzen waren das erste, das Sherlock wahrnahm. Hartes, dröhnendes Schlagen und Pulsen im Kopf. Es war dunkel. Vielleicht Nacht. Vielleicht auch hatte er einfach seine schmerzenden Augen geschlossen. Er wusste es nicht. Ihm war schlecht und er hatte Durst, wahnsinnigen Durst. Es war warm. Er schien zu liegen, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Schwebte er? Es war instabil. Alles völlig instabil. Dichter Nebel, in dem er zu hängen schien.

Sherlocks Hand tastete nach der warmen Präsenz, die er neben sich spürte, streifte Textil, fuhr darüber. Es bildete Falten unter seinen tastenden Fingern. Es war weich. Darunter Fleisch. Haut. Muskeln. Atem. Sherlock konnte sich nicht orientieren. Ein Saum. Sherlock tastete darunter. Haut. Warme, geschmeidige Haut. Kein Fell. Nur Haut. Sherlock legte seine ganze Handfläche darauf, presste leicht dagegen, spürte die Atembewegung darunter. John. Es musste John sein. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Sherlock genoss es für lange Augenblicke, bevor er weiter tastete. Haut. Immer noch Haut. Nur Haut. Und dann war da plötzlich Bewegung, langsam, minim nur, eine grosse Masse, träge, ein Seufzen. Dann eine Hand, die sich auf die seine legte. 

„John?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Ja.“

„Da ist nur Haut. Kein Fell.“

Stille. Lange Stille.

„Muss ich zurück?“ fragte Sherlock erschrocken.

„Nein.“ Eine Hand drückte sanft die seine.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?“

„Nacht. Kümmere dich nicht darum.“

„Wo sind wir? Sind wir noch bei Freya?“

„Dein Körper ist in der Baker Street. Wo du sonst bist, weiss ich nicht, Sherlock.“

„Aber du bist noch da.“

„Ja.“

„Gut.“ Und nach ein paar Sekunden: „Ich habe Durst. Können wir zu unserer Quelle gehen?“

„Ich bringe dir Wasser. Warte einfach. Ich bin gleich zurück.“

Rascheln. Bewegung. Schwindel. Sherlock versuchte sich zu stabilisieren. Wahrscheinlich schwebte er noch. Aber er hatte es ganz gut im Griff. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, dann war John zurück. Bewegung. Ein Gewicht, das sich neben ihm niederliess. Ein Arm schob sich unter seine Schulter.

„Kannst du dich aufsetzen?“

Natürlich konnte er. Sherlock setzte sich auf. Es machte ihn etwas schwindlig. Er sass auf der Wiese, auf der sie sich immer trafen. Sie waren also nicht mehr bei Freya.

„Sherlock, kannst du dich aufsetzen?“ Druck an seiner Schulter.

„Ich sitze doch schon. Wo bist du?“

Etwas drückte in seinen Rücken, zerrte an seinen Armen, schob an ihm herum. Sass er doch nicht? Seltsam. Etwas hievte seinen Oberkörper hoch, der schwer und taub war, ein fremder Klumpen Fleisch. Es war unangenehm und tat weh. Sherlock stöhnte vor Schmerz. Doch dann war es gut. John war wieder da, war an seinem Rücken. Sherlock lehnte sich zurück. Er konnte John spüren, seinen Atem, die harten Muskeln. Eine Hand, die seinen Arm entlang streifte zu seiner Hand. Ein Glas kaltes, frisches Wasser. Die Hand führte seine Hand mit dem Glas an die Lippen. Sherlock lächelte. Johns Haar kitzelte an seiner Schläfe. Das kalte Wasser war köstlich. Köstlich wie im Paradies. Sherlock legte seinen Kopf zurück an Johns Schulter, liess sich mit ganzem Gewicht in die Arme des Kentaur sinken. 

Irgendwann war John weg. Sherlock lag im Bett in seinem Schlafzimmer in der Baker Street. Tageslicht drängte durch die Nachtvorhänge und die weit offene Zimmertür. Sherlock fühlte sich erschlagen. Und da waren die Kopfschmerzen wieder. Starke Kopfschmerzen. Und Durst. Er hörte draussen in der Küche jemanden hantieren.

Er setzte sich langsam auf, drehte sich zum Bettrand, schob die Beine darüber. Die Bleikugeln im Kopf rollten von einer Seite auf die andere. Sherlock wartete, stützte für ein paar Sekunden den Kopf in die Hände. In der Küche das Geräusch eines Wasserkessels.

„John?“ Da war kaum Stimme. Aber John hatte es gehört.

„Kaffee ist gleich soweit.“

Sherlock stand ächzend auf, ging ins Bad. Er war noch immer verschwitzt und zerknittert, als er sich kurz darauf in der Küche auf den Stuhl setzte, an den mit Chemie überstellten Tisch. John hatte eine kleine Ecke freigeschaufelt, stellte die Kaffeetasse und ein Glas Wasser vor Sherlock, legte zwei Kopfschmerztabletten dazu.

„Danke.“ Sherlock schluckte Tabletten und Wasser. Sein Kopf drohte zu zerspringen. Er legte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, schloss die Augen.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte er. „Solltest du nicht in deiner Praxis sein?“

„Zerbricht dir nicht meinen Kopf.“

„Warum bist du hier?“

„Weisst du das nicht?“

„Nein. Sonst würde ich nicht fragen, oder?“

Ein Stich ging durch Sherlocks Kopf. Er presste ächzend die Hand auf die Schläfe.

„Was hast du genommen, Sherlock?“ fragte John. Es tönte weder verärgert noch vorwurfsvoll. Es tönte sachlich. Im Hintergrund Sorge. 

„Was geht es dich an?“ Leichte Aggression im Unterton. Die Kopfschmerzen machten Sherlock fast irr.

„Du hast gekrampft, hast beinahe einen Atemstillstand produziert. Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass ich hier war. Also, was hast du genommen? Kokain oder Morphin? Oder beides? Sherlock. Bitte.“

Sherlock öffnete die Augen und griff nach der Kaffeetasse. Das heisse Gebräu tat unendlich gut. Johns graue Augen. Sorgenvoll. Verbindlich. Der lange Blick.

„Beides“, flüsterte Sherlock.

„Und was sonst noch?“

„John. Es war ein Experiment.“

„Nein. Nein, Sherlock. Du spielt mit deinem Leben.“

„Warum bist du hier?“

„Die Antwort weisst du selber, oder? Oder muss ich es dir sagen?“

„Ja, sag es mir.“

Es war ein Fehler das zu fordern, Sherlock wusste es im selben Augenblick, als er seine eigenen Worte hörte. Er brach eine Regel. Er provozierte John auf einer Ebene, die unantastbar war. Unantastbar und unerreichbar. Je länger, desto unerreichbarer. Sie hatten eine kühle Platte aus Plexiglas darüber gelegt. Gleich nach der Hochzeit. Abgedeckt, was darunter war. Die aufgebrochenen Gefühle abgeschirmt. Die Tiefe zugedeckt. Sie konnten es noch anschauen, beide. Wie in einem Museum. Die Platte war durchsichtig. Aber die Dinge darunter waren nicht mehr gegenwärtig. Sie pulsten nicht mehr, strahlten keine Wärme mehr in ihre Leben. Ihre Leben, die jetzt zwei waren. Zwei getrennte. Zwei Leben, die sich erst trennen liessen mit der Plexiglasplatte. 

John schluckte. Sein Blick war ungläubig und betroffen. Die Forderung war blanker Zynismus. Sherlock fühlte so etwas wie Schadenfreude. Ein schmaler, schmerzhafter Triumph. Und er sagte, der verletzend bittere Unterton deutlich hörbar:

„Ich weiss. Ich bin dein bester Freund und du liebst mich. Fast so sehr wie Mary.“

Es war still in der Küche. John verschlug es die Sprache. Nach einem ersten Moment der Überraschung stiess er die Luft aus den Lungen und seine Augen wurden überspült von einer glühenden Welle. Die Hand auf dem Tisch zog sich zu einer Faust zusammen. Die andere krampfte sich um die Kaffeetasse. Dann stand er auf. Abrupt. Heftig. Er ging in der Küche auf und ab, schnaufend. Blieb dann unvermittelt vor der Spüle stehen und starrte an die Wand. Er sagte kein einziges Wort, schien mit sich zu ringen.

Sherlock hoffte, dass er gehen würde. Was machte es für einen Sinn, dass John hier war? Er lebte nicht mehr hier. Das hier war jetzt seine Wohnung, Sherlocks. John quälte ihn nur. Er störte. Sherlock wollte duschen, etwas essen, die Mails checken. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden weniger, er war wieder einsatzfähig. Bald.

John drehte sich um zu ihm. Die grauen Augen fixierten Sherlock, nachdenklich jetzt. Sherlock wich aus, trank vom Kaffee, uninteressiert. John kam zurück an den Tisch. Er schien sich beruhigt zu haben, setzte sich. Langer prüfender Blick. Dann fragte er, die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch ineinandergelegt, zu Sherlock vorgebeugt, neugierig und sanft:

„Sherlock. Wie ist mein Fell da drüben?“

Die Frage lief wie eine Erosionswelle durch Sherlocks Körper und seinen Geist. Ein Erdbeben, das all jene dünnen Membrane wieder aufriss, die sich eben gerade zu schliessen begonnen hatten. Der Kentaur. Sherlock schloss verwirrt die Augen. Das Fell. Kurz, seidig und weich, wenn man mit den Fingern darüber fuhr. Warm. Und dieser sanfte Widerstand der Haare, wenn man gegen das Fell strich. Und die Reaktion der Haut darunter, die sich leicht zusammenzog.

„Weich“, sagte Sherlock, verloren in der Vorstellung.

„Welche Farbe?“

„Rotbraun.“

„Kurz?“

„Ja.“

„Bin ich ein Hund, drüben?“

Redbeard. Sherlock riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Es war Redbeards Fell. Der Kentaur hatte Redbeards Fell.

„Du hattest einen Hund als Kind, nicht wahr? Mit rotbraunem Fell.“

„Redbeard“, flüsterte Sherlock.

Das Bild überwältigte ihn. Redbeards Blick, als sie ihn an der Leine von ihm wegzerrten. Diese unendliche Trauer in den Hundeaugen. Das Wissen, dass sie sich nie wieder sehen würden. Starke Arme, die ihn festhielten, ihm keine Chance liessen, zu Redbeard zu gehen. Und die bodenlose Verzweiflung, das Toben und Schreien und Wüten bis zur Erschöpfung. Sein Herz, das brach. Die Leere darunter.

„Sherlock.“ Johns Stimme mild und liebevoll. „Sherlock, was suchst du?“

„Ich weiss es nicht.“ Sherlock flüsterte es kaum. Er war wund vor Schmerz. Und leer. Als habe sein Herz alles hinausgeschafft, was die blutigen Ränder berühren könnte.

„Du warst unterwegs, Sherlock. Du warst auf einer Trancereise. Das war nicht nur ein Drogenrausch, nicht wahr?“ John war aufgewühlt. „Du warst bei Freya.“

„Es war ein schlechter Trip.“

„Nein. Sherlock. Freya nimmt traumatisierte Seelen auf und gibt ihnen Frieden, damit sie ins Totenreich eingehen können. Das war ein Thema in Afghanistan. Sie nimmt Soldaten auf, die auf dem Schlachtfeld fallen. Nordische Mythologie. Sie ist die Schwester und Geliebte von Freyr.“

„Du warst auch da“, flüsterte Sherlock. Er war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, in welcher Welt er war. In der Küche bei John oder beim Kentaur auf der Wiese.

„Ich weiss“, sagte John leise, ganz leise. „Du hast bei mir nach Fell gesucht und dich in meine Arme verkrochen, als du zurückkamst.“


	4. Verlorene Spiele

„Es gibt Fakten, Sherlock.“

„Wer hat dich benachrichtigt? John?“

Mycroft ging in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er blieb vor dem Fenster stehen, die Hände auf dem Rücken, und schaute hinaus ohne die Welt da draussen wahrzunehmen. Draussen war Sommer, Mycroft hatte die Fenster geschlossen. Der Raum war klimatisiert. Die Kühle ermöglichte ihm, klar zu denken. Egal, welches Wetter draussen herrschte. Egal ob Sonnenschein oder Sturm, Regen oder Schnee. In seinem Büro war das ganze Jahr dasselbe Wetter. Konstanz war das A und O in seinem Leben. Ständige Anpassungen an äussere Begebenheiten waren anstrengend und belegten sein Denken mit unwichtigen Dingen. Das liess sich vermeiden. Hatte sich bisher vermeiden lassen. Mycroft drehte sich nicht um, als er sagte:

„Nein. Es war nicht John.“

„Wer dann? Mary? Mrs. Hudson?“

„Irrelevant. Ich habe zuverlässige Quellen“, entgegnete Mycroft ruhig.

Sherlock stiess genervt die Luft aus den Lungen. Er sass im Sessel vor Mycrofts Schreibtisch, die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Cool. Aufmüpfig. Nur seine Finger, die nervös auf der Lehne trommelten, zeigten an, wie unruhig er war. Er hasste es und er ärgerte sich, wenn Myroft ihn einfach in sein Büro holen liess. 

Mycroft kam langsam zurück, setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, verschränkte die Hände unter dem Kinn. Sein Blick lag forschend auf Sherlock, der gelangweilt die Augen verdrehte.

„Was willst du von mir?“ fragte er unfreundlich.

„Du machst einen Entzug, noch bevor du seine Gesundheit und dein Leben ruinierst. Ich habe dir in der Belgravia Klinik im Stapleford Center einen Entzugsplatz besorgt. Ab sofort.“

„Nein.“

„Es ist eine Privatklinik, klein und fein. Hervorragende Betreuung. Du wirst dich wohlfühlen.“

„Nein. Du irrst dich. Ich brauche keinen Entzug.“

Mycroft holte tief Luft. Er begann, mit sorgenvollem Gesicht ein paar der Papiere zusammen zu nehmen, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen.

„Du hast keinen einzigen Fall angenommen seit Johns Hochzeit“, sagte er, offensichtlich um einen sachlichen Tonfall bemüht.

„Das geht dich nichts an.“

„Und du hast dir in einschlägigen Kreisen ziemlich viel Stoff besorgt.“

„Auch das geht dich nichts an.“

„Ich kann mit John reden, wenn du willst.“

„Nein!“ Sherlock sprang auf. „Misch dich nicht in mein Leben ein, hörst du? Das geht dich alles nichts an. Absolut nichts!“

Mycroft hob abwehrend die Hände. 

„Okay, okay. Ich hab’s begriffen. Setz dich. Ich habe einen Fall für dich. Falls du in der Lage bist zu arbeiten.“

„Natürlich bin ich in der Lage zu arbeiten. Worum geht es?“

Sherlock nahm die Papiere entgegen, die Mycroft ihm hinhielt. Ein Mäppchen mit Kopien von Polizeiakten. Obduktionsbericht. Fotos. Sherlock setzte sich wieder in den Sessel, schaute die Bilder durch. Die meisten waren aus grosser Distanz geknipst und massiv vergrössert worden, wohl im Bemühen, die Gesichter erkenntlich zu machen. Es waren drei Männer neben dem offenen Kofferraum eines Wagens. Ein kleiner Koffer wechselte offensichtlich die Hand. Die nächsten Bilder Polizeifotos. Eine Leiche. Ein junger Mann, weiss und eingefallen.

„Die Polizei ging von Selbstmord aus. Überdosis. Es ist der Sohn einer Bekannten von mir. Sie ist Richterin und überzeugt, dass es Mord war. Sie hat einen Mann beschatten lassen, den sie für den Täter hält. Es ist einer der drei auf dem Bild. Von ihm haben wir den Namen. Ich habe ihr versprochen, mich darum zu kümmern. Ich schulde ihr noch einen Gefallen.“

„Und ich soll dir jetzt den Gefallen tun, den du ihr versprochen hast?“

„Ich dachte, da du sowieso wieder in entsprechenden Kreisen verkehrst, kannst du dort auch gleich etwas für mich tun.“

„Nein danke. Vergiss es. Langweilig.“

Sherlock war erneut aufgestanden, liess die Mappe mit den Fotos und den Akten vor Mycroft aufs Pult fallen. Mycroft nahm sie auf und hielt sie Sherlock wieder hin.

„Nimm die Unterlagen mit, Bruderherz, und schau sie dir wenigstens in Ruhe an, bevor du dich entscheidest.“

„Und du melde dich wieder, wenn du weisst, ob du mich in eine Entzugsklinik einweisen oder in die Drogenszene schicken willst.“

„Nimm die Unterlagen mit, Sherlock!“

Mycroft war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hielt die Mappe seinem Bruder erneut entgegen, bestimmend jetzt. Der wohlwollende Ton war verschwunden. Seine Stimme hatte unnachgiebigen Befehlston angenommen. Sein Blick war hart und durchdringend.

Sherlock schnaubte unwillig. Dann nahm er die Mappe und sagte, während er sich umdrehte und sich anschickte, den Raum zu verlassen:

„Ich werde keinen Finger rühren. Nur, dass das klar ist. Bruderherz.“ Sherlock betonte das letzte Wort als sei es aus Granit.

„Pass auf dich auf, Sherlock“, entgegnete Mycroft nachdenklich. 

Aber Sherlock hatte den Raum bereits verlassen.

 

*

 

Die Wohnung an der Baker Street war leer und roch nach Staub und Chemikalien. Sie roch anders als früher, als John noch hier gewohnt hatte. Sie roch auch anders als während der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, als John und Mary hier ein und aus gegangen waren. Mary hatte nicht gestört. Ihr Geruch hatte sich harmonisch verbunden mit dem von John und von ihm. Ein Dreiergespann, das hervorragend funktioniert hatte. John und Mary und er. Eine Art von Glück. Ja, es war eine Art von Glück gewesen. Gemeinsamkeit. Die Illusion einer kleinen Familie. Nur eine Illusion. John und Mary erwarteten ein Kind. Er war überflüssig. Die kleine Familie fand ohne ihn statt.

Sherlock warf die Mappe mit dem Fall auf den Salontisch im Wohnzimmer. Staub wirbelte auf. Er hatte Mrs. Hudson strenger reglementiert, jetzt, wo er alleine hier wohnte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie einfach in die Wohnung kam. Sie kam nur noch mittwochs um die Wäsche zu holen und das Allerdgröbste an Haushalt zu erledigen. So jedenfalls war es ausgemacht. Mrs. Hudson hielt sich nicht immer daran. Sherlock hatte deshalb angefangen, die Wohnung manchmal abzuschliessen. Auch, wenn er zuhause war.

Auf dem Laptop stand noch immer die Seite mit den Bildern von Freyr und Freya. Sie schien wieder auf, als Sherlock die Maus bewegte. Mycrofts Leute hatten ihn mitten aus den Recherchen geholt. Es war erstaunlich. Freyr war begleitet von einem Eber und einem Hengst, Freya von wilden Katzen, die auch ihren Wagen zogen. Er hatte es nicht gewusst. Er hatte es nicht wissen können, hatte sich nie vorher mit nordischer Mythologie beschäftigt. Schon gar nicht Gottheiten der Sinnlichkeit, der Lust und der Fruchtbarkeit. Und dennoch hatte er sie im Rausch richtig gesehen. Klar erkennbar. Mit eindeutigen Insignien. Und er hatte ihre Namen gewusst. Er musste den beiden Gottheiten schon vorher begegnet sein. Irgendwann. Irgendwo. 

Sherlock durchforstete sein Gedächtnis. Irgendwo in einem Museum. Auf einem Bild, das irgendwo hing und das er nicht bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. In einem Buch. Einem Film. Im Internet. Ein Plakat. Oder in der Schule als Kind? Irgendwo musste er den beiden begegnet sein. Oder hatte John ihm davon erzählt? John kannte die beiden Gottheiten, die offenbar wichtig waren für Soldaten. Oder hatte Mary irgendwann etwas erwähnt? Es war eigenartig, dass sie im Rausch auftauchten, so konkret, und er hatte sie nie vorher gesehen. Irgendwo mussten diese Bilder herkommen. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf mussten sie sein.

Diesmal hörte Sherlock die Haustüre unten gehen, hörte die Schritte im Treppenhaus und erkannte sie. John. Das war lästig. Wirklich lästig. Passte John jetzt auf ihn auf? Vorher hatte er sich wochenlang nicht um ihn gekümmert. Und jetzt war er schon wieder da? Wahrscheinlich um zu verhindern, dass er sich etwas spritzen konnte. Warum sonst. 

„Hallo Sherlock!“

„John.“ Sherlock blieb sitzen, schaute nicht einmal auf von seinem Laptop. 

John stellte die Tüte mit dem Thai-Fastfood auf den Salontisch, nahm neugierig die Mappe auf, aus der ein Foto herausgerutscht war.

„Ein neuer Fall?“ fragte er, während er sich die Unterlagen ansah.

„Mycroft versucht ihn mir anzuhängen. Aber ich habe kein Interesse.“

„Sherlock!“ 

Johns alarmierte und angespannte Stimme liess Sherlock sich ihm zudrehen. John hielt eines der Fotos in der Hand und starrte darauf.

„Was?“

„Ich kenne den Mann auf dem Foto.“

„Die Leiche?“

„Nein. Einen der drei Männer beim Auto. Den hier. Er war bei mir in der Praxis.“

Sherlock war aufgestanden, schaute John über die Schulter. Johns Finger zeigte auf einen der beiden Männer, von denen nichts bekannt war.

„Wie heisst er?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Ich weiss es nicht mehr. Ich erkenne nur das Gesicht. Es kam mit einer Fleischwunde am Unterarm, sagte, er habe sich in der Werkstatt an einem Blech geschnitten. Ich nähte die Wunde. Es ist schon eine Weile her. Danach sah ich ihn nicht mehr. Ich kann’s in der Patienten-Kartei nachschauen. Dazu müsste ich allerdings in die Praxis fahren.“

„Dann lass uns hinfahren.“

„Ich habe uns Thai mitgebracht.“

„Nachher.“

 

*

 

Sherlock schaute sich interessiert um. Er war noch nie in Johns Praxis gewesen. Alle die Zeit, seit er wieder zurück war, war er nie hier gewesen. Kein einziges Mal. Es beschämte Sherlock und befremdete ihn. Es war ihm nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen. Er hatte es vermieden, Johns neues Leben zu betreten. Unbewusst vielleicht. Er hatte es nicht hinterfragt. John und Mary waren ganz selbstverständlich zu ihm gekommen um die Hochzeit vorzubereiten. Baker Street. Wie früher. Und John war zu ihm ins Labor des Barts gekommen. Wie früher. Er selber hatte keinen einzigen Schritt in Johns Leben gemacht. Und es war ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen.

„Du warst nie hier“, sagte John als habe er Sherlocks Gedanken gelesen. Es tönte nebensächlich und abgelenkt. John suchte in der Agenda nach dem Patienten-Eintrag.

„Nein, ich war nie hier.“ Sherlock zog neugierig die Schubladen des Korpus auf. Spritzen, Instrumente, Tupfer, Verbandzeug. John als Arzt. Er wusste so wenig über ihn als Arzt.

„Du machst Trancereisen während des Drogenrausches?“ fragte John unvermittelt ohne seine Suche in der Agenda zu unterbrechen.

„Ja.“

„Das ist etwas, das nicht einfach so passiert, oder? Es ist eine mentale Technik, die man lernen muss.“

„Ja.“ Sherlock begutachtete den säuberlich aufgeräumten Medikamentenschrank.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?“

„Ich war zwei Jahre lang weg, John.“

„Ich weiss, Sherlock. Wo hast du es gelernt, das mit der Trance?“

„Im Altai“, antwortete Sherlock gedankenabwesend, während er die Tafel mit dem Muskelsystem des Menschen studierte. „Ich musste mich eine Weile verstecken und kam bei einem Schamanen unter. Der hat es mir beigebracht.“

„In deinen Trancereisen, da bin ich auch dabei, nicht wahr?“

„Ja.“

„Triffst du dich mit mir, drüben?“

„Du bist einfach immer da. Ohne mein Zutun.“

„Ich bin ein Kentaur, nicht wahr? Und ich habe dasselbe Fell wie dein Hund es hatte.“

Sherlock drehte sich um zu John, der zum Kasten mit der Patienten-Kartei gewechselt hatte und jetzt im Register blätterte.

„Ja. Du bist ein Kentaur und hast ein rotbraunes Fell“, sagte Sherlock nachdenklich. Und er fügte an, zaghaft: „Aber das sind Dinge, über die ich nicht einfach so reden kann, so nebenbei. Das sind tiefe Wasser, John.“

John hob den Blick. Sie schauten sich an, lange. Johns graue Augen waren ernst und aufmerksam. Und liebevoll. Wie die Augen des Kentaur. Er nickte.

„Okay“, sagte er mild. Er zog eine Akte aus dem Hängeregister, hielt sie Sherlock hin. „Fred Benwick“, sagte er. „Schnittwunde am Unterarm. Er hat bar bezahlt.“

 

Zwei Stunden später sass sie am Kamin im Wohnzimmer der Baker Street und tranken Whisky. Wie früher. Sie hatten zusammen das Thai gegessen, hatten nach Fred Benwick gesucht. Es gab in ganz London keinen Mann, der so hiess. Die Adresse war falsch, wahrscheinlich auch der Name. Dennoch hatten sie Lestrade angerufen und er hatte versprochen, morgen die Datenbank der Polizei nach dem Mann zu durchsuchen.

„Musst du nicht nach Hause zu Mary?“ fragte Sherlock. Es ging schon bald gegen Mitternacht und John machte keinerlei Anstalten zu gehen.

„Sie besucht eine Freundin in Corby und kommt erst morgen Abend zurück“, sagte John. Er drehte das Glas in den Händen und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sagte: „Ich dachte, ich könnte hier übernachten.“

„Das geht nicht, John. Das Zimmer oben ist nicht bereit. Und wir können Mrs. Hudson um diese Zeit nicht mehr wecken.“

„Ich nehme das Sofa. Kein Problem.“

„Nein, John.“

„Und warum nicht?“ Und da Sherlock nicht antwortete, sagte John, bitter: „Du willst dir etwas spritzen, nicht wahr? Ich bin dir im Weg.“

„Ja. Und? Ich will alleine sein. Das ist MEINE Wohnung. Ich kann hier tun und lassen was ich will. Das ist MEIN Leben, John.“

„Wirfst du mich raus?“

„Du hast dich selber rausgeworfen. DU hast geheiratet und bist weggezogen, nicht ich.“

Totenstille. John starrte in sein Glas. Sherlock starrte ebenfalls in sein Glas. Er ärgerte sich, ärgerte sich über die Emotionen, die in ihm hochkochten. Die Enttäuschung. Die Wut auf John. Auf das Schicksal. Auf das, was sie einander antaten.

„DU bist gegangen, Sherlock“, sagte John leise und ohne jeden Vorwurf. Er sagte es so leise und traurig, dass Sherlock erschauderte. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass du lebst und zurückkommst, dann wären wir noch immer zusammen hier in dieser Wohnung.“ John zögerte. „Ich hätte gewartet. Und es gäbe wahrscheinlich keine Mary.“

Sherlock starrte betroffen auf seine Hand, die das Whiskyglas umklammerte auf der gepolsterten Armlehne des Sessels. Er hatte aufgehört, es zu drehen. Johns Worte trafen ihn zentral und wühlten ihn auf. Er spürte seinen Puls, der sich erhöht hatte, der Atem, der schwerer und schneller geworden war. Es hatte Optionen gegeben und er hatte sie verspielt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er John verlieren könnte. Er hatte sich getäuscht und es erst begriffen, als er zurückgekommen war. John hatte jemand anderen.

„Ich werde hier schlafen, Sherlock“, sagte John einfach.

Sherlock zog unglücklich die Augenbrauen hoch. Doch er sagte nichts. Es war das erste Mal, dass John etwas solches äusserte. Dass er etwas äusserte, das Sherlock klar machte, dass er sich erneut getäuscht hatte. Grundlegend getäuscht. John hatte jemand anderen. Jemanden, den er verteidigte bis auf den letzten Blutstropfen. Gegen alle. Auch gegen ihn. Aber John hätte ihn vorgezogen, wäre er geblieben. 

 

*

 

Sherlock hielt den Gummischlauch mit den Zähnen fest, zog ihn mit der freien Hand straff um seinen Oberarm. Er pumpte ein paarmal mit der Hand. Seine Venen waren problemlos. Gut sichtbar. Gut zu stechen.

„Sherlock. Warte.“

„Nein.“

„Du hattest das letzte Mal beinahe einen Atemstillstand.“

„Ich habe den Anteil Morphin reduziert.“

„Sherlock. Bitte.“

John, der verzweifelt am Bettrand sass, legte die Hand auf Sherlocks Hand, mit der er bereits die Nadel angesetzt hatte. Sherlock hielt inne. 

“Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, John“, sagte er.

„Ich bin hier bei dir. Welchen Sinn macht es, mich auf der anderen Seite zu treffen?“

„Ich muss dort etwas erledigen. Das verstehst du nicht.“

„Dann erklär es mir.“

„Später.“

Sherlock stiess sich die Nadel ohne Zögern in die Vene, trotz Johns Hand, die einen Moment noch auf der seinen lag, bevor John sie resigniert zurückzog. Sherlock löste den Gummischlauch und injizierte den Inhalt der Spritze routiniert und zügig, zog dann die Nadel heraus, presste für einen kurzen Moment die Hand auf die Einstichstelle. Dann drückte er den Unterarm nach oben um den Einstich zu verschliessen und legte die Spritze weg. Ihre Blicke fanden sich, blieben ineinander hängen. Johns graue Augen waren verloren und elend.

„John.“

Sherlock hätte es ihm gerne gesagt. Dass er ihn liebte und alles verloren hatte. Dass es jetzt zu spät war. Aber er konnte es nicht. Und die Zeit reichte nicht mehr. Die Wirkung der Droge setzte ein, schnell und umfassend. Er schaute suchend in die Augen über sich, die voller Angst waren. Voller Angst und Sorge, Erschütterung und tiefer Zuneigung.

„Bleibst du bei mir?“ fragte er leise.

Er sah John nicken, bevor er in die sanfte Dunkelheit wegdriftete. Sah ihn nicken und die grauen Augen sich mit Tränen füllen.


	5. Divergenzen

Sherlock lag auf dem Sofa und starrte an die Decke des Wohnzimmers. Es ging nicht auf. Das alles ging nicht auf. Was sollte ein grundehrlicher Lehrer und Familienvater, der sich in der Werkstatt seines Freundes mit einem Blech in den Unterarm geschnitten hatte, mit einem Mord zu tun haben? Fred Benwick wohnte in einem kleinen Kaff bei Nottingham. Er hatte die Londoner Adresse des Freundes angegeben, dem er beim Umbau geholfen hatte. Alles geklärt. Die Adresse stimmte, die ganze Familie bestätigte den Unfall vor ein paar Wochen. Und Fred Benwick hatte zurückgerufen. Sherlock hatte die Schule kontaktiert, an der Benwick arbeitete. Er galt als langjährige, zuverlässige Lehrkraft. Der Mann hatte Frau und drei Kinder, wohnte und arbeitete seit Jahren in diesem Dorf.

Hatte sich John getäuscht? War der Mann auf dem Bild nicht Fred Benwick sondern sah ihm einfach ähnlich? Das Foto war schlecht, zu stark gezoomt. Durchaus möglich, sich zu täuschen. Zumal John ihn ja nur kurz gesehen hatte. Dazu passte, dass Fred Benwick nichts von irgendeiner Kofferübergabe wusste. 

Es war nicht das Einzige, das nicht aufging. Der Mann, den die Richterin für den Mörder ihres Sohnes hielt und den sie hatte beschatten lassen, war ein Bankangestellter, der sich – zumindest auf ersten Blick – nichts zu Schulden hatte kommen lassen. Er hatte mit dem Sohn der Richterin zusammengearbeitet. Sherlock hatte verschiedene Kollegen befragt. Der Kontakt der beiden war gut gewesen, sie hatten sich befreundet, hatten offensichtlich auch Freizeit zusammen verbracht. Der Sohn der Richterin hatte allerdings erst seit zwei Monaten in der Bank gearbeitet. Man hatte ihn noch kaum gekannt.

Das wirklich Seltsame aber war, dass sich auch der Bankangestellte an eine Kofferübergabe nicht erinnern konnte, und seine Aussage, als Sherlock ihm das Foto gezeigt hatte, hatte Seltenheitswert. Er hatte gesagt:

„Ja, das bin ich auf dem Foto. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wo das gewesen sein könnte. Ich kenne die beiden anderen Männer nicht. Und den Koffer habe ich noch nie gesehen.“

Das war mehr als seltsam. Und Lestrade hatte abgewinkt. Der „Fall“ war für den Yard nie ein Fall gewesen. Eindeutig Suizid. Und es lag bereits mehrere Monate zurück. Okay, Mycroft hätte ihm das Ganze nicht in die Hände gedrückt, wenn ein einfacher Beamter die Lösung hätte finden können. Doch wen interessierte das überhaupt? Ausser der Richterin, die mit dem Tod ihres Sohnes nicht klar kam und Mycroft, der ihr einen Gefallen schuldete? Sherlock schloss die Augen. Was interessierte es IHN?

Da waren so viele andere Dinge, die um Grössenordnung spannender waren und ihn weit mehr beschäftigten. Die Trancereise von letzter Nacht. Sie waren bei Freya gewesen, er und der Kentaur. Sie hatten im See gebadet, herumgetollt, frei und ungeniert wie die Kinder. Wie er, früher, mit Redbeard. Sie hatten sich in die Sonne gelegt zum Trocknen und sich massieren lassen von fröhlichen, liebevollen Jungfrauen. Sie waren dicht nebeneinander gelegen, der Kentaur und er, hatten sich träge und lächelnd in die Augen geschaut, während sanfte Hände sie beide massiert hatten. Das Schäkern der Sonne in den grauen Augen. In der Tiefe das Glimmen. Und dann dieser Moment. John, der in sein Haar gegriffen hatte, langsam und lüstern. Ihre Lippen, die sich gefunden hatten. Sherlock hatte sich Johns Kuss geöffnet, war trunken und gierig auf ihn eingegangen. Die Jungfrauen hatten gekichert und sie zusammengeschoben, ihre Körper zusammengeschoben, aneinander gedrückt. Er hatte die leidenschaftliche Kraft des Pferdemannes gespürt, die harte Brust, die starken Arme, die ihn umschlungen hielten, ihn festhielten, in zärtlicher Rücksicht auf seine eigene, schwache, menschliche Gestalt. Und er, Sherlock, hatte sich den tiefen und heissen Gefühlen hingegeben, hatte in einem nicht zu kontrollierenden Rausch seinen Unterleib an der Pferdebrust gerieben, hemmungslos und vertrauensvoll zugleich, war steinhart geworden und hatte den Orgasmus geschehen lassen, der ihn mit ungezähmter Heftigkeit überwältigt hatte. Der Kentaur hatte ihn gestreichelt, ihn festgehalten, ihm mit liebeüberschwemmtem Blick in die Augen gelächelt.

Es war ein Resultat. Er hatte es geahnt. Er konnte mit dem Kentaur schlafen. Er konnte diese Grenze mit ihm überschreiten. Er konnte es zulassen mit ihm. Und es lag ein weites Meer an Glücksgefühl hinter dieser Tatsache. Etwas, das Sherlock nie vorher in diesem Ausmass erfahren hatte.

Sherlock wusste nicht, ob er zufrieden sein sollte mit dem Resultat oder nicht. Es bestätigte, was er befürchtet hatte. Dass es nämlich nicht nur Emotionen waren, die ihn so schmerzhaft an John banden. Es waren auch diese körperlichen Dinge, und zwar in weit grösserem Umfang, als er angenommen hatte. Es waren Dinge, die er bisher für irrelevant erklärt hatte und vor denen er sich erfolgreich hatte schützen können. Bis noch vor wenigen Wochen. Aber nun forderte sein Körper mit Vehemenz etwas von ihm, das er ihm nicht geben wollte und nicht geben konnte. Grundsätzlich nicht geben wollte. Im Speziellen aber noch viel weniger. Denn er trat damit in Konkurrenz zu Mary, und das wiederum würde sie alle, sie alle drei, unglücklich machen.

Genau betrachtet gab es jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er wich John weiterhin aus. Sie würden mehr und mehr auseinanderdriften, und spätestens wenn das Kind da war, würden sie sich ganz aus den Augen verlieren und sie alle konnten unbehelligt ihr Leben leben. Oder er konfrontierte John mit den Forderungen seines Körpers, was vermutlich dazu führen würde, dass John erschrocken auch seinerseits auf Distanz ging. Das Resultat war dasselbe. Er verlor John.

Er hatte ihn bereits auf diese Weise verloren, als sie in einem ahnungsvollen Augenblick eine Plexiglasscheibe auf ihre Freundschaft gelegt hatten, kurz nach der Hochzeit, als die Gefühle sie mit Macht überrumpelt hatten. Als könne man Freundschaft damit konservieren. Als könne man aufhalten, was geschah. Es war nur ein Augenblick gewesen. Aber eine Entscheidung. Eine Entscheidung, die es zu respektieren galt.

Wahrscheinlich aber hatte er John schon damals verloren, als er vom Dach des Barts gesprungen war. Aber da hatte es noch Hoffnung gegeben. Träume. Träume von einer Rückkehr in Johns Arme. Er war davon überzeugt gewesen und sein Wissen darum war gereift in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit: Sie gehörten zusammen und er würde zu ihm zurückkehren und sie würden wieder zusammen wohnen und zusammen arbeiten und sich näher sein denn je. Das war auch so gewesen. Irgendwie. Sie waren sich näher als je vorher. Aber es gab Mary. Eine andere Realität. Eine Realität mit einer quälenden Menge unerfüllter Träume. 

Er durfte sich nichts vormachen. Sie konnten nicht anknüpfen an dem, was einst gewesen war. Er konnte John nicht mehr für sich beanspruchen. John konnte ihm nicht mehr sein, was er brauchte und sich gewünscht hätte. Er konnte auch nicht so tun, als sei alles gut wie es war. Er hatte sich zu tief involviert. Viel zu tief. Es gab keine Kompromisse mehr. Keine Lösungen. Er konnte nicht zurück. Er verlor John vollständig. Seine Aufgabe war es, damit zurecht zu kommen. 

Es zu denken und zu wissen war einfach. Aber schon ein paar Millimeter tiefer war es unmöglich. Es riss ihm den Boden weg. Es riss alles an ihm auf, was ihn ausmachte. Wirklich alles, zurück bis zum Trauma mit Redbeard. Es erschütterte das Fundament seines Lebens derart, dass er nicht mehr stehen konnte. Es tat so weh, dass er den Schmerz nicht mehr aushielt. Er musste ihn wegmachen. Er musste da raus. Musste hinaus aus diesem grauenvollen Säurebad der Emotionen, das ihn von innen verätze und zerfrass. Sherlock wusste noch nicht, wie. Aber wenn es denn der Körper war, der sich mit den Emotionen so eng koppelte und alles so unlösbar kompliziert und qualvoll machte, dann musste er beim Körper ansetzen. Denn seine Gedankenkraft, das war Sherlock klar, kam schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr dagegen an.

Sherlock wusste nicht, was John von der vergangenen Nacht mitbekommen hatte. War er noch an seinem Bett gesessen, als er mit dem Kentaur schlief? Hatte er verstanden, was geschah? Hatte es Zeichen gegeben? Irgendwann in der Nacht war er aus dem Rausch erwacht mit einem schmerzhaft erigierten Geschlecht und hatte an sich selber Hand angelegt, noch irgendwo zwischen den Welten schwebend. Er wusste nicht, ob John zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch bei ihm gewesen war oder im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa geschlafen hatte. Es war ihm verblüffend egal. Es war so unglaublich egal. Wahrheit war Wahrheit. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren. Längst nichts mehr.

Am Morgen war John weg gewesen, war wohl in seine Praxis gefahren. Wusste er das wegen Mary? Mary hatte keine Freundin in Corby. Sherlock hatte bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen alles gesehen, was Mary an Verwandten, Freunden und Bekannten hatte. Keine einzige Adresse war aus Corby gewesen. 

 

*

 

Richterin Jennifer Wooten war nicht überrascht.

„Mr. Holmes, kommen Sie herein. Ihr Bruder hat mich schon benachrichtigt, dass Sie sich um die Sache kümmern. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar.“

Richterin Wooten wohnte feudal. Penthouse-Wohnung zuoberst in einem Hochhaus. Blick über ganz London. 

„Mrs. Wooten, ihr Sohn war herzkrank. Die Obduktion hat ergeben, dass die Drogen, die er im Körper hatte, für den Herzstillstand verantwortlich waren. Warum glauben Sie, es sei Mord?“

„Mein Sohn hätte sich niemals Drogen gespritzt.“

„Das sagen alle Eltern.“

„Mr. Holmes. Mein Sohn war nicht dumm. Er wusste genau, dass seine Herzkrankheit das nicht zuliess.“

„Das spricht für beabsichtigten Suizid.“

„Nein. Er hatte keinen Grund dazu.“

„Auch das sagen alle Eltern.“

„Er hatte eben einen neuen Job in der Bank begonnen. Sein Traumjob. Er war glücklich.“

„Gibt es noch eine Krankenakte von Ihrem Sohn?“

„Ja. Die ist bei mir.“

„Kann ich sie haben?“

„Selbstverständlich. Ich hole sie Ihnen.“

Die Richterin verliess den Raum. Sherlock nutzte die Gelegenheit und schaute sich interessiert um. Über dem Sideboard hingen in drei schmale, lange Bilderrahmen mit Porträts. Foto neben Foto. Je fünf Porträts ein und derselben Person. Schwarzweiss. Kunstvoll. Drei Serien. Eine von der Richterin. Eine von ihrem Sohn. Eine von einem anderen jungen Mann, der dem Sohn zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah.

„Hat Ihr Sohn einen Zwillingsbruder?“ fragte Sherlock und nahm die Krankenakte entgegen, die die Richterin ihm hinstreckte. 

„Ja. Er lebt in Hawaii und arbeitet dort in einem Hotel. Er ist Hotelfachmann.“

„Der Mann, den Sie beschatten liessen - offensichtlich ein Arbeitskollege Ihres Sohnes – warum glauben Sie, dass er mit dem Mord etwas zu tun hat?“

„Olivier – mein Sohn – hatte sich sehr schnell mit ihm angefreundet. Sie gingen zusammen aus. Auch an äusserst zweifelhafte Orte. Drogen. Frauen. Sie wissen schon. Mein Sohn war fasziniert davon. Er ist sehr behütet aufgewachsen, müssen Sie wissen. Er veränderte sich.“

„Er wohnte bei Ihnen?“

„Ja.“

„Brachte er seinen Freund mit nach Hause?“

„Nein. Nur einmal, da kam er mit in die Wohnung und wartete im Wohnzimmer bis mein Sohn sich umgezogen hatte. Wir haben nur ein paar Sätze miteinander gewechselt. Die üblichen Banalitäten. Danach gingen sie zusammen weg.“

„Was könnte der Freund ihres Sohnes für ein Motiv gehabt haben, Olivier umzubringen?“

„Er handelt mit Drogen oder tätigt sonst irgendwelche krummen Geschäfte. Sie haben das Foto ja gesehen. Ich bin sicher, dass etwas nicht sauber ist mit ihm. Mein Sohn ist ihm irgendwie dahintergekommen, nehme ich an.“

„Haben Sie Beweise? Indizien? Informationen?“

„Nein. Nur die Fotos, die Ihnen Ihr Bruder gegeben haben dürfte.“

„Ja, hat er. Danke. Ich werde mir den Freund Ihres verstorbenen Sohnes mal näher ansehen. Sie hören von mir.“

 

*

 

„Sherlock! Du kommst zu mir in die Praxis?“

John freute sich offensichtlich. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. 

„Störe ich?“

„Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Ich mache nur noch Papierkram. Komm rein. Was führt dich hierher?“

Sherlock legte die Krankenakte vor John auf den Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem normalerweise die Patienten sassen.

„Ich brauche deine medizinische Kompetenz. Könntest du dir das mal ansehen? Es ist die Krankenakte von Olivier Wooden, dem angeblichen Mordopfer. Er war herzkrank.“

„Klar kann ich das! Ich wollte dich sowieso fragen, ob …“ John stockte.

„Was?“ fragte Sherlock.

„… ob wir den Abend zusammen verbringen. Mary hat sich gerührt. Sie bleibt noch bis Montag bei ihrer Freundin.“

„Nein.“

„Was nein?“

„Ich will heute Abend allein sein, John. Ich bin nicht der Ersatzposten für Mary.“

„Sherlock! Du warst nie ein Ersatz. Das weisst du genau. Im Gegenteil.“

„Im Gegenteil was?“

Sie schauten sich an über den Arzt-Schreibtisch mit dem Modell der Halswirbelsäule, dem Telefon, den Akten und dem Bildschirm mit den Daten, an denen John gearbeitet hatte. Sie schauten sich stumm in die Augen und Sherlock war umgehend klar, dass sie wieder an demselben Punkt angelangt waren. Er provozierte John. Er tat es nicht bewusst und das war das, das ihm am meisten zu denken gab. Ein Wort gab das andere. Unkontrolliert. Und sie kamen immer wieder zu demselben Punkt. Er provozierte von John, dass er ihn bestätigte. Dass er ihm sagte, was er ihm bedeutete. Es war wie ein Automatismus. Und es war nicht nur er. John ging darauf ein. Es war zwischen ihnen. Sie redeten beide um dasselbe Thema herum ohne es je zu fixieren.

„Du warst nie ein Ersatz für irgendwas oder irgendwen, Sherlock“, sagte John. Es klang gefasst und ruhig.

Sie verliessen die Praxis, eine Stunde später, und gingen zusammen in das nahegelegene Pub. John hatte die Krankenakte des jungen Mannes studiert und war der Ansicht, dass dieses Herz nicht mehr lange durchgehalten hätte.

„Er hätte früher oder später ein neues Herz gebraucht. Sieht nicht gut aus.“

„Wie lange hättest du ihm noch gegeben?“

„Ohne Spenderherz zwei Jahre. Höchstens.“

Es war schon spät, ging gegen 20 Uhr. Sie sassen im Pub. John war hungrig und bestellte ein Sandwich. Sie tranken ein Ale wie die meisten Gäste hier und Sherlock fragte:

„Weisst du eigentlich, wo Mary ist?“

John musterte Sherlock.

„In Corby bei einer Freundin“, antwortete er misstrauisch.

„Hast du eine Adresse dieser Freundin?“

„Ja, natürlich.“

Sherlock streckte schweigend die Hand aus. John kramte in seiner Jacke, holte sein Mobiltelefon hervor und suchte. Legte das Handy dann in Sherlocks Hand.

„Warst du mal da?“ fragte Sherlock. „Kennst du die Freundin?“

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Sherlock …“

„Du hast mich gefragt ob ich …“

„Ich weiss.“ John unterbrach den Freund. „Ich weiss, was ich dich gefragt habe, Sherlock.“

„Und?“

„Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht hinter ihr her spionieren …“

„… und herausfinden, dass sie lügt.“

„Sie lügt nicht.“

Sherlock schaute in die grauen Augen, die fast panisch waren. Angst. John hatte Angst, dass es wahr sein könnte. Mary. Warum log sie? Sherlock war sicher, dass sie das tat. Aber warum?

„Soll ich es nachprüfen? Die Adresse?“ fragte Sherlock vorsichtig. Und er fügte an: „An eurer Hochzeit, da gab es noch keine Freundin in Corby.“

John drehte das Bierglas in den Händen, dachte nach. Dann schaute er auf in Sherlocks Augen und fragte, nachdenklich:

„Welchen Grund sollte sie haben, mich zu belügen?“

„Ich weiss es nicht, John.“

Sherlock verschwieg, dass er eine Vermutung hatte. Aber sie war so ungeheuerlich, dass er John nichts davon sagen wollte solange sie sich nicht in irgendeiner Form bestätigen liess. Sollte sich allerdings herausstellen, dass er Recht hatte, dann war es besser, John im Auge zu behalten. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht, wenn er an die Baker Street kam während Mary weg war.

„Ich habe es mir überlegt“, sagte Sherlock. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bis Montag zu mir kommst.“


	6. Der Schatten

John ging nach oben. Er würde bleiben bis Montag. Mrs. Hudson hatte das Zimmer für ihn bereit gemacht. Die alte Lady hatte sich fast überschlagen vor Freude:

„John! Wie schön, dass Sie wieder einmal hier sind!“ Und etwas leiser zu John: „Er braucht Sie, John. Sie sollten sich mehr um ihn kümmern. Er vereinsamt völlig. Das ist nicht gut. Das ist gar nicht gut.“ Und flüsternd: „Er schliesst sich manchmal ein.“

Natürlich hatte Sherlock es gehört. Mrs. Hudson hatte sich auch nicht wirklich Mühe gegeben, ihre Worte vor ihm zu verbergen.

„Ich bin jetzt ja hier, Mrs. Hudson“, hatte John geantwortet, ruhig, und sein Blick hatte den von Sherlock gefunden.

Für einen Moment nur. Einen langen, seltsamen Moment. Sherlock war sich nicht im Klaren, was der Blick bedeutet hatte. John hatte etwas in ihm berührt. Vielleicht aber war er einfach nur zu aufgerissen, zu wund, neigte dazu, alles zu überinterpretieren. Vielleicht hatte John ihn einfach nur angesehen. 

Sherlock setzte sich an den Küchentisch mit dem Set, das er sich zusammengestellt hatte. Er würde das Morphin noch einmal etwas reduzieren, dadurch mehr Zeit gewinnen in der Phase, die ihm erlaubte, mit dem Kentaur zu sein. Er sehnte sich nach ihm. Sein Körper sehnte sich nach ihm. Wärme füllte seinen Bauch, floss in seine Lende, wenn er an ihn dachte. Er wollte mit ihm schlafen. Sherlock war sich dessen bewusst.

Johns Anwesenheit machte alles schlimmer. Johns Augen waren die des Kentaur. Sein Geruch war der des Kentaur. Johns Stimme, wenn er entspannt war. Entspannt und aufmerksam und liebevoll. John war das manchmal. War es heute Abend gewesen. Das machte es schwierig. Der Kentaur war diese Seite von John, diese liebevolle, aufmerksame Seite, war jener John, von dem er träumte. Es war Sherlock bewusst und es beschäftigte ihn. Er war dabei, John zu ersetzen durch eine Traumgestalt, die er sich selber schuf aus seinen Sehnsüchten. Vielleicht war es eine Möglichkeit, vom richtigen John loszukommen. Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich aber ersetzte es die eine Abhängigkeit durch eine andere. Durch eine, die gefährlich war, weil er sie steuern konnte. Weil er kein wirkliches Gegenüber hatte. Keine Konfrontation, keinen Spiegel, keine Korrektur. Weil er sich selber gegenüber stand, sich seinen eigenen Träumen auslieferte und sich in sie verstrickte. Sich in sich selber verstrickte.

Vielleicht war es besser, einen anderen Ersatz zu suchen. Einen realen. Sollte er mit Janine Kontakt aufnehmen? Sie hatte sich seit der Hochzeit schon mehrmals gemeldet, aber er hatte sie immer abgewiesen.

Sherlock zog die Spritze auf, versorgte das Set. Dann legte er sich ins Bett, injizierte sich den Cocktail, streckte sich aus und liess sich hineinsinken ins warme Dunkel des beginnenden Rausches.

 

*

 

Es ist alles anders diesmal. Sherlock ist in Freyas Welt, aber ein Schatten zieht mit. Mit jedem Schritt wandert er mit ihm, am Boden ein Kreis, zwei Meter Radius. Und nicht nur am Boden. Der Baum überzieht sich mit dämmerkalten Blau, als Sherlock sich nähert. Und es ist, als wichen Blätter und Zweige vor ihm zurück. Ja, sogar der Stamm beugt sich in die andere Richtung. Am Boden ducken sich die Gräser und die Blumen schliessen ihre Blüten und rollen sich ein, sobald der Schatten auf sie fällt. Die Jungfrauen und Jünglinge fliehen vor Sherlock. Aussen, an der Peripherie des Kreises, streichen die Katzen der Freya um ihn herum, geduckt und fluchtbereit. Ihre Schwänze zucken unruhig. Sie beobachten Sherlock mit glühenden Augen und fauchen ihn an. Der Kentaur steht da, am Rand der Wiese, breitbeinig. Die grauen Augen sind voller Angst und Sorge. Sein Schweif geht unruhig hin und her, als Sherlock näher kommt.

„Bleib stehen“, sagte er und hebt die Hand.

„John.“

Der Kentaur weicht den Schritt zurück, den Sherlock auf ihn zugeht. Sein Arm ist ganz ausgestreckt und er hält Sherlock abweisend die Handfläche entgegen.

„Stopp!“

Der Pferdemann steht fest und breit mit den Vorderbeinen, aber die hinteren Hufe trippeln nervös auf dem trockenen Steppenboden, auf dem er steht, und sein Schweif schlägt. Es ist der angeborene Fluchtinstinkt der Pferde. Eine falsche Bewegung und der Kentaur stiebt davon. Sherlock erkennt es sofort und bleibt erschrocken stehen. Sie schauen sich in die Augen durch den Schatten hindurch, der mit seinem dämmrigen Blau jedes Licht zwischen ihnen zu schlucken scheint. Die Katzen der Freya maunzen und knurren.

Freya ruft sie zurück, als sie zum Kentaur hinzutritt und den Arm um dessen Widerrist legt. Die Katzen gehen zu ihr, schmeicheln um ihre Beine ohne Sherlock auch nur einen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen. Freyrs Eber schnaubt als er dazukommt, gefolgt von Freyr. Sie stehen da und starren Sherlock an. Freyr und Freya, beide den Arm schützend um den Kentaur gelegt. Die Katzen sind unruhig, der Eber scheint verärgert zu sein, hält aber Distanz.

„Was ist los?“ fragt Sherlock verwirrt und eingeschüchtert.

Der Kentaur schluckt schwer. Es scheint ihm schwer zu fallen, als er flüstert:

„Du trägst den Schatten der Medusa.“

Den Schatten der Medusa. Sherlock weiss nicht, was das ist. Er spürt nichts davon. Der Schatten hat keine eigene Präsenz, wird erst sichtbar, wenn er auf Dinge fällt. Auf den Boden, die Blumen, die Gräser, die Bäume. Lebewesen, die fliehen können, fliehen davor. Sogar die Bienen und Mücken suchen das Weite. Vögel flattern erschrocken auf.

Sherlock streckt langsam den Arm aus zum Kentaur.

„John.“

„Bleib wo du bist, Sherlock“, sagt John.

Aber auch er streckt die Hand aus, streckt sie suchend aus zu Sherlock. In seinen Augen glänzen Tränen. Freyr und Freya halten ihn fest. Freya redet leise auf John ein. Die grauen Augen flackern vor Angst. Er schaut Sherlock tief und lange an, bevor er sich wegdreht, mit dem Arm über die Augen wischt und davongeht, langsam und schwer. Gebrochen.

Sherlocks Atem stockt. John geht weg und lässt ihn in diesem kalten Schatten zurück. Nein!

„JOHN!“ Sherlock schreit es verzweifelt und mit ganzer Kraft. _Nein! Nein! Nein! John! Geh nicht! Bitte! Nein! John …_

Sherlocks Impuls, dem Kentaur nachzulaufen, gefriert. Sein Körper funktioniert nicht. Nichts an ihm funktioniert. Eisige Kälte durchspült Sherlock, reisst ein Loch in ihn, von oben bis unten, durch alles hindurch. Reisst alles leer. Er glaubt hinsinken zu müssen, aber er bleibt stehen. Eine versteinerte Hülle. Starr und kalt.

Dann kommt Freya. Kommt ganz an die Grenze des Schattens. So nahe, dass sie ihn berühren kann. Sie legt ihre Hand an die bläuliche Membran. Eine Welle von Wärme erreicht Sherlock und er schaut auf in die Augen der Göttin.

„Wach auf, Sherlock“, sagt Freya. „Nimm deinen Schild und werde Perseus.“

Und dann geht alles ganz schnell. Der Schatten platzt wie eine Seifenblase und Sherlock rennt. Rennt zum Tor, reisst es auf, stürzt hinaus auf den breiten Weg, der an Freyrs und Freyas Welt vorbeiführt. Er rennt nach rechts, den Weg entlang, den sie gekommen sind, er und der Kentaur, rennt atemlos, vorbei am zerfallenen Steintor, gesäumt von Holunterbüschen, vorbei an den Sonnenblumenfeldern, durch das kurze Waldstück hinaus in die Steppe. Sherlock stolpert der Gestalt entgegen, die ihm in gestrecktem Galopp entgegenkommt. Es ist der Kentaur. Er zieht Sherlock auf seinen Rücken, noch im Laufen, mitten in der Drehung, Staub wirbelt auf unter seinen Hufen, als er auf der Hinterhand keuchend dreht und mit ihm davonstiebt. 

Sie halten erst an, als sie auf ihrer Wiese sind. John lacht panisch nach dem rasenden Lauf, lehnt sich gegen einen Baum, hält sich am Stamm fest. Sherlock streckt sich auf dem Rücken des Pferdes aus, drückte sein Gesicht in das weiche Fell und lacht und weint gleichzeitig, während sich seine Finger ins Fleisch des Freundes krallen.

John lässt sich einfach sinken, lässt sich am Stamm der Eiche, an der sie lehnen, ins Gras niedersinken, greift nach hinten und zieht Sherlock zu sich. An sich. Sherlock nackter Körper reibt über das verschwitzte Fell des Kentaur. Kräftige Hände greifen in sein Haar. Sherlock schlingt beide Arme um den nackten Männerkörper. Ihre Lippen suchen sich hungrig und haltlos. Sie lachen noch halb, halb weinen sie, Erleichterung mischt sich mit Verlangen, Euphorie mit Lust. Der wilde Ritt geht nahtlos in ungebändigte Leidenschaft über. Sherlock atmet die Hitze des anderen, fühlt das Beben in dem starken Körper, hört das Stöhnen, fühlt die hemmungslose Glut, die sie beide in einen feurigen Schlund zieht. Der Raum geht verloren, die Zeit zerfällt, die Umgebung schmilzt weg. Da ist nur noch blinde Ekstase, die heftiger wird und härter und verzweifelter und unerträglicher. Die überhandnimmt und alles wegfrisst. Feuer. Da ist nur noch loderndes Feuer, das Sherlock verbrennt. Er keucht und windet sich und stöhnt.

Die bestimmende Hand des Kentaur in Sherlocks Nackenhaar, Sherlock wird nach vorne gedrückt, fühlt die bebende Gier des Pferdemannes, den heissen Atem, spürt das harte männliche Geschlecht, das unbeherrscht zwischen seine Pobacken drückt. Die pulsende Spitze verharrt einen Augenblick am Eingang und ein heisses Verlangen überspült Sherlock mit solcher Macht, dass er ohnmächtig zu werden glaubt. Er drückt sich dem Kentaur besinnungslos entgegen, schreit leise auf vor Überraschung, als John in ihn eindringt. Er will ihn haben, ihn ganz haben. In sich haben. Vollständig. Will ihn aufnehmen, will, dass sie verschmelzen. Tief. Ganz tief. Der Kentaur füllt ihn aus, schwer und ganz und nimmt ihn ein. Kompromisslos. Feuerwalzen drehen in Sherlocks Bauch, in seiner Brust, in seinem Kopf, nehmen ihm den Atem, verbrennen seinen Körper. Sherlock schreit, als der Feuerschleier reisst, als der Kentaur ihn in die Schulter beisst und mit heftiger Kontraktion heissen Samen in ihn ergiesst. Sherlock überquillt im selben Augenblick, fühlt den Brand seinen Körper überschwemmen, die Feuchte sich zwischen seinen Beinen ausbreiten. Es riecht nach Hitze und nach Schweiss und nach dem süsslichwürzigen Aroma der Lust.

 

*

 

Es ist dämmrig im Zimmer. Und es ist heiss. Das Bett schaukelt leise, wiegt hin und her. Es sind die Blasen, die rund herum ausgeschieden werden aus dem dämmrigen Dunkel, und die alles in Bewegung halten. Sie steigen aus den sich krümmenden Vorhängen, lösen sich aus den sich wölbenden Wänden und tropfen aus der Zimmerdecke.

„Sherlock? Wach auf! Komm!“

Es ist die Stimme des Kentaur. Irgendwie weit weg. Wie durch dichten Nebel. Etwas rüttelt an Sherlocks Schulter, erschüttert die ganze Wahrnehmung, löst plötzliche Kopfschmerzen aus. Sherlock ist nicht sicher, ob er noch träumt oder dabei ist, aufzuwachen. Er ist in seinem Schlafzimmer. Aber das bedeutet nichts. Er weiss nicht, auf welcher Seite er gerufen wird. Hier oder drüben? Wohin aufwachen? Ruft der Kentaur ihn? Sie haben sich stürmisch geliebt. Ist er danach eingeschlafen?

Da ist jemand. Es geht eine unheimliche Wärme von der Gegenwart aus, die Sherlock wahrnimmt.

„Sherlock. Du hast geschrien. Komm zurück, Sherlock.“

„John?“ Der Mund ist verdorrt und zugeklebt, die Lippen gelähmt. Sherlock braucht drei oder vier Anläufe, bis er den Namen sagen kann.

„Ja, ich bin‘s. Was ist passiert?“

Sherlock lächelt in der Erinnerung an den glühenden Taumel.

„Du hast mich gebissen.“

„Ich habe dich gebissen? Warum?“

„In der Ekstase.“

„Sherlock.“ Eine warme Hand auf seinem Oberarm. „Was ist geschehen? Sag es mir.“

„Du hast mich in die Schulter gebissen.“

Sherlock tastet nach der schmerzenden Stelle im Nacken. Da ist etwas Hartes. Sein Mobiltelefon? Der vertraute Gegenstand zwischen seinen Fingern reisst für einen Moment den Schleier auf. Er ist zurück. Zurück in seinem Zimmer. Die Gestalt auf seinem Bett ist John. Nicht der Kentaur. Zu spät. Er hat es gesagt. Hat er es gesagt? Dass sie miteinander geschlafen haben? So heissblütig. So wunderbar ungehemmt und frei. John reagiert nicht.

Sherlock dreht den Kopf und schaut zu der Gestalt, die auf dem Bettrand sitzt und diese ungeheuerliche Wärme abstrahlt. Die Bewegung verstärkt das schwache Hämmern in seinem Kopf augenblicklich. Sherlock presst die Handballen an seine Schläfen. Das Hämmern lässt wieder nach, ganz langsam. 

John. Johns Atem ist schwer. Seine Augen sind blank und tief. Sind auf Sherlock gerichtet. Das Grau glimmt im Halbdunkel des Raumes. Es ist ganz still und warm. Still und warm. Nur Johns Atem. Und die Augen.

John sitzt auf dem Bett und schweigt. Sein Atem. Er ist schwer. Wortlos. Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Er hat es gesagt. Hat es dem falschen John gesagt und der hat es gehört. John wird gleich sagen, dass er nicht schwul ist. Oder er wird einfach aufstehen und gehen. Oder losschreien. Oder aufspringen und fliehen. Aber noch nicht jetzt. Noch sitzt er. Sitzt und brütet. Kämpft. Ein dämmriges, stummes Schlachtfeld. Emotionales Katastrophenszenario. Eine Ebene, auf der zwei Heere aufeinander prallen und sich ineinander verkeilen. Wie im Film. Von weit oben gesehen. Zwei Massen, die aufeinander zufliessen, ineinander gedrängt werden und sich mehr und mehr vermischen. Und wenn man näher hin zoomt sieht man das Gewühl. Not-Modus. Nahkampf. Gerangel. Manche werden erschlagen. Andere siegen. Doch es fliesst kein Blut. Seltsames Bild. Sherlock starrt auf das Schlachtfeld, auf dem die Durchmischung der Heere und die Bewegung immer homogener werden. Ist er schon wach? Oder noch im Rausch? John schweigt noch immer. Ist er überhaupt da? Es ist einfach still. Still, warm und dämmrig. Seltsam. Sherlock schliesst die Augen, sinkt in ein schwindliges Karussell und klammert sich im Leintuch fest. In seinem Kopf rollen schwere Steine von einer Seite auf die andere.

„Sherlock.“

Es ist nur ein ganz leises Flüstern und es kommt unerwartet, nach einer langen Zeit wortloser Stille, während der Sherlock gedöst und jedes Zeitgefühl verloren hat. Johns Stimme ist so weich. So ganz weich. Ihr Klang erreicht Sherlocks Herz ungefiltert. Oder das, was da drin ist, in seiner Brust. Es wird warm und weit. In seinem Schritt ist es feucht und klebt. John sitzt noch immer da und strahlt Wärme ab. Es ist heller im Zimmer. Dämmert wahrscheinlich in den Morgen. John ist nicht weggegangen. War da nicht etwas mit Medusa? Ein Schatten?

„Du hast Sex mit dem Kentaur“, sagt John einfach, „und der Kentaur bin ich.“

„Ja.“

Es ist gesagt jetzt. Es ist klar gesagt. Das ist vielleicht gut so. Was auch immer kommt. Die Kopfschmerzen sind jetzt heftig. 

„Es überrascht mich nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst“, sagt John leise. „Einfach, dass das klar ist.“ Seine Stimme schwankt ein bisschen. „Und ich werde hier nicht weggehen, bevor wir nicht darüber geredet haben, Sherlock. Damit auch das klar ist.“

Johns Stimme ist noch immer weich und aufgelöst. Es ist nichts Alarmiertes darin. Sie ist sanft und ernst.


	7. Schlangenköpfe

John ging nicht. Er haftete an Sherlock, als habe ihn jemand elektrostatisch aufgeladen und Adhäsion erzeugt. Vielleicht nahm Sherlock es auch nur so wahr in seinem traumschweren Zustand. Sie versuchten zu reden.

Sie sassen vor ihrem Kaffee am Küchentisch, und John sagte:

“Ich möchte, dass wir etwas ändern zwischen uns, Sherlock. Und zwar ab sofort.“

„Was?“ Sherlock tönte unwillig.

Er sass da, vor seinem Kaffee. John hatte Frühstück gemacht. Wie früher. Aber Sherlock hatte nichts gegessen. Nur Kaffee. Wie früher, wenn sie Streit gehabt hatten. Und sie hatten sich häufig gestritten, früher. Und es hatte gut getan. Sherlock wurde es erst jetzt bewusst. Es hatte gut getan, Johns Emotionen zu spüren, die Verbindung zwischen ihnen, Johns Erreichbarkeit zu provozieren. Sherlock hatte es meist dann getan, wenn John eine Frau kennengelernt hatte. Kampf um Johns Aufmerksamkeit. Und Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Er hatte John klar spüren lassen, dass er, Sherlock, kein selbstverständlicher Wert war. Es war ihm nie wirklich bewusst gewesen. Das war es erst jetzt. Doch jetzt ging es nicht mehr. Es gab Mary. John liess sich nicht mehr so einfach provozieren. 

Manchmal war Sherlock auch nur übellaunig gewesen. Früher schon. Hatte sich verweigert und nicht genau gewusst weshalb. Wie jetzt. Ein unbestimmtes Unwohlsein. Weil etwas nicht so war, wie er es gewollt hatte, weil er keine Kontrolle hatte darüber, was geschah. Dann war er früher schon abweisend geworden. Wie jetzt.

John kannte das Spiel. Durchschaute es wahrscheinlich. John streckte die eine Hand aus, schob sie über den Tisch in Sherlocks Richtung. Nur ein paar Zentimeter.

„Ich möchte, dass du mich anfasst“, sagte John. 

Sherlock starrte auf die offene, einladende Hand des Freundes.

„Nein“, sagte er. „Wozu?“

„Seit du mich kennst weichst du Körperkontakt aus. Aber das ist der falsche Weg, Sherlock. Probiere es wenigstens aus. Komm.“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein.“

„Was hast du zu verlieren?“

„Es geht nicht um Körperkontakt, John. Es geht um ganz andere Dinge“, sagte Sherlock trotzig.

„Dann sag mir, worum es geht, Sherlock.“ Johns Stimme mild, sein Blick ernst und aufmerksam. Noch immer die offene Hand auf dem Tisch.

Sherlock schwieg. Es ging um viel mehr. Es ging um alles. Um sein Leben. Um diese Leere und Einsamkeit. Um den Schmerz, den er nicht aushielt. Um die Unmöglichkeit, ohne John zu leben.

„Ich werde nicht weggehen, bevor wir nicht darüber geredet haben, Sherlock. Also gib mir eine Antwort.“ Schweigen. Nach einer Weile sagte John: „Du nimmst wieder Drogen in massivster Dosierung und täglich. Du ziehst dich zurück und nimmst keine Fälle mehr an. Du bist verzweifelt, Sherlock. Und es geht offensichtlich um mich.“ Und sehr nachdenklich: „Nein, falsch. Es geht nicht um mich. Es geht um uns. Um uns beide.“

„Auch“, gab Sherlock zu, verwirrt darüber, dass Johns Finger die seinen erreicht hatten, darüber strichen, ganz selbstverständlich, nebenbei, während er redete, und Johns Hand sich schliesslich um die seine schloss. Ganz leicht nur. Ganz selbstverständlich.

Sherlock war zu überrumpelt um seine Hand zurückzuziehen. Er hatte nie im Leben damit gerechnet, dass John so etwas tun würde, hier, am Küchentisch. Doch jetzt war es überraschend gut. Ohne jeden Druck. So warm und schön. Und es machte ihm keine Angst und rieb ihn nicht auf, wie er befürchtet hatte. John hob seine zweite Hand, legte sie sanft auf ihre beiden Hände, und Sherlock – dem spontanen Impuls gehorchend - legte die seine dazu, darauf, auf Johns Hand. Ihre Hände nestelten ineinander, suchten sich, brauchten einen Moment, bis sie sich gefunden hatten.

Sie schauten sich an, über die kleine, von Laborgegenständen freigemachte Ecke des Tisches, ihre Hände ineinander. Sherlock schaute in die grauen Augen. Es war verblüffend angenehm. Da war keine Aufregung zwischen ihnen. Nur sein Herz schlug satt und stark. Schlug in die warmen Hände, in die grauen Augen.

„Das ist ein Teil von dem, was du suchst, nicht wahr?“ fragte John leise.

Sherlock nickte. Etwas geschah mit ihm. Etwas, das er nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Wärme durchströmte ihn, machte ihn weich. Er drückte leicht Johns Finger, fühlte den zärtlichen Gegendruck.

_Du fällst immer zu mir. Es kann dir nichts passieren._

Der Kentaur hatte es zu ihm gesagt als sie sich in den Armen gelegen waren, drüben, nach dem Liebesakt. Johns Augen waren die des Kentaur. Sherlock wusste für ein paar Herzschläge nicht, wen er sah, John oder den Kentaur. Oder beide?

„Ich falle zu dir“, flüsterte er und erschrak im selben Augenblick über das, was er gesagt hatte.

„Ich bin hier, Sherlock.“

„Bald bist du Familienvater“, sagte Sherlock leise. Er hörte sich selber reden, hörte verwundert, wie entspannt und liebevoll seine Stimme tönte.

John lächelte.

„Ja“, sagte er. „Und?“

„Mary. Das Kind. Deine Praxis. Du wohnst nicht mehr hier. Wir arbeiten nicht mehr zusammen. Du hast keine Zeit für mich.“

„Alles ist änderbar. Alle Probleme sind lösbar.“

„Du hast Verpflichtungen, John.“

„Warum starrst du auf das Problem? Das ist …“

Der Klingelton von Sherlocks Handy unterbrach sie. Das Mobiltelefon lag neben Sherlock auf dem Tisch. Er schaute auf das Display ohne Johns Hände loszulassen. 

„Mycroft“, sagte er.

John nickte und Sherlock zog langsam seine Hände aus denen des Freundes, nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„Was?“ knurrte er unfreundlich in den Hörer.

 

*

 

Richterin Jennifer Wooten war mit grösster Wahrscheinlichkeit gekidnappt worden. Es fehlte jede Spur von ihr. Nachbarn hatten am Morgen die Polizei alarmiert, als sie die Tür der Penthouse-Wohnung offen vorgefunden hatten, in der Wohnung umgefallene Stühle, Geschirr und Kleidung am Boden, aber keine Richterin. Die Nachbarn gaben zu Protokoll, in der Nacht Lärm und Gepolter in der Wohnung gehört zu haben. Sie waren sogar nach oben gegangen und hatten geläutet und gerufen. Niemand hatte aufgemacht. Die Wohnungstür von innen abgeriegelt. Und es war auch wieder ruhig gewesen zu jenem Zeitpunkt. Sie hatten nichts mehr gehört und waren zu Bett gegangen. Am Morgen hatten sie aber dann doch nach der Richterin schauen wollen und das Chaos vorgefunden. 

Die Polizeibeamten hatten Lestrade informiert, da dieser vor einem halben Jahr den angeblichen Mordfall an Olivier Wooten bearbeitet hatte. Lestrade hatte Mycroft informiert. Da es kein Mordopfer gab, waren Lestrade und seine Leute nicht involviert. Es gab auch sonst wenig Aufruhr. Es gab keine Anzeichen von Einbruch, auch keine Blutspuren. Die Polizeibeamten hatten das Chaos in der Wohnung lediglich fotografiert, ein paar Fingerabdrücke gesichert und die Aussagen der Nachbarn aufgenommen.

Sherlock stöberte herum. Ein paar Stühle lagen am Boden, Scherben eines Rotweinglases in einer kleinen Pfütze Wein, auf dem Tisch die angetrunkene Flasche. Eine Hydrokultur mit einer riesigen Kentia-Palme war umgefallen, der granulierte Blähton hatte sich im ganzen Wohnzimmer verstreut. Papiere lagen am Boden verteilt. Offensichtlich Unterlagen zu einem Betrugsfall, den die Richterin betreute. Eine Glasschale mit Obst war wahrscheinlich vom Tisch gefegt oder geworfen worden. Die Scherben lagen weit verstraut, ebenso die Trauben, Äpfel und Bananen.

„Sieht nach Streit aus“, sagte John. 

„Es muss jedenfalls mehr als eine Person gewesen sein, denn die Richterin wurde offenbar relativ schnell überwältigt und wahrscheinlich gefesselt und geknebelt“, sagte Sherlock. „Gemäss Nachbarn war es ja wieder ruhig, als sie nach oben kamen, die Täter waren aber offenbar noch in der Wohnung, denn sie war von innen abgeschlossen.“

„Hat sie die Täter gekannt? Oder wie kamen sie in die Wohnung? Es war mitten in der Nacht.“

„Ja, das ist seltsam.“ Sherlock untersuchte aufmerksam das schmutzige Geschirr in der Küche. „Es war auch kein Besuch da, der sie mitgenommen haben könnte. Alles nur einzelne Gläser und Teller. Und weisst du, was mir auch noch seltsam vorkommt, John? Warum passiert das genau jetzt, wo ich begonnen habe, mich mit dem Tod ihres Sohnes zu beschäftigen.“

„Hat jemand Angst, du könntest etwas herausfinden?“

„Und deshalb kidnappt er die Richterin? Nicht wirklich logisch.“

„Was ist mit den Männern auf den Fotos? Die Kofferübergabe. Wir haben zwei davon befragt. Sie könnten alarmiert sein.“

„Keiner von beiden weiss etwas über eine Kofferübergabe.“

„Aber sie sind auf dem Foto, das nachweislich keine Fotomontage ist. Was, wenn sie einfach lügen?“

„Nein, der Lehrer …“ Sherlock verstummte mitten im Satz. Er liess das Glas sinken, das er untersucht hatte und starrte in die Luft. Lügen. Jeder konnte lügen. Jede und jeder. Was hatte John gesagt, heute am Frühstückstisch? Sherlock drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

„John? Du hast heute beim Frühstück gesagt: ‚Warum starrst du auf das Problem? Das ist …‘ und dann wurden wir unterbrochen von Mycrofts Anruf. Du hast einen Satz angefangen. Was wolltest du noch sagen?“

„Warum starrst du auf das Problem? Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art.“

Sherlock starrte John an. Starrte überrascht in die grauen Augen vor sich, die ihn musterten. Das war es! Genau das war es! Das war der Schild des Perseus.

„Sherlock?“

„Danke, John“, sagte Sherlock abwesend.

John hatte Recht. Der Kentaur hatte Recht. Freya hatte Recht. Er starrte auf die Medusa. Er starrte auf das Problem. Dabei hatte er einen Schild, in dem sich die Fakten spiegelten. Mit dem er hochkomplexe Fälle lösen konnte ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob jemand log oder nicht. Es ging nicht darum, Lüge von Wahrheit zu unterscheiden. Er brauchte gar nicht hinzuschauen und sich irritieren zu lassen. Jeder konnte lügen. Auch Mycroft. Alle da draussen logen. Sein Verstand aber spiegelte die reinen Fakten.

Was hatte Perseus gesehen in seinem Schild? Warum war er nicht erstarrt? Warum konnte er dem Ungeheuer den Kopf abschlagen ohne sich irritieren zu lassen von den hunderten von züngelnden Schlangenköpfen, die ablenkten und mit ihrer ständigen Bewegung verhinderten, dass man das Ungeheuer fixieren konnte? Die Menschen erstarrten vor der verwirrenden, ständigen Bewegung. Sie versteinerten, weil sie die Medusa unter den Schlangenköpfen NICHT erkennen konnten. Was aber hatte Perseus gesehen in seinem Schild? Die schöne Frau unter dem Zauber? Ohne Schlangen, ohne Reisszähne, ohne glühende Augen. Nur das, was sie war, klar gezeichnet? Und er hatte ihr den Kopf abgeschlagen um daraus Pegasus zu befreien, das geflügelte Pferd?

„Sherlock? Was ist mit dir?“

„John. Lass uns die Fakten zusammentragen.“

„Okay.“

„Das Foto mit der Kofferübergabe können wir als Fakt betrachten, nicht wahr?“

„Offensichtlich. Es ist eindeutig nicht manipuliert.“

„Also hat das Ereignis stattgefunden und wurde geknipst.“

„Ja, das ist die logische Folgerung. Und wir wissen auch wo und wann, nämlich am ...“

„Stopp, John! Das wissen wir nicht. Das sind nur Aussagen. Es könnten Lügen sein.“

„Nun, wenn du der Richterin und deinem Bruder unterstellst, dass sie lügen, dann ja.“

„Ich sage nur, dass es Aussagen sind und keine Fakten.“

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Sherlock?“

„Wenn du dich hier umschaust, John, was sind die Fakten?“

„Gegenstände liegen am Boden, wurden zu Boden geworfen. Die Richterin hat sich offensichtlich gewehrt.“

„Wogegen?“

„Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass sie gekidnappt wurde …“

„Die Faken, John. Nur die Fakten. Wie viele Personen waren hier?“

„Um die Richterin zu entführen, müssen es mindestens … okay.“ John unterbrach sich selber. „Nur die Fakten.“ John überlegte einen Moment. Dann sagte er: „Das Chaos hier kann problemlos eine Person alleine angerichtet haben.“

„Genau. Perfekt! Es sind die Schlangenköpfe, auf die wir starren, John. Statt dass wir die Fakten betrachten, nur die reinen Fakten. Ich glaube, John, du hast mir gerade viel umfangreicher geholfen, als du ahnst. Nur noch eine Frage.“

„Bitte.“

„Möchtest du noch immer, dass ich dich anfasse?“

Johns Blick ungläubig. Er brauchte wohl einen Moment, um die Frage dort unterzubringen, wo sie hingehörte. Dann sagte er, weich:

„Natürlich, Sherlock. Natürlich will ich das noch immer. Ich wollte es für immer ändern.“

Sherlock stellte das Glas, das er in der Hand hielt, auf die Spüle. Dann legte er die Hand zögerlich an Johns Oberarm, drückte sanft, strich über den Stoff der Jacke.

„Gut so, um danke zu sagen?“ fragte er.

„Danke wofür?“ fragte John, sichtlich berührt, und legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks, drückte sie zärtlich.

„Oh, da gibt es vieles, wofür ich dir danke sagen muss, John. Vorerst aber für die Erkenntnis eben.“

Johns Finger spielten über Sherlocks Handrücken, bevor er sie wieder sinken liess. Sherlock war einen Augenblick lang verwirrt über den deutlichen Impuls in sich. Er wollte John nicht loslassen. Er wollte näher zu ihm. Seine Hand lag noch immer an Johns Oberarm und er fragte, scheu:

„Darf ich dich umarmen?“

John schien jetzt wirklich verblüfft. Seine grauen Augen spiegelten die Überraschung, dann die Freude und Wärme.

„Natürlich, Sherlock. Komm her.“

Sherlock liess sich in Johns Arme ziehen, wusste zuerst nicht, mit welchem Arm er John wie festhalten sollte, aber dann begriff er, dass John ihm einen Vorschlag machte, einen Arm um seine Schulter, einen um seine Hüfte legte. Er tat es gegengleich, spürte seinen Oberkörper gegen Johns Oberkörper stossen, fühlte Johns Arme, die sich sorgfältig um ihn legten und schloss nach kurzem Zögern die seinen um John. Es war ziemlich sperrig zuerst. Aber Johns Hand strich liebevoll über Sherlocks Rücken. Sherlock spürte Johns aufmerksame Geduld, mit der er ihn festhielt und auf ihn wartete ohne ihn einzuengen, und er gab nach, liess sich an John sinken, entspannte sich. Er zog John enger an sich, als er die Sicherheit und Wärme in den Armen des Freundes fühlte, versuchte Verbindlichkeit zu signalisieren, versuchte John spüren zu lassen, dass es gut war so.

Sherlocks Puls schlug jetzt hart. Er hatte noch nie eine solche Nähe zu John oder einem anderen Menschen zugelassen. Es fühlte sich anders an, als er erwartet hatte. Johns Körper war härter als der des Kentaur, obschon er sich den Kentaur muskulös vorgestellt hatte. Und John roch stärker nach Rasierwassser und Shampoo als der Kentaur. 

„Sind das Faken, John?“ fragte Sherlock, etwas benommen von dem, was sie hier taten in der fremden Küche der verschwundenen Richterin.

„Ja, das sind offensichtliche Fakten, Sherlock“, flüsterte John an seinem Ohr, bevor sie sich voneinander lösten. „Und sie sind jederzeit reproduzierbar.“


	8. Die Falle

Er hätte es John sagen sollen. Er hätte mit ihm reden und ihm alles sagen sollen. Wie würde John reagieren, wenn er es erfuhr?

Sherlock schaute zu der Spritze und dem Fläschchen auf dem Nachttisch. Er lag angezogen auf dem Bett. Sollte er sich das Zeug spritzen? Vielleicht brauchte John ihn. Dann konnte er nicht einfach wegtreten. Hinübergehen und John allein lassen. Oder doch? Kam John allein zurecht? Eigentlich ging ihn die ganze Sache ja nichts an. Es war eine Sache zwischen John und Mary. Die beiden würden erst einmal mit sich beschäftigt sein und ihn vergessen. Oder? Und wenn doch nicht? Wenn John ihn doch brauchte? Wenn John und Mary ihn brauchten? Sherlock ärgerte sich über seine eigene Unentschlossenheit. Über die Skrupel. Und vor allem darüber, dass er selber schuld war.

Er hätte es John sagen sollen. Er hätte es ihm sagen sollen, sofort, nachdem er es herausgefunden hatte. Er hätte ihn involvieren sollen. Jetzt war es zu spät. John würde es von Mycroft erfahren. Oder hatte es bereits erfahren. Sherlock schaute auf die Uhr. Vier Stunden. Seither hatte er nichts mehr gehört. Weder von John noch von Mycroft. Vor vier Stunden hatte Mycroft John in sein Office zitiert. In einer wichtigen Angelegenheit.

„Was will Mycroft von mir?“ hatte John verwundert gefragt. „Was für eine wichtige Angelegenheit?“

Und Sherlock hatte die Schultern gezuckt. Obschon er es gewusst hatte. Und er war nicht mitgefahren, obschon John ihn gefragt hatte, ob er mitkäme. 

Er hatte es vor zwei Tagen schon herausgefunden. Mary arbeitete für MI6. Schon lange. Schon seit Jahren. Sie hatte im Auftrag von Mycroft John beschützt während er, Sherlock, „tot“ gewesen war. Aber dieser Auftrag war erledigt. Mary nahm neue Aufträge an. Gefährliche Aufträge. Sherlock hatte es vermutet, schon lange vermutet. Mycroft hatte ihn angelogen, die ganze Zeit. Und Mary auch. Mary hatte ihn und John angelogen.

Mary war tatsächlich in Corby. Nicht bei einer Freundin, sondern in einer gynäkologischen Privatklinik. Sie würde ohne Kind nach Hause kommen. Sie hatte gewählt. Hatte den Beruf gewählt. Sie konnte in ihrem Job kein Kind gebrauchen. Es machte sie zu abhängig und zu erpressbar.

Sherlock hob seine Hände, betrachtete sie befremdet. Er hatte gespürt wie sie zitterten, jetzt sah er sie zittern. Vielleicht war es der Entzug der Droge. Sicher aber das Loch in seiner Brust. Die Schwäche. Die Angst. Die Angst um John. Um John und um Mary. 

Mary hatte viele Menschen getötet. Auch wenn weder er noch John bisher davon gewusst hatten. Es sprach für ihre Qualität als Agentin, wie gut sie es hatte verbergen können. Dennoch: John war misstrauisch geworden. Und Mycroft hatte damit rechnen müssen, dass er, Sherlock, es herausfinden würde, irgendwann. Er hatte es lange nicht getan. Hatte weggesehen. Hatte Angst gehabt vor dem, was er entdecken würde. Hatte Angst gehabt um Johns Glück.

Eigentlich war ihm bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen schon klar geworden, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Marys Biografie war zu konstruiert und hatte zu viele Ungereimtheiten. Aber er hatte es nicht sehen wollen. Er hatte nur eines gewollt: Dass der wichtigste Tag in Johns Leben für John auch der schönste werden sollte. Dass John glücklich war. Damals hatte er noch daran geglaubt, dass die Hochzeit nichts ändern könnte zwischen ihnen.

Jetzt war der Punkt erreicht. Er hatte nachgeforscht, hatte es herausgefunden und Mycroft damit unter Druck gesetzt. Er hatte Mycroft angedroht, John alles zu erzählen, sollte dieser nicht umgehend von offizieller Seite eingeweiht werden. Mycroft war darauf eingegangen und hatte John vorgeladen. Vor vier Stunden. Seither Funkstille.

John hätte Mary geglaubt. Hätte ihr geglaubt, dass sie das Kind verloren hatte und in der Klinik nachbetreut worden war. Es konnte passieren, passierte oft. John wusste das auch. Er hätte es geglaubt. Vielleicht wäre besser gewesen, John diesen Glauben zu lassen. Ihn glauben zu lassen, dass die Natur ihnen das Kind genommen hatte.

So viele Zweifel. So viel Angst. Sherlock betrachtete seine zitternden Hände. Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht? Hätte er schweigen sollen? Lügen? John belügen? Erneut? So wie er es bereits zwei Jahre lang getan hatte? Schweigen, John trauern und verzweifeln lassen? Welches Recht hatte er, ausgerechnet er, jetzt die Wahrheit zu fordern? Zweifel über Zweifel. Lügen über Lügen. Die Schlangenköpfe hatten so unendlich viele Farben. Ein bunt schillerndes Gewimmel an Betrug und Unwahrheit. Was bedeutete es, der Medusa den Kopf abzuschlagen? Bedeutete es, alles zu verlieren? Die Menschen, die man liebte, unglücklich zu machen? Alleine dazustehen mit der kahlen Wahrheit. Welchen Wert hatten Fakten? Er hatte Mary verraten. Und er hatte seinen Bruder verraten. Für eine Wahrheit, die John unglücklich machte. Und ihn auch.

Er musste noch einmal hinüber. Er musste mit Freya sprechen. Er musste mehr über die Medusa erfahren, mehr über Perseus. Und er wollte den Kentaur sehen. Er sehnte sich nach ihm. Er sehnte sich nach den grauen Augen, nach der Ruhe und Erlösung in den starken Armen. 

Sherlock krempelte den Ärmel des Hemdes hoch. Seine Venen waren zerstochen. An beiden Armen. Sherlock zog die Spritze auf, verärgert über das Zittern und Beben in seinem Körper, das er nicht stoppen konnte. War er schon so abhängig, dass er nicht einmal abwarten konnte, ob John ihn heute noch brauchte oder nicht? Dass er spritzen musste um das Zittern zu stoppen? Gummischlauch. Sherlock zog ihn fest um seinen Oberarm, pumpte mit der Hand das Blut in die Venen, klopfte mit den Fingerspitzen auf die blauen Adern, die deutlich anschwollen.

Das Mobiltelefon. SMS-Eingangston. John? Sherlock löste den Gummischlauch, griff nach dem Mobiltelefon auf dem Nachttisch. Mycroft.

_Der Wagen holt dich in 10 Minuten ab. Warte unten. Myc_

_Wagen wohin? SH_

_In 10 Minuten unten vor der Tür. Myc_

 

*

 

Der Helikopter hob mit einer steilen Linkskurve ab in die Nacht, kaum hatte Sherlock sich angeschnallt. Die Lichter Londons glitten schnell unter ihm weg. Sherlocks Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren. Mycrofts Limousine hatte ihn umgehend zum Helikopter-Landeplatz des Innenministeriums gefahren. Mycroft persönlich auf dem Rücksitz, bleich, die Stimme eisig.

„Du fliegst nach Corby und holst John zurück. Umgehend. Ist das verstanden?“

„Was ist passiert?“ hatte Sherlock gefragt.

„Dein geliebter Freund ist unterwegs, meine beste Agentin auffliegen zu lassen. Er liess sich nicht zurückhalten. Du wirst ihn aufhalten. Du hast es eingebrockt, also löffle es aus. John nimmt den Zug. Er darf nicht zu Mary. Sie ist mitten in einem wichtigen Auftrag.“

„Ist sie noch in der Klinik?“

„Du bist naiv, Bruderherz. Hier, die Adresse der Freundin. Am besten, du fängst dort an.“

Der Flug dauerte knapp 30 Minuten, dann liess der Heli-Pilot Sherlock direkt auf dem Parkplatz am Bahnhof Corby aussteigen und flog zurück. Sherlock schaute sich um. Ein paar Autos standen herum, die meisten Parkfelder leer. Das Bahnhofsgebäude – ein moderner Bau – war beleuchtet. Es gab hier genau ein Gleis. Die East Midlands Trains ab London St Pancras. Sherlock konsultierte den Fahrplan. Der letzte Zug aus London kam um 22:10 Uhr an. Das war vorbei. Der nächste kam in der Früh um 07:47 Uhr. Hatte John den letzten Zug noch erwischt? Immerhin gab es einen Taxistand. Es stand ein einziges Taxi dort. Sherlock gab dem Fahrer die Adresse, die er von Mycroft bekommen hatte. Es war dieselbe, die er auch bei John auf dem Handy gesehen hatte.

Die Fahrt durch Corby war langweilig. Cory war wirklich ein unglaublich provinzielles Nest. Eine Ansammlung niedriger Häuser aus rotem Ziegelstein. Überbleibsel einer einst regen Stahlindustrie. Jetzt nur noch verschlafene Provinz. Der Taxifahrer hielt unvermittelt an, mitten im Ort. Und bevor Sherlock fragen konnte, was los war, wurden links und rechts von ihm die Autotüren aufgerissen und zwei Männer drängten sich neben ihn auf die Rückbank, einer links, einer rechts. Ein Pistolenlauf wurde an Sherlocks Schläfe gedrückt und im nächsten Moment klinkten sich Handschellen um seine Handgelenke.

„Willkommen in Corby, Mr. Holmes“, sagte einer der Männer, entspannte, sonore Stimme. Beide Eindringlinge waren dunkel angezogen und maskiert.

„Was soll das?“ reklamierte Sherlock. „Wer sind Sie?“

„Wenn Sie kooperieren, Mr. Holmes, wird John Watson und seiner Frau nichts geschehen. Also bleiben Sie ruhig“, sagte einer der Männer, während er Sherlock ein schwarzes Tuch um die Augen band.

„Ich will wissen, was hier vorgeht!“

„Sie werden es früh genug erfahren, Mr. Holmes. Nur Geduld. Sie werden erwartet.“

Das Taxi hielt tatsächlich schon nach wenigen Minuten. Sherlock wurde aus dem Taxi gezerrt und in ein Haus gezogen. Stimmen. Da waren mehrere Personen.

„Wir bringen Mr. Holmes.“

„Okay. Sie wissen wohin.“

Schottischer Dialekt. Geklimper von Schlüsseln. Metalltüre. Zwei Männer packten ihn links und rechts mit eisernem Griff und zogen ihn weiter, offensichtlich einen Korridor entlang. Harter Boden. Ihre Schritte hallten. Geruch nach Putzmittel, Schweiss und Desinfektion. Nach Menschen. 

Dann plötzlicher Stopp. Sherlock hörte ein Türschloss, das geöffnet wurde, jemand nahm ihm die Handschellen ab und im selben Moment wurde er kräftig gestossen und stolperte nach vorne, stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hinein in einen Raum, zum Glück auf weiches Linoleum. Hinter ihm wurde das Türschloss wieder verriegelt, gleichzeitig schrie vor ihm jemand auf.

„Sherlock!“

John? Sherlock riss sich das Tuch von den Augen. John ging neben ihm auf die Knie, die grauen Augen erschrocken und weit.

„Sherlock! Was in aller Welt tust du hier?“

„Dasselbe kann ich dich fragen. Wo sind wir?“

„Irgendwo in Corby. Anstalt oder Gefängnis. Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls abgeriegelt.“

Sherlock stand auf, rieb sich die Handgelenke.

„Wie kommst du hierher?“ fragte er.

„Mit dem Zug. Ich stieg am Bahnhof in ein Taxi und wurde von zwei maskierten Männern verschleppt.“

„Wann?“

„Vor einer halben Stunde. Und wie kommst du hierher?“

„Ich bin dir mit dem Heli nachgereist und ins selbe Taxi gestiegen“, sagte Sherlock, während er die Türe untersuchte. Sie war aus Metall und äusserst stabil. Auf Brusthöhe gab es eine Klappe, die sich von aussen öffnen liess. Keine Chance, hier rauszukommen.

Das einzige Fenster des Raumes lag auf zwei Meter Höhe und war vergittert. Der Raum selber hatte zwei schmale Liegen an der einen Wand, einen kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, zwei Spinds, eine schmale Tür, die zu einer Toilette und einer Dusche führte. Die Toilette hatte auf zwei Meter Höhe ein kleines, ebenfalls vergittertes Fenster, das gekippt war. In jedem Spind standen sechs Flaschen mit Wasser.

„Mit dem Heli? Wie mit dem Heli?“ John lief Sherlock hinterher und verstand offensichtlich die Welt nicht mehr.

„Mycroft hat mich dir hinterher geschickt“, sagte Sherlock.

„Warum?“

„Damit du Mary nicht bei der Arbeit behinderst.“

„Bei welcher Arbeit?“

„Sie arbeitet für MI6.“

„Ja, ich weiss. Ich bin nicht deswegen hier.“

Nun war es an Sherlock, die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen. Er hörte auf, nach Fluchtwegen zu suchen, die Wände abzuklopfen, und drehte sich überrascht zu John um.

„Du bist nicht wegen Mary hier?“

„Doch“, sagte John. „Sherlock. Bitte setz dich und hör auf hier nervös nach einem Fluchtweg zu suchen. Ich habe alles schon angeschaut. Der Raum ist ausbruchsicher.“

„John. Warum bist du hier?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Setz dich. Ich sage es dir, sobald du dich hingesetzt hast.“

Sherlock fühlte sich innerlich beben. Er war rastlos und unstet. Er spürte es selber. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, sich an den winzigen Tisch zu setzen. Er tat es unwillig. John setzte sich ihm gegenüber und betrachtete ihn für ein paar Herzschläge, bevor er sagte:

„Sherlock. Mary hat das Kind verloren. Sie hat mich angerufen, als ich gerade bei Mycroft war. Ihre Freundin hat sie in eine Privatklinik gebracht. Sie war aber nur ein paar Stunden dort, ist jetzt bei ihrer Freundin. Ich wollte zu ihr.“

Sherlock schaute in die grauen Augen, die traurig, aber gefasst waren.

„Tut mir Leid“, murmelte er. 

John nickte schweigend. Und nach ein paar Sekunden sagte er, leise:

„Es kann passieren. Das Risiko ist hoch in den ersten drei Monaten. Trotzdem …“

„Tut mir Leid“, wiederholte Sherlock leise.

Es sagte nur das. Es war gut, war gut, dass John so dachte. Und ihn ging es nichts an. Es war eine Sache zwischen John und Mary. Ein Schlangenkopf, rot wie Blut. Nicht hinsehen. Einfach nicht hinsehen. Das Rot würde verblassen. Nach und nach. Der Kopf seine Vitalität verlieren und untergehen zwischen all den anderen Schlangenköpfen. Es gab viele zwischen ihm und John. So viele Dinge, die John nicht wusste. Die er ihm verschwieg, die er verwischte, auswich, oder über die er ihn belog. Warum er wirklich vom Barts gesprungen war und ihn hatte glauben lassen, er sei tot. Warum er wirklich zurückgekommen war. Warum er wieder Drogen spritzte. Perseus schaute nicht auf die Schlangenköpfe. Also würde er es auch nicht tun.

Ein kraftvolles Klopfen an der Tür liess beide aufschrecken.

„Verspätetes Abendessen!“ rief jemand.

Das Rasseln eines Schlüssels, dann ging die Klappe an der Tür auf, zwei Papiertüten wurden hindurchgeschoben. Sie fielen auf den Boden und die Klappe wurde wieder verschlossen, bevor Sherlock oder John hatten aufspringen können.

In den Tüten waren Sandwiches, je ein Apfel und eine Halbliter-PET-Flasche mit Eistee. John legte die Dinge auf dem Tischchen aus, holte zwei Flaschen Wasser aus einem der Spinds und stellte sie dazu. Sherlock war nicht hungrig. Er trank Wasser und den Tee, der viel zu süss schmeckte. John redete auf ihn ein, er solle etwas essen. Sie wüssten nicht, was hier gespielt würde, wüssten nicht, was käme. Sie müssten aktionsfähig bleiben.

Sherlock liess Johns Reden über sich ergehen, schloss die Augen. In ihm war es unruhig. Er fühlte sich gehetzt, konnte sich nicht fokussieren. Verdammt. Er konnte die Situation, in der sie steckten, nicht durchdringen mit seinen Gedanken. Die Fakten liefen ihm auseinander, wenn er sie dachte, liessen sich nicht bündeln und nicht ordnen. Etwas in ihm scheuchte sie ständig auseinander. Sherlock hielt seine Hände zusammengekrampft auf dem Tischchen, hielt sich selber fest. Er wäre am liebsten aufgejuckt, herumgerannt, hätte am liebsten geschrieen und alles kurz und klein geschlagen. Es kostete ihn alle Kraft, stillzusitzen.

John legte eine Hand auf Sherlocks Handgelenk.

„Sherlock, bitte. Versuche etwas zu essen.“

Sherlock zog seine Hand weg, stiess gegen das Sandwich und hielt es fest. Gut. Das Sandwich. Dann eben das Sandwich. Zappeliges Papier knisterte zwischen seine Finger, haspelte hindurch, entzog sich seinem Griff. Verdammt! Das machte ihn irr. Dieses verdammte Papier! 

„Du zitterst. Und zwar massiv“, stellte John fest und sein grauer Blick verdüsterte sich augenblicklich, blieb sorgenvoll auf Sherlock liegen.

Sherlock hob das Sandwich mit fahrigen Fingern zum Mund und biss hinein.

„Das wird besser, wenn ich etwas esse“, sagte Sherlock. Er schaute dabei nicht auf, wich Johns Blick aus. Er wusste selber, dass es eine Lüge war. Er war auf Entzug.


	9. Vollzug

John! Sherlock keucht und windet sich. Aber John hält ihn fest. Die Wärme an seinem Rücken, die Hitze. Sherlock drückt sich dagegen, streckt sich aus, legt seinen Kopf nach hinten in das Schnaufen in seinem Nacken, in den feuchten Strom, der in den Raum hinter seinem Ohr strömt.

„Atme, Sherlock“ flüstert John und Sherlock zieht Luft in seine Lungen. Viel Luft. Stellt fest, dass er es vergessen hat, vergessen hat zu atmen. „Versuche dich zu entspannen.“

Sherlock versucht sich zu entspannen, liegt still. Sein Körper zittert, wenn er still liegt. Ein haltloses Schlottern und Beben. Er hat Kopfschmerzen. Dieser ständige Druck im Kopf macht ihn irr. Seine Nerven flattern. Er möchte schreien. Und wegrennen. Johns Arme halten ihn fest. Halten ihn fest umfangen. John liegt an seinem Rücken. Johns ruhiger, warmer, kraftvoller Körper. Ist es noch dunkel? Sherlock weiss es nicht. Er kann die Augen nicht öffnen, will sie nicht öffnen. Sie sind voller Sand, brennen. Johns Hände streicheln ihn. Sanft. Ganz sanft.

“Wenn dir der Kentaur helfen kann, dann ruf ihn“, sagt John leise. 

Der Kentaur. Ein Schaudern erfasst Sherlocks Körper. Der Kentaur ist weit weg. Weit weg. Er hat ihn verloren.

„Konzentriere dich, Sherlock. Atme. Komm. Atme. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Gut. Sehr gut. Lass los. Ich halte dich fest.“

John? Ja, ich rufe ihn. Er hört es, wenn ich ihn rufe. Da ist unsere Wiese. Ja, es geht. Ich kann rüber. Ich gleite hinüber. Ich falle. Halt mich fest, John. Halt mich fest. Ich falle.

Ein langer, verwirrender Fall diesmal. Dunkel. Nicht aufschlagen! Nicht aufschlagen am Boden! Der Kentaur galoppiert auf Sherlock zu. Der trockene Boden stiebt auf unter seinen Hufen. Sherlock öffnet seine Arme und der Kentaur rennt hinein. Sie stürzen beide, überschlagen sich auf dem Boden, wühlen sich ineinander. Da ist Staub. Sherlock kann nichts sehen, der Staub brennt in seinen Augen, trocknet ihm den Mund aus. Er spürt nur den anderen Körper, den er nicht fassen kann. Spürt die Arme, die nach ihm greifen und die er nicht erreicht. Sherlock strampelt, windet sich, dreht sich. Und dann ist plötzlich alles gut. Da sind die grauen Augen und die starken Arme, die ihn halten. Da ist die harte, warme Brust, die Umarmung. John. Sherlock verkriecht sich in den anderen Körper, schlingt die Beine um den Freund, die Arme, krallt sich tief in die Wärme und Geborgenheit.

Johns warme Hände streichen über seinen Körper, streichen über seinen Rücken. John. Sherlock liegt still. Sein Körper bebt. Hand, die durch sein Haar streicht. Atem an seinem Hals.

„Es ist alles gut, Sherlock. Alles gut.“

Sherlock nickt schwach, drückt sein Gesicht in die duftende Haut. Das Fell ist so weich, so weich zwischen seinen Fingern. So warm. Sherlock gleitet auf den Rücken des Pferdemannes, streckt sich aus, reibt seinen nackten Körper an dem weichen Fell, schlingt die Arme um den Freund und drückt seine Wange in die Haare. Jetzt ist alles gut. Alles gut. Er ist zuhause.

Der Kentaur bewegt sich. Das Fell reibt an Sherlocks Körper, reibt an seiner Brust, an seiner Hüfte, an seinen Schenkeln, zwischen seinen Beinen. Oh Gott. Es ist so wundervoll. Sherlock lässt sich überspülen von der Erregung, die sich in ihm ausbreitet. Er sehnt sich so danach, sehnt sich so sehr danach, den Kentaur zu lieben und von ihm geliebt zu werden. Mit ganzer Seele. Mit ganzem Körper. Mit allem. Liebe mich! Oh Gott, ja. Der Kentaur lässt sich zu Boden sinken, Sherlock sinkt auf ihn, gleitet auf ihn, auf den nackten Männerkörper, sucht das Gesicht, hält es mit beiden Händen fest und schaut in die tiefen, grauen Augen. Johns Lippen sind kräftig und zärtlich. Sherlock küsst sie trunken und suchend, drängt seinen Körper an den anderen, reibt sich an ihm.

„Sherlock.“ Heiseres, unsicheres Flüstern an Sherlocks Mund.

Und dann geht alles in Flammen auf, die sich über den Körper ausbreiten, schnell und lodernd. Jemand schiebt Textil weg. Sherlock zieht Textil weg. Seine Finger streichen über nackte feuchte Haut. Haare. Fell. Der Kuss tief und voll Verlangen. Härte zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Sherlock reibt sie an der Hüfte des Kentaur, der leise an seine Lippen stöhnt. Es ist anders als bisher. Heftiger. Heisser. Hände streichen unerwartet stark und rau über seinen Körper, krallen sich in seine Pobacken. Dann reibt etwas sein Geschlecht, eng und fest und aktiv. Und Sherlock stösst in das Enge und Feste, frei und voller Freude über die berauschende Empfindung, die schnell eskaliert und ihn überwältigt. Sherlock krallt sich in den Kentaur, als die Feuerwelle seinen Körper durchschüttelt. Der Kentaur hält ihn fest. Hält ihn ganz fest an sich gedrückt.

 

*

 

„Frühstück!“ 

Schlüsselgerassel an der Tür, etwas schleifte über den Boden, dann wieder das Geräusch des Schlosses. Sherlock öffnete die Augen. Er hatte geschlafen. Tief geschlafen. Unbekannter Raum. Erst nach und nach kamen die Erinnerungen daran, wo er war. Er war in Corby. Wahrscheinlich im Gefängnis. Das schmale Bett, in dem er lag, war völlig zerwühlt. Er war nackt. Das T-Shirt lag am Boden. Die Unterhose irgendwo zwischen den Laken. Er hatte darauf geschlafen.

Sherlock schlüpfte in die Unterhose, zog sich das T-Shirt über. Das andere Bett war benutzt. Johns Bett. Die Dusche lief. Sherlock ging auf unsicheren Beinen zur Tür, nahm das Tablett vom Boden auf, das in den Raum geschoben worden war, stellte es auf den kleinen Tisch, auf dem noch die Wasserflaschen und das Sandwichpapier vom Vortag lagen. Ein Thermokrug mit Kaffee, Milch, zwei Kunststofftassen, zwei Kunststoffteller, zwei stumpfe Streichmesser, zwei Blechlöffel. Vier Scheiben Toast, ein Schälchen mit Butter, eines mit Bitterorangenmarmelade. Das war feudaler als zuhause an der Baker Street.

Sherlock goss sich Kaffee in eine der Tassen, trank davon. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Und er fühlte sich zittrig. Seine Augen brannten und spannten, waren wahrscheinlich geschwollen. 

John kam aus der Dusche, ein fremdes Tuch um die Hüfte gebunden. Er ging hinter Sherlock vorbei, legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann ging er zu Sherlocks Bett und suchte zwischen den Laken, zog seine Unterhose hervor und zog sie an. Sherlock beobachtete den Vorgang verwirrt.

„Es ist okay, Sherlock“, sagte John ruhig, während er sich fertig anzog. „Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und du auch. Kein Problem.“

John setzte sich zu Sherlock an den Tisch und goss sich ebenfalls Kaffee ein, strich Butter auf eine Toastscheibe. Nur langsam floss in Sherlocks Gedächtnis, was geschehen sein musste. Die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht. Das Schlottern in seinem Körper, die Unruhe in seinem Geist, die Verwirrung, der Entzug. Und die Wärme. John an seinem Rücken. Und dann der Kentaur. Irgendwie hatte er ihn erreicht und … 

„Was ist in der Nacht geschehen?“ fragte Sherlock vorsichtig.

„Du hast in meinen Armen mit dem Kentaur geschlafen. Aber das ist okay, Sherlock. Komm, iss etwas.“

Sherlock schluckte leer.

„Habe ich …?“

„Ja, du hast. Kein Problem, wie gesagt. Der Kentaur bin ja sowieso ich, oder?“

Sherlock schaute ungläubig in die grauen Augen, die jetzt hell und wach waren.

„Und du?“ fragte Sherlock unsicher.

John legte den Toast auf den Teller. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Dann schaute er auf und sagte, ernst und weich:

„Es war unglaublich schön, Sherlock. Ich wünschte, wir könnten es bewusster und gegenseitiger tun. Ohne Kentaur dazwischen.“

„John, das … du meinst …“

„Ja. Ich meine, wir sollten richtig miteinander schlafen und dazu stehen.“

Sherlock umklammerte die Kaffeetasse und starrte verwirrt in die Augen des Freundes. Es bestand kein Zweifel darüber, dass John es ernst meinte.

„Wir sollten das akzeptieren. Wir machen uns sonst unglücklich“, fügte John an.

„Willst du das denn?“

„Ja.“

Eine ganz einfache, klare Antwort. John biss in den Toast und ass ungeniert. Sherlock öffnete den Mund und sog die Luft in die Lungen. Er hatte vergessen zu atmen, richtig zu atmen. Er musste darauf achten. Musste auf seinen Atem achten. Aber das war schwierig. Das alles hier war schwierig. Er hörte, was John sagte, aber es verwirrte ihn. Er hatte noch immer diesen Druck im Kopf. Er verstand, was John sagte, aber es machte ihm Angst. Er fühlte sich schwach und unruhig. Und er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Warum geschah das hier alles? Er konnte es nicht einordnen. Etwas war seltsam. Warum jetzt? Warum kam das alles jetzt?

„Warum sagst du das jetzt?“ fragte er.

„Weil wir es sowie schon - irgendwie - tun. Und wenn du die Drogen absetzest und den Kentaur weglässt, dann bleibt das übrig, oder?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Nein, das war es nicht, was übrig blieb. Einsamkeit blieb übrig. Einsamkeit und Verlorenheit. Langeweile und Leere. Sherlock rührte mit dem Löffel im Kaffee. Schabendes Geräusch, wenn das Blech des Löffels über den Kunststoff der Tasse schleifte.

„Es ist nicht das, was ich suche, John“, sagte er leise.

Johns Augen forschten für einen langen Moment in Sherlocks Augen. Dann sagte er:

„Ich glaube, es ist ein Teil von dem, was du suchst und was ich auch suche.“ Und nach ein paar Sekunden fügte er an: „Ich fürchte, wir sind das Paar, für das uns alle halten, Sherlock. Schon lange. Wie beide sind die einzigen, die es noch nicht kapiert haben.“

Es klopfte kurz an der Tür, dann rasselten Schlüssel, die Tür ging auf. Ein Mann stand draussen und schob zwei Taschen in den Raum.

„Ihre Kleidung, Gentlemen. Bitte machen Sie sich bereit. Sie werden in einer halben Stunde abgeholt. Outdoor.“

Er zog die Türe wieder zu und schloss ab.

John und Sherlock schauten sich überrascht an. Dann stand John auf und holte die beiden Taschen. Eines war Sherlocks Reisetasche mit Sherlocks Kleidern, das andere Johns Sporttasche mit Johns Kleidern. Beides inklusive Rasierzeug und Waschbeutel.

 

*

 

Sie bekamen elektronische Fussfesseln und Handschellen. Beide. Sie waren tatsächlich in einem Gefängnis. Zwei bewaffnete Männer verfrachteten sie in einen Wagen und fuhren sie hinaus in die Natur. Felder, soweit das Auge reichte. An einem Waldrand hielt der Wagen an und man hiess sie aussteigen. Ein anderer Wagen stand bereits hier, ein Mann erwartete sie. Er war älter, vielleicht gegen 60, hager, hatte graues Haar und lächelte John und Sherlock freundlich entgegen, drückte beiden die Hand.

„Mein Name ist Rowan“, sagte er. „Ich werde eine Weile mit Ihnen unterwegs sein.“

„Was soll das Ganze?“ ärgerte sich Sherlock. „Was machen wir hier?“

„Die Massnahme wurde angeordnet“, antwortete Rowan freundlich. „Und ich rate Ihnen, zu kooperieren. Sie haben keine Chance zu fliehen mit den Fussfesseln, und die beiden Herren werden uns begleiten.“

Er wies auf die beiden bewaffneten Männer, die mit ihnen hierher gefahren waren. Sie sahen aus, als sei nicht mit ihnen zu spassen.

„Welche Massnahme? Wer hat sie angeordnet?“ fragte Sherlock. „Was wollen Sie von uns? Wir sind freie Männer und werden zu Unrecht festgehalten. Ich verlange, dass man uns sofort freilässt!“

Sherlock war wütend. Er verstand nicht, was hier geschah. John schien ruhiger zu sein. Er nickte Sherlock zu, gab ihm ein Zeichen, ruhig zu bleiben und abzuwarten.

„Wir werden gemeinsam gehen“, sagte Rowan. „Sie beide werden je 30 Minuten reden, und zwar über sich selber. Mr. Holmes, Sie fangen an. Ich werde weder Fragen stellen noch irgendetwas bestätigen oder beurteilen. Ich stoppe nur die Zeit, sobald Sie schweigen oder das Thema verlassen. 30 Minuten. In dieser Zeit hören Sie zu, Dr. Watson. Sie sagen nichts, hören nur zu, geben auch keine Zeichen wie Nicken oder das Gesicht verziehen. Ist das beiden klar? Danach tauschen wir die Rollen. Wir sind so lange unterwegs, bis die Aufgabe erfüllt ist.“

„Nein“, sagte Sherlock. „Nein, das tue ich nicht.“

„Wenn Sie kooperieren, nehmen wir Ihnen die Handschellen ab“, sagte Rowan. „Wenn nicht, vertun Sie hier nur Ihre eigene Zeit, denn wir werden hier warten, bis Sie soweit sind.“

Rowan gab den beiden Begleitern ein Zeichen. Sie kamen, packten Sherlock und John unerwartet grob und banden sie mit je einem weiteren paar Handschellen an den Türgriff des Autos. _Klick-klick_. Und sie sassen fest.

„Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie bereit sind“, lächelte Rowan.

Er ging mit den anderen beiden Männern ein paar Schritte weg zum anderen Wagen, zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Die drei Männer redeten miteinander, allerdings so verhalten, dass John und Sherlock nichts verstehen konnten.

„Lass uns das einfach tun, Sherlock“, sagte John, „dann haben wir es in einer Stunde hinter uns und können versuchen, Mycroft zu erreichen. Er weiss, dass wir in Corby sind und wird uns bestimmt schon suchen. Aber hier draussen findet er uns nicht. Wir müssen zurück.“

„Was soll der Quatsch mit 30 Minuten reden?“ Sherlock war missmutig, ärgerte sich noch immer.

„Keine Ahnung. Lass uns Rowan fragen.“ John drehte sich zu den drei Männern um. „Rowan!“ rief er.

Rowan drückte seine Zigarette aus und kam zu ihnen.

„Bereit?“ fragte er.

„Was ist das für eine Massnahme?“ fragte John.

„Sie gehört zum therapeutischen Programm.“

„Bitte? Was für ein therapeutisches Programm?“

„Sie haben Vollzug mit therapeutischer Begleitung“, sagte Rowan. „Warum, das werden Sie selber wohl besser wissen. Ich bin hier nur der Ausführende und tue, was man mir anschafft. Bereit?“

Sherlock schaute zu John, schaute in die grauen Augen. Eine Ahnung begann in ihm zu dämmern. Mycroft. War das eine Art Entzug, in den Mycroft ihn zwang? Hatte Mycroft ihnen die Kleidung zukommen lassen? Es musste jemand sein, der sie beide kannte und Zugang zu den Wohnungen hatte. Das war Mary. Mary hatte Zugang zu beiden Wohnungen. Oder Mycroft hatte sich Zugang verschafft. Warum das ganze Theater mit Corby? Was war mit John? Und wo war Mary? War sie hier? Wollte man ihn und John auf diese Weise getarnt an einen geheimen Ort bringen? Wollte Mary ihnen etwas zeigen? Oder sie schützen? Oder ging es um die verschwundene Richterin?

Da waren noch immer die Kopfschmerzen. Sherlocks Gedanken zerbröselten daran wie ein trockener Keks, zerfielen in zusammenhanglose Stücke, sobald er sie fokussieren wollte. Die verdammten Drogen. Der Entzug nahm ihm den Verstand. Er konnte die Situation analytisch nicht durchdringen. Seine Gedanken flatterten und flirrten. Verdammt! Er hatte keine Fakten, brachte sie nicht zusammen. Er stand vor der Medusa und starrte auf jede Menge zischender Schlangenköpfe. Und die Medusa war … war er selber die Medusa?

John hatte Recht. Sie sollten sich auf das konzentrieren, was Tatsache war. Es war sinnlos, jetzt zu rebellieren und sich aufzureiben. Sie hatten keine Anhaltspunkte und keine Chance, hier wegzukommen. Es war besser, zu kooperieren. Vielleicht brachten die zweimal 30 Minuten mehr Licht ins Dunkel.


	10. Dreissig Minuten

Sherlock erzählt davon, wie gut er ist. Wie präzise sein Gehirn funktioniert. Wie viel Spass es ihm macht, komplexe Fälle zu lösen, und dass er der einzige Consulting Detective auf der Welt ist, den Beruf für sich selber erfunden hat. Ja, und er ist vielgefragt, auch vom Yard. Sowieso ist er der einzige, der diese Fälle überhaupt lösen kann dank seines genialen analytischen Denkvermögens. Manchmal löst er Fälle in nur wenigen Stunden. Er hat auch eine Homepage über die Kunst der Deduktion. Leider nicht so viele Klicks. Sie ist wohl zu hoch für normal intelligente Menschen.

Sie gehen gemächlich auf dem gut befestigten Weg. Sherlock in der Mitte, neben ihm Rowan, auf der anderen Seite John. Man hat ihnen die Handschellen abgenommen. Ein paar Meter hinter ihnen, ausserhalb der Hörweite, gehen die beiden bewaffneten Aufpasser.

Er habe viele Fälle gelöst, erzählt Sherlock. Er sei stolz auf seinen Verstand.

„Das Unerträgliche daran ist nur, dass alle anderen so viel dümmer sind als ich“, sagt er. „Das ist manchmal zum Verzweifeln. Da komme ich mir schon hin und wieder etwas einsam vor. Und ich langweile mich auch sehr schnell. Für ein Gehirn wie das meine gibt es einfach zu wenig Herausforderung.“

Rowan stoppt die Zeit, als Sherlock kurz nachdenkt. Dann erzählt Sherlock vom Studium. Rowan lässt die Zeit wieder laufen. Sherlock erzählt und erzählt und erzählt. Von der Chemie und warum er das Fach liebt. Von der Schulzeit, und dass er damals schon der Klügste gewesen ist weit und breit. Das habe ihm leider keine Sympathien eingebracht. Dann erzählt Sherlock von der Wohnung an der Baker Street, dass sie ihm gefällt und er sich gefreut hat, dass Mrs. Hudson sie nicht weitervermietet hat, als er weg war. Früher habe er mit John dort gewohnt.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass er John erwähnt. Danach schweigt er eine Weile. Rowan hält die Zeit an. 

Sherlock erzählt vom Barts, vom Labor und von Molly. Er mag sie. Ja, er mag sie und sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Pathologin. Es ist einfach etwas mühsam, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hat und er hat kein Interesse an ihr. Nein, er hat grundsätzlich kein Interesse an Frauen. Auch nicht an Männern. Er ist mit seinem Job verheiratet.

Rowan stoppt die Zeit, als Sherlock von einem Fall zu erzählen beginnt. Sherlock plaudert ein paar Minuten. Er merkt es erst, als Rowan ihm die Stoppuhr vor die Nase hält.

„Nicht gut?“ fragt Sherlock.

„Sie sind vom Thema abgekommen. Erzählen Sie von sich“, sagt Rowan ruhig und Sherlock schweigt eine Weile.

Als Sherlock von seiner Kindheit zu erzählen beginnt, startet Rowan die Zeit wieder. Sherlock erzählt vom Haus seiner Eltern, vom Garten, von seinem Hund, mit dem er aufgewachsen ist, Redbeard. Er erzählt von einem Nachbarjungen, mit dem er hin und wieder gespielt hat, der aber weggezogen ist. Und er erzählt von seinen beiden Brüdern, von denen der älteste, Sherrinford, weggegangen ist als er selber noch ein kleines Kind war. Beide Brüder sind viel älter. Er ist sozusagen der Nachzügler. Das war schwierig. Er hatte keine gleichaltrigen Spielgefährten. Mycroft hat ihn herumkommandiert und gequält. Überraschenderweise hat er heute mit Mycroft besseren Kontakt als er es sich je hat vorstellen können. Mycroft ist der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben. 

Rowan stoppt die Zeit, als Sherlock verstummt. Er startet wieder für die wenigen Sekunden, in denen Sherlock sagt:

„John ist auch wichtig in meinem Leben. Wir haben zusammen gewohnt und gearbeitet. Es war eine schöne Zeit. Ja, und ich mag Mary, seine Frau. Sie ist eine aussergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit. Und Mrs. Hudson ist natürlich auch wichtig, vor allem, wenn es um den Haushalt geht, jetzt, wo John nicht mehr da ist. Und vielleicht noch Lestrade. Ja, vielleicht auch noch Lestrade. Und Molly.“

Rowan stoppt die Zeit. Sherlock denkt nach, was er noch erzählen könnte.

„Wie lange noch?“ fragt er.

Rowan schaut auf die Uhr.

„Noch zwölf Minuten.“

Nach einer Weile beginnt Sherlock von seiner Zeit im Altai-Gebirge zu erzählen. Vom alten Schamanen, bei dem er eine Weile gewohnt hat. Er hat ihm gezeigt, wie man Trancereisen macht. Das ist überraschenderweise gerade jetzt ein wichtiges Thema in seinem Leben. Er ist lange weg gewesen. Ein Job. Zwei Jahre im Ausland. Eigentlich ist er sich sicher gewesen, dass John noch in der Wohnung in der Baker Street wohnt, dass er einfach wieder zu ihm ziehen kann. Er ist verwundert gewesen und ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass John unterdessen ein anderes Leben begonnen hat. Ziemlich enttäuscht. Er hat sich alles ganz anders vorgestellt. Es war nicht so ganz einfach, damit klar zu kommen. Und dann haben John und Mary geheiratet. Das ist sehr schön gewesen, die Vorbereitungen, zusammen mit John und Mary. Der wichtigste Tag in Johns Leben. Und er ist Trauzeuge gewesen, hat alles organisiert. Hat alles getan, von dem er gedacht hat, dass es John glücklich macht. John ist sein bester Freund.

Sherlock schweigt lange. Rowan hält die Zeit an. Es sind noch immer sieben Minuten. Sherlock fällt nichts mehr ein. Sie gehen schweigend.

„John ist schon ein Thema“, sagt Sherlock irgendwann. „Und auch Mary. Vor allem aber John.“

Sechs Sekunden. Dann wieder Schweigen. Sherlock kämpft mit sich. Was soll er noch erzählen? Er hat alles erzählt. Alles erzählt. Sein ganzes Leben. Die Kindheit, die Schule, das Studium, die Arbeit. Was ihm Spass macht, was er kann, was er hasst. Er hat auch über die Menschen erzählt, die wichtig sind. Es ist alles gesagt. Hat schon viel mehr preisgegeben, als er wollte. Was sonst noch gegenwärtig ist, liegt eine Schicht tiefer. Das will er nicht erzählen. Definitiv nicht. Noch sieben Minuten. Vielleicht über Redbeard?

„Mein Hund Redbeard“, sagt Sherlock. „Er ist schon lange tot. Aber ich denke noch immer an ihn. Wir waren immer zusammen. Immer. Tag und Nacht. Er hat mich begleitet, überallhin. Er war mein Freund. Mein engster Freund. Ich habe ihn geliebt. Er musste eingeschläfert werden. Das war sehr schlimm für mich. Ich war ein kleiner Junge. Redbeard war mein Ein und Alles. Danach fingen die Schwierigkeiten in der Schule an. Ich war verhaltensauffällig.“ Lange Pause. „Er war rotbraun und gross, hatte ein weiches Fell. Er hat auch bei mir geschlafen, auf meinem Bett. Meine Eltern mochten das nicht, aber wir haben es trotzdem getan.“ Es sind 30 weitere Sekunden geredet. Sherlock weiss nicht mehr weiter. Es bleiben noch immer mehr als sechs Minuten.

In Sherlock rumort es. Er bleibt stehen, ist ganz zittrig.

„Können wir eine Pause machen?“ fragt er.

Rowan nickt. Sie setzen sich auf ein paar Baumstämme, die am Wegrand liegen, bereit für den Holztransport. Sherlock legt sein Gesicht in die Hände. In ihm ist alles durcheinander. Bilder aus seiner Kindheit wälzen sich, Erinnerungen wühlen in ihm. Enttäuschung, Angst, Tränen. Ausgelacht in der Schule. Die Misserfolge im Studium. Aussenseiter. Und jetzt? Der geniale Consulting Detective. Drogenabhängig, verzweifelt. Aussenseiter noch immer. Einsam. Nichts im Griff. Gar nichts. Sein ganzes Leben von aussen ansehnlich, von innen faulig und schmerzend. Leere, brüchige Hülle, nur mühsam aufrecht zu erhalten. Oder auch nicht. Im Moment nicht. Er kann nicht einmal mehr denken, geschweige denn arbeiten.

„Noch sechs Minuten, Mr. Holmes“, sagt Rowan nach einer Weile, und sie stehen auf und gehen weiter.

Sherlock erzählt, dass sein Leben, wenn man es erzählt, so von aussen betrachtet, aussieht wie eine stabile Kugel auf einer festen Bahn. Von innen gesehen aber, da ist alles schwach und morsch und wackelig. Das einzig Stabile ist sein Verstand, mit dem er die Kugel lenken kann. Manchmal. Aber der versagt im Moment gerade. Gut, sicher die Drogen, die er genommen hat. Er ist auf Entzug. Das war wohl ein Fehler, die Drogen. Aber es war so unerträglich. Alles. Die Einsamkeit. Das Nichtwissen, was er will und was das alles soll. Die Lustlosigkeit. Und im Rausch, da hat er sowas wie Redbeard wiedergefunden. 

Sherlock schweigt. Rowan stoppt die Zeit. Sherlock atmet durch den Mund. Er muss darauf achten, richtig zu atmen. Das hilft, dass die Beine nicht so zittern. Er erzählt jetzt doch, erzählt jetzt doch von diesen Dingen. Er hat nichts anderes. Sie drängen aus ihm hinaus, diese Dinge hinter der Fassade. Fliessen nach in den Leerraum hinter der Biografie, quellen ihm aus den Ritzen und Rissen des erzählten Lebens, einer spröden, hohlen Kugel, die steckenbleibt und – wenn er sie anstösst - unkontrolliert davonrollt.

„Zum Glück ist John bei mir“, sagt Sherlock nach einer Weile. „Auch wenn es nicht mehr so ist wie früher.“ Pause. „Früher war ich glücklich. Ziemlich lange. Als wir zusammen wohnten. Aber dann …“

Sherlock verstummt. Es sind noch immer vier Minuten. Er muss etwas sagen. Und er sagt etwas. Er redet von John. Er erzählt von ihm. Von John. Es quillt aus ihm heraus und es tut gut. Es ist sein Thema. Es fällt ihm so unendlich viel ein zu John. Und es ist so leicht über ihn zu reden. Sherlock erzählt, wie sie sich kennengelernt haben im Labor des Barts, vermittelt durch einen gemeinsamen Bekannten. Wie John sofort mitgegangen ist zu einem Fall und wie sie ab da zusammengearbeitet haben. Zusammen gelebt. Wie sie gewohnt haben. Wie sie Fälle gelöst haben. Es gab immer wieder Frauengeschichten, das hat ihn geärgert. John hat die Frauen aber immer wieder aufgegeben oder sie sind ihm davongelaufen. Sie haben sich auch gestritten, vor allem am Anfang. Aber der Alltag war perfekt. Und die Zusammenarbeit ein Erfolg.

Sherlock redet einfach. Er redet und redet. Und während er redet, fühlt Sherlock das Glück, das von den Gedanken an John ausgeht, von den Worten über John. Er hört sich reden und spürt sein Herz pochen und merkt, wie tief und frei er atmet. Die Erkenntnis überspült ihn. Tränen laufen über seine Wangen. Und er fühlt das Loch. Das tiefe, schmerzende Loch, das ihm den Atem nimmt, sobald er John loslässt.

„Die dreissig Minuten sind um“, sagt Rowan und Sherlock hört auf zu reden.

Tränen rinnen über Sherlocks Wangen. Er schaut vor sich auf den Weg und unternimmt nichts dagegen. Er ist verloren in dem, was er wahrgenommen hat. Sich selber. Seine Trauer. Sein Verlust.

Rowan ordnet eine Pause an. Danach erzählt John. Er erzählt viel und lange vom Krieg. Dann von seiner Kindheit, seiner Schulzeit, dem Studium. Er erzählt von Menschen, die Sherlock nicht kennt. Sherlock hört zu. Verwundert darüber, wie wenig er über John weiss. Wie wenig er weiss, wie John denkt und wie er das Leben sieht, was ihm Freude macht und was Sorgen. Hat er sich überhaupt je für John interessiert? John erzählt, wie er Sherlock kennengelernt und sich sein Leben verändert hat. Wie glücklich er war. Und erzählt vom Abgrund, in den er gestürzt ist, als Sherlock vom Dach des Barts sprang. All die Vorwürfe, die er sich machte. Hat er sich nicht genug um ihn gekümmert? Ihm nicht genug gesagt, wie wichtig er ihm ist, dass er ihn liebt? Und dann kam Mary. 

John macht eine lange Pause. Er hat emotional erzählt. Er ist aufgewühlt. Auch er hat noch fünf Minuten. Die schwierigsten. Er erzählt von Mary. Viel. Viele Details. Wie er sie kennenlernte, wie wichtig sie ihm war in der Zeit der Trauer. Wie sehr sie ihm geholfen hat. Dass sie einen Neuanfang ermöglicht hat. Dass sie so viel Geduld und Verständnis hatte mit seiner Unfähigkeit, Sherlock loszulassen. Es sei ein grosser, sehr grosser Schritt für ihn gewesen, Mary in sein Leben zu lassen, die Trauer loszulassen, langsam, mit ihr zusammen eine neue Zukunft zu planen. Aber dann sei Sherlock erneut in sein Leben getrampelt. Völlig unbedarft. Und er habe ihm zum zweiten Mal sein eben neu entdecktes Leben zerstört und ihn in den Abgrund gestürzt mit seiner Rückkehr. In einen unerwartet tiefen und grausamen Abgrund. Er stehe vor einer Entscheidung, die ihn zerreisse. Und die ihn alle Kraft koste. Es sei, als falle ihm alles aus der Hand. Aber er habe weder die Kraft noch Lust dazu, immer für alles die Verantwortung tragen zu müssen und an allem Schuld zu sein.

Als die 30 Minuten um sind, ist John wütend. Stinkwütend. Er kocht. Seine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt. Er schaut Sherlock nicht an und Sherlock schaut ihn nicht an. Sie gehen schweigend eine Abkürzung zurück zum Auto. Mehr als drei Stunden sind vergangen. Sie sind erschöpft und erschlagen. Jeder ist ganz mit sich selber beschäftigt. 

 

*

 

John und Sherlock bekamen das Mittagessen in die Zelle serviert. Beide liessen es stehen. John hatte sich sofort nach ihrer Ankunft in sein Bett gelegt, sich gegen die Wand gedreht und die Decke über sich gezogen. Sherlock hatte sich ebenfalls hingelegt. Er starrte an die weiss getünchte Betondecke. Keiner sagte etwas. 

Sie sprachen auch nicht miteinander, als man ihnen Besuch ankündigte und sie zehn Minuten später abholte in einen Besprechungsraum. Für Sherlock war klar, dass es Mycroft sein musste, der sie hier herausholte.


	11. Der Schock

Mary sass am Tisch des Besprechungsraumes, mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Sie stand auf und drehte sich um, als John und Sherlock hereingeführt wurden. John eilte auf sie zu, blieb dann einen Moment verdutzt vor Mary stehen. Er hatte die Hände vor seinem Körper mit Handschellen zusammengebunden, so wie Sherlock auch. Er konnte Mary nicht einfach umarmen. Aber er brauchte nur eine einzige Schrecksekunde, dann hob er die Arme und stülpte sie über den Kopf seiner Frau. Mary lächelte, erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Mary! Gott sei Dank! Ist alles okay bei dir?“

Mary streichelte Johns Rücken.

„Ja, alles gut, John. Es ist alles gut.“

Marys blaue Augen trafen Sherlocks Blick, während sie John umarmte, blieben einen Moment darin, prüfend. Sie log. Sherlock sah es. Mary log. Da war etwas in ihren Augen. Nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann entzog sie sich, schloss die Augen, während sie John nochmals enger an sich zog. Etwas strich kühl Sherlocks Rücken empor. Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich.

Mary kam nicht zu Sherlock, als sich John wieder von ihr gelöst hatte. Sie nickte ihm nur zu, setzte sich wieder hin. Die beiden Wachmänner, die John und Sherlock begleitet hatten, bestanden darauf, dass die beiden Gefangenen Mary gegenüber sassen, mit dem Gesicht zur Tür, die zusammengebundenen Hände auf dem Tisch. Die Wachmänner postierten sich an der Tür, hatten von hier die Kontrolle über die Gesichter, die Hände von John und Sherlock. Sie waren bewaffnet und beobachteten die drei Personen aufmerksam.

„Es tut mir so leid, Mary“, sagte John leise.

„Mir auch“, antwortete Mary.

„Wie konnte das passieren?“

Marys Blick suchte in Johns Augen. Da war wieder dieses kurze Aufglimmen weit im Hintergrund. Sherlock sah es erneut. Was war mit Mary? Etwas war nicht gut. Sherlock konnte es geradezu körperlich fühlen. Sie verbarg etwas.

„Das gibt es einfach“, sagte sie dann. „Manche Dinge laufen nicht so, wie man es plant.“

Das war ein Hinweis. Sherlock war sich sicher. Der Hinweis, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, nicht so war, wie es aussah. Wollte Mary sie warnen? Marys Blick fand Sherlock und Sherlock sagte:

„Es geht nicht um das Kind.“

„Nein, es geht nicht um das Kind“, bestätigte Mary.

John verstand offensichtlich nicht. Er fragte, verwirrt:

„Aber du hast … du hast das Kind verloren?“

„Es ist weg“, sagte Mary. „Der Rest braucht dich nicht zu interessieren.“

„Mary!“

„Ich bin hier, um meinen Auftrag zu erfüllen“, sagte Mary.

„Welchen Auftrag?“ fragte John.

„Dich zu schützen“, sagte Sherlock langsam. Das war Marys Auftrag. War von Anfang an Marys Auftrag gewesen. 

„Mich zu schützen?“ fragte John, misstrauisch.

Sherlock schaute Mary an. Ihr Gesicht war entspannt. Sie reagierte nicht abwehrend darauf, dass er es sagte. Wusste sie, dass er alles wusste?

„Im Auftrag von Mycroft“, erklärte Sherlock. Noch immer keine Reaktion von Mary. Sie sass da und hörte unbeeindruckt zu. „Er hat Mary zu deinem Schutz abgestellt für die zwei Jahre, in denen ich weg war. Sie arbeitet für MI6.“

John graue Augen. So etwas wie Ärger darin.

„Ich weiss, dass Mary für MI6 arbeitet“, sagte er. Dann, zu Mary: „Stimmt das, was er sagt? Du hattest den Auftrag mich zu schützen, während Sherlock weg war?“

„Das ist nicht relevant, John.“

„Nicht relevant? Du hast dich an mich herangemacht, weil du einen Auftrag von Mycroft hattest?“

„Ihr wisst gar nichts“, sagte Mary ruhig. „Ihr beide wisst gar nichts.“

„Ich will das wissen, Mary. War ich ein Auftrag? Ja oder nein?“ John war aufgebracht.

„Mycroft“, antwortete Mary, „lässt sich genauso einfach täuschen wie ihr. Er hält mich für loyal. Immerhin habe ich fast drei Jahre lang auf dich aufgepasst, John. Ja, das stimmt. Das war ein Auftrag. Mycrofts Auftrag, wie er selber meint. Es gab für mich keinen sichereren und bequemeren Arbeitsplatz als unter den Fittichen von MI6.“

Es klopfte an der Tür. Jemand streckte den Kopf herein und flüsterte mit einem der Wachmänner. Dieser kam zu Mary, flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Es schien keine gute Nachricht zu sein, Mary zog die Augenbrauen hoch und seufzte.

„Wenn er sich nicht mehr abwimmeln lässt, dann bringen Sie ihn herein“, sagte sie widerwillig.

Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde Mycroft in den Besprechungsraum geführt. Er war bleich und versteinert, setzte sich steif auf den Stuhl, den ihm der Wachmann anwies. Neben Mary.

„Ist das wahr?“ fing John sofort an. „Sie, Mycroft, haben mir Mary geschickt?“

„Seien Sie ruhig, John“, sagte Mycroft einfach.

„Nein! Ich will …“

„Der Plan wurde geändert“, unterbrach Mary ihn. „Wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dich so um Sherlock kümmern würdest. Du solltest IHN verlassen, John, nicht mich.“ Und zu den anderen sagte sie: „John wollte sogar vorübergehend wieder an die Baker Street ziehen um den Junkie zu retten. Er kommt nicht von ihm los. Es reicht auch nicht, John mit eigener Praxis, einer Ehefrau und einem Kind zu beschäftigen und anzubinden – auch wenn er immer behauptet hat, dass eine eigene Praxis und eine Familie sein sehnlichster Wunsch seien. Das ist offensichtlich falsch. Und wenn ich es richtig deute, dann ist auch die Behauptung falsch, er finde nichts an Männern. Sherlock bedeutet ihm jedenfalls mehr.“

„Können wir endlich wissen, worum es hier eigentlich geht?“ fragte Sherlock, Ungeduld und Unmut in der Stimme.

„Ja, ja, natürlich“, Mary lächelte. „Es geht um dein Herz, Sherlock. Wir werden es dir aus dem Leib brennen. Erinnerst du dich? Es war ein langer Weg, aber wir sind kurz vor dem Ziel.“

Sherlocks Atem setzte aus. Ein Schaudern ging durch seinen Körper. Moriarty! Mary arbeitete für Moriarty?

„Sie war Teil eines Planes“, sagte Mycroft. Er war bleich wie Wachs. „Sie hatte den Auftrag, dir, Sherlock, John wegzunehmen, dein Herz zu brechen. Endgültig. Sie haben auch mich dazu benutzt. In völlig perfider Weise. Ich war ahnungslos. Und sie haben es geschafft. Sie haben aus dir, Sherlock, wieder einen hoffnungslosen Drogen-Junkie gemacht. Sie haben es geschafft, dass du dich selber zerstörst.“

„Die Erkenntnis kommt zu spät“, sagte Mary. „Ich hatte – ehrlich gesagt – damit gerechnet, dass Sie früher dahinter kommen, Mycroft. Obschon unser Netzwerk wirklich top und bestens organisiert ist bis in die höchsten Ämter. Ich habe Sie als Person wohl etwas überschätzt.“

Sherlock war schwindlig. Waren alle Informationen, die er hatte, falsch? Er war zwei Jahre lang im Ausland Moriartys Netzwerk hinterher gejagt, dabei sass es in Mycrofts Büro? In der Regierung, den Ämtern, in den Chefetagen von MI6? War das möglich? Gehörte die Richterin auch dazu?

Mary kramte in ihrer Tasche. Sie holte eine kleine, handliche Pistole heraus, die allerdings mit einem massiven schalldämpfenden Aufsatz versehen war.

„Ich denke, Sherlock ist kaputt genug und wird sich ganz aufgeben ohne John. Und du, John, bist leider nicht mehr zielführend einsetzbar. Deshalb kommen wir nun zum unangenehmen Teil meines Auftrags.“

„Nein!“ Sherlock kapierte als erster und sprang auf, gleichzeitig mit John, Mycroft und Mary, die ihre Pistole auf John richtete und zwei schnelle Schritte rückwärts zur Tür machte, wo die beiden Wachmänner standen, ihre Waffen auf Sherlock und Mycroft angelegt.

„Sorry, John“, sagte Mary und drückte ab, noch bevor sie an der Tür war. 

Es ging alles derart schnell, dass Sherlock im ersten Moment nicht überblicken konnte, was geschehen war. Kaum Bruchteile von Sekunden. Das heftige Raffeln der Stuhlbeine auf dem Boden, als alle aufsprangen. Kurzes Handgemenge. Das _Poff_ des schallgedämpften Schusses, die davoneilenden Schritte der Täter. Ein Stuhl fiel um. Mycroft stand kerzengerade und bleich, stützte sich mit einer zur Faust geballten Hand auf den Tisch. Ein Stöhnen kam aus seinem Mund. Dann sackte er zusammen.

„Mycroft!“ Sherlock schrie auf.

John war bereits auf den Knien, stützte Mycroft, legte ihn sorgsam auf den Boden. Er schob Mycrofts Hand, mit der sich dieser an die Brust greifen wollte, sanft weg, öffnete das Sakko.

„Hole Hilfe!“ schrie er Sherlock an. „Sofort, Sherlock!“

Sherlock rannte los, völlig durcheinander, rannte den Korridor entlang, den sie gekommen waren. Weit und breit niemand. Er riss mit seinen zusammengebundenen Händen an der Durchgangstür, rüttelte daran, schlug dagegen. Sie war abgeschlossen. Sie waren eingeschlossen. Die Angst machte ihn völlig kopflos.

„Hilfe!“ schrie er, „Hilfe!“ und polterte gegen die Tür.

Dann rannte er zurück in den Besprechungsraum, wo John versuchte, mit gefesselten Händen Erste Hilfe zu leisten. Er redete ununterbrochen auf Mycroft ein, der noch schwach bei Bewusstsein war.

„Mobiltelefon“, sagte Sherlock zur Erklärung, während er mit zitternden Händen Mycrofts Taschen durchsuchte, das Gerät fand. Gott sei Dank! Sie hatten es Mycroft nicht abgenommen. Er hatte Empfang und rief die Notfall-Sanität.

„Ein Gefängnis in Corby, irgendwo im Norden der Stadt“, sagte er ins Telefon. Er wusste nicht genauer, wo sie waren. 

 

*

 

John sass auf einem der fest montierten Kunststoffstühle im kahlen Warteraum der Chirurgie. Er hatte die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, war ganz nach vorne gebeugt, den Kopf in den Händen. Am Boden neben seinem Stuhl ein Pappbecher. John schaute auf, als Sherlock den Raum betrat. Grauer, müder, fragender Blick.

„Er wird es wahrscheinlich schaffen“, sagte Sherlock.

John nickte schweigend. Es war Nacht unterdessen. Es war niemand mehr im Warteraum ausser ihnen. Sie sassen seit Stunden hier im Krankenhaus in London, in das Mycroft per Helikopter gebracht worden war. Mycroft war lange operiert worden und lag jetzt auf der Intensivstation. Sherlock liess sich auf den Stuhl neben John fallen, legte den Kopf erschöpft nach hinten an die Wand und schloss die Augen.

„Er hat sich in den Schuss geworfen“, sagte John, flüsternd. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet.“

„Er hat es getan, um MIR das Leben zu retten“, antwortete Sherlock.

John schwieg. Sherlock schwieg ebenfalls. Mary hatte auf John geschossen. Das war ungeheuerlich. Mycroft hatte sich wohl auf sie stürzen wollen und war in die Kugel gelaufen. Mary hatte ohne Zögern abgedrückt. Das alles war schwer zu verstehen für Sherlock. Nicht im Kopf. Im Kopf war es klar. Aber da war die Angst um seinen Bruder. Die Vorstellung, dass John hätte tot sein können. Und Sherlock hatte Mary gemocht. Was sie getan hatte, tat weh.

Für John musste das alles noch viel unbegreiflicher sein. Er war knapp dem Tod entronnen. Ein anderer lag für ihn im Koma. Die Frau, die er liebte und geheiratet hatte, mit der er schlief und die sein Kind trug, die Frau, mit der John eine Familie hatte gründen wollen, sie hatte aus heiterem Himmel die Waffe gegen ihn gerichtet und ohne Zögern abgedrückt. Und vorher hatte sie wahrscheinlich das Kind weggemacht. Johns Leben war einfach weggebrochen und im Abgrund versunken.

Sherlock fühlte sich leer und desorientiert. Es waren zu viele Bilder. Zu viele Emotionen. Sie zerfielen ihm. Er war zu müde. Im Kopf hatte er das Konstrukt verstanden. Mary war ein Teil von Moriartys Netzwerk und hatte sie alle täuschen können, die ganze die Zeit. Sie hatte John geheiratet und ein Kind von ihm empfangen. Konnte man Liebe so vortäuschen? Konnte man in diesem Ausmass lügen? Oder opferte Mary ihre Liebe für das, was ihr Auftrag war? Oder war sie gezwungen, dies zu tun? Wie es ihr jetzt wohl ging? Sie war längst verschwunden gewesen, als die Polizei endlich eingetroffen war. Sherlock und John hatten sich um Mycroft gekümmert. Der Rest war Gegenstand von Ermittlungen.

Es war Sherlock klar, dass dieses Netzwerk des Verbrechens weit in die höchsten Kreise gehen musste. Wenn es möglich war, ein Gefängnis als sicheren Tatort zu benutzen und Mycroft zu täuschen, dann brauchte das Unterstützung in Verwaltung und Management. Moriarty war nie der Kopf dieser mächtigen Organisation gewesen. Das war Sherlock ebenfalls klar. Moriarty hatte sich zu verrückt und zu auffällig benommen. Als habe er die Aufmerksamkeit von jemandem abziehen und auf sich lenken wollen. Er war einer der Strohmänner, der Marionetten, der Clowns gewesen, die vorgeschickt wurden. Eine der lebenden Masken der wahren Drahtzieher. Er hatte sein Leben weggeschmissen, um ihn, Sherlock, vom Dach des Barts zu zwingen. Moriarty war ersetzbar. Wahrscheinlich gab es Hunderte von ihnen, Schlangenköpfe einer gigantischen Medusa, und sie lebten mitten unter ihnen, unerkannt. Wie Mary. 

Ja, das alles liess sich denken und irgendwie ordnen. Dennoch war die Situation völlig unwirklich. Vermeintliche Tatsachen einfach weggespült. Waren das jetzt die neuen Fakten? Oder wieder eine Täuschung? Wieder Lügen? Zog er wieder die falschen Schlüsse? Was war Realität? Träumte er? Es fühlte sich an, als sei der Boden weggerutscht und abgestürzt, und er und John klammerten sich mit letzter Kraft an ein dünnes Ästchen, unter ihnen schwarze Leere.

Es war nicht anzunehmen, dass das Netzwerk aufgeben würde. Er musste den Entzug so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Er musste klar sein im Kopf. Er musste John schützen. Das war nur möglich, wenn er die Schlüsselfiguren fand. Aber dazu, das war Sherlock bewusst, war er im gegenwärtigen Zustand nicht fähig.

„Lass uns gehen, John. Wir können hier nichts mehr tun“, sagte er.

John nickte matt. „Kann ich zu dir kommen?“ fragte er leise. „Ich weiss nicht, wo ich sonst hingehen soll.“

„Ja, natürlich. Natürlich, John. Wir werden in ein Hotel gehen. Wir wissen nicht, ob das Netzwerk nochmals zuschlägt. Du bist nicht sicher. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich an der Baker Street.“

John holte tief Luft und liess sie langsam und schwer wieder ausströmen. Er schaute nicht auf.

„Gut. Wenn du meinst.“

„Ich würde ein Doppelzimmer vorziehen, wenn das für dich okay ist. Ich möchte dich nicht allein lassen.“

„Ja. Danke, Sherlock“, flüsterte John traurig.


	12. Perseus

Es war der erste Tag, an dem er sich deutlich besser fühlte. Nachts, wenn er still lag, oder auch am Tag, wenn keine Aktivität ihn ablenkte, dann spürte er noch immer das Zittern in seinem Körper und das suchende Herumirren seines Geistes. Es verhinderte, dass er sich genügend fokussieren konnte, um mit der alten Sicherheit zu deduzieren. Abends war es am Schlimmsten. Dann war er gequält von Unruhe. Und wenn noch dieser Druck im Kopf dazu kam, manchmal auch einer dieser plötzlichen Schweissausbrüche, dann liessen sich die Gedanken an Erlösung nicht mehr unterdrücken. Die Gedanken, wie einfach es wäre, sich eine Spritze zu setzen und Ruhe zu finden. Sherlock wusste unterdessen, dass die Krise periodisch auftrat, zeitlich begrenzt war und sich überstehen liess. John half ihm dabei.

Sherlock sass auf dem Bänkchen im Schatten des Gartens, die Augen geschlossen. Später Sommernachmittag. Keine Ablenkung. Nur das leise Rascheln der Blätter im Luftzug, das Singen der Vögel und das Summen der Insekten. Und aus dem Haus das Klappern von Geschirr. Seine Mutter bereitete das Abendessen vor. John sass neben ihm, schweigend in der Stille des späten Tages. Zwischen ihnen auf der Holzbank ihre Hände, die sich berührten. Ganz wenig nur. Sherlock hatte seinen kleinen Finger über Johns kleinen Finger gelegt. John hatte akzeptiert. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Das erste Mal bewusst und in gegenseitiger Absicht. Sorgsam und scheu. Wortlos. Trostsuchendes Ineinander-Kriechen, Wärme, Zärtlichkeit, zaghaftes Zulassen, Berührungen. Ein einziger, langer, inniger, traumversunkener Kuss. Ekstase. Tiefes Ineinander-Versinken. Der Schleier von Johns Trauer darin verwoben.

Sie hatten die ersten drei Nächte nach dem Vorfall in Hotels geschlafen, jede Nacht in einem anderen, waren dann aufs Land zu Sherlocks Eltern gefahren. Sie waren seit vier Tagen hier. Mycroft war über dem Berg. Die Ärzte hatten ihn nach 36 Stunden aus dem künstlichen Koma geholt. Seither erholte er sich zusehends. Und er hatte wichtige Hinweise geliefert, hatte einige der verdächtigen Personen bereits seit Wochen überwachen lassen.

John stand unter dem Schutz von MI6. Der Schuss auf Mycroft hatte sofortige Massnahmen innerhalb der Behörde ausgelöst. Verdächtige Leute waren festgenommen, andere freigestellt worden. Externe Experten leiteten die Ermittlungen. Zwei Personen sicherten John rund um die Uhr. John ging es noch nicht gut.

Sie waren nahe zusammen geblieben seit dem Vorfall. Sherlocks Eltern hatten schweigend zur Kenntnis genommen, dass ihr Sohn mit John im selben Bett schlief. Das zweite Gästezimmer blieb frei. Manchmal legte sich dort ein Agent des Personenschutzes für ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr.

Es war, als seien John die Worte abhandengekommen. Ausser den der Höflichkeit geschuldeten Alltagsfloskeln kam kaum etwas über seine Lippen. John hatte sich ganz in sich zurückgezogen. Dennoch war er in dieser Zurückgezogenheit näher bei Sherlock als je vorher. Es machte Sherlock nachdenklich und still. John hatte sich zu ihm zurückgezogen. Er war Johns Zufluchtsort. John war ganz nahe bei ihm. Er spürte ihn mit jedem Atemzug. Ein Gefühl tiefer Verbundenheit. Sherlock betrachtete es mit Staunen. Es füllte ihn ganz aus, nahm allen Raum ein, füllte die Leere in ihm mit einer luziden Kraft, die sein ganzes Wesen durchwob. Er war verliebt. Und er hatte sich aufgegeben in diesem Gefühl, liess es zu. Liess es ihn einnehmen und durchwirken. Liess es wachsen und seine Energie entwickeln in der Resonanz mit John. Eine ungeahnt heftige Erfahrung. Neu für Sherlock. Weltverlorener Traum. Es hatte nichts zu tun mit dem Kentaur. Absolut nichts. Es war um Grössenordnungen stärker, stabiler und unmittelbarer. Es war vermischt mit der Trauer, die von John kam, und hatte eine unantastbare, stumme Schönheit. Sherlock wich John nicht von der Seite. John wich nicht von seiner.

Sie besuchten Mycroft jeden Tag. John wollte es. Vielleicht fühlte er sich schuldig. Verpflichtet. Dankbar. Mycroft schien sich über die täglichen Besuche zu freuen, auch wenn er sich am Anfang konsterniert darüber äusserte.

„Ist das dein Ernst?“ fragte er Sherlock. „Jeden Tag? Deine Bruderliebe in Ehren, Sherlock, aber ich heile hier auch ohne dich. Und ich wage zu behaupten, dass es ohne die tägliche Störung sogar schneller geht.“

„Das bin nicht ich“, antwortete Sherlock.

Mycroft verstand auch ohne lange Erklärung. Sein Gesicht nahm einen überraschten, dann einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. Sein Blick suchte John, der am Fenster stand und hinausschaute, die Hände auf dem Rücken, und der sich nicht umdrehte, auch wenn er die Konversation gehört haben musste.

Mycroft sagte nichts dazu. Kein abwertender Spruch. Keine provokative Äusserung. Mycroft schwieg. Das war erstaunlich. Zwischen ihm und John schien eine Art scheuer Respekt zu bestehen. Befangenheit vielleicht. Das war neu. Sherlock wusste nicht sicher, wo er es einordnen sollte. Mycroft hatte John das Leben gerettet. War es das? Oder war es die Tatsache, dass John und er zusammen schliefen? Mycroft wusste es mit Sicherheit von den Eltern. Machte es ihn John gegenüber verlegen? Es gab diese kleinen Gesprächsfetzen. John, der zu Mycroft sagt, ernst und nachdenklich:

„Ich weiss nicht, wie ich mich bei Ihnen je bedanken kann, Mycroft.“

Mycroft, der antwortet: „Bleiben Sie einfach bei Sherlock.“

Und John, als Sherlock ihn fragt: „Was findet zwischen dir und Mycroft eigentlich statt?“

Die knappe Antwort: „Sein Bruder.“

 

*

 

Mycroft zog John und Sherlock aus dem Verkehr. Sherlock hörte diesmal auf den Rat seines Bruders, der ihn bat, mit John bis auf weiteres unter dem Schutz von MI6 bei den Eltern auf dem Land zu bleiben. Mycrofts Leute arbeiteten auf Hochtouren daran, Mary und ihre Helfer zu finden, das Netzwerk auszuheben, die eigenen Reihen zu säubern. Sherlock war nicht unglücklich darüber, etwas Zeit mit John zu haben, sich von den Drogen ganz zu entwöhnen. Zwischendurch kam ihm der Fall mit der Richterin wieder in den Sinn, aber da er weder von ihr noch von Mycroft etwas dazu hörte, wischte er es unter den Teppich. Ohne Auftraggeber kein Fall. Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres in seinem Leben. Es gab John, der ihn brauchte. Und dieses neue Gefühl, das ihn benebelte und einlullte und so ganz und gar an John band.

Sie waren auf einem ihrer Spaziergänge, die sie täglich unternahmen, begleitet von einer Agentin des Personenschutzes, die ein paar Meter hinter ihnen ging. Sherlock liebte es, mit John diese alten Wege zu gehen, die er aus seiner Kindheit kannte. Durch das Waldstück zum Fischteich, an dem er so viele Stunden gespielt hatte. Die kleine Anhöhe hinauf, von der man über die Landschaft sah. Zu der Sandsteinhöhle, in die er als Kind gekrochen war, wenn er traurig gewesen, wenn ihn etwas gequält hatte. Zusammen mit Redbeard. Nach Redbeards Tod hatte er sich zurückgezogen in mentale Welten, hatte sich verkrochen in Bücher, in Wissen, in Lernen. Den Kopf beschäftigt. Das Herz ausschaltet.

Sherlock blieb vor der Sandsteinhöhle stehen. Er hatte John quer durch Wald und Dickicht zu der Verwerfung geführt, ein steiler Abbruch, keine zwei Meter hoch, verdeckt von Buschwerk. Es gab keinen Weg hierher. Es war ein verborgener, geheimer, wilder Ort. Die Agentin war ihnen gefolgt. Sie wartete in einiger Entfernung an einen Baum gelehnt. Die Sandsteinhöhle war niedriger und kleiner, als Sherlock sie in Erinnerung hatte. Und jetzt sah er auch die alte Fichte über dem Abbruch, die mit ihren Wurzeln den Sandstein durchwucherte und den Unterschlupf stabilisierte. Der dicke Wurzelstrunk, der den Eingang auf der einen Seite abdeckte und an dem er sich als Kind immer festgehalten hatte, wenn er hinein- oder hinausgeschlüpft war. Die zahllosen feinen Wurzeln, die von der Decke der Höhle hingen. Als Kind war er unter die Wurzel der Fichte gekrochen, ohne Rücksicht auf schmutzige Kleider.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich hier war“, sagte Sherlock, „war am Tag als Redbeard starb. Ich blieb die ganze Nacht bis zum nächsten Morgen. Ich hörte die Erwachsenen nach mir rufen. Sie suchten mich. Aber ausser mir und Redbeard wusste niemand von diesem Versteck.“ Die Erinnerung presste Tränen in Sherlocks Augen. „Danach war ich nie mehr hier.“ Johns aufmerksamer, warmer Blick. Sherlock versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ich wollte sie dir zeigen“, sagte er.

„Können wir ein paar Minuten hier bleiben?“ fragte John scheu.

„Ja. Ja, klar.“ Sherlock setzte sich in den gelblichen Sand vor dem Höhleneingang.

John setzte sich neben ihn. Schweigend. Sherlock strich mit den Fingern durch den feinen Sand, der mit einzelnen Fichtennadeln durchsetzt war. Der feuchte Geruch der Sandsteinhöhle. Sherlock erinnerte sich genau daran. Und an diesen weichen, tröstlichen Sand auf dem Höhlenboden, auf den er sich gelegt hatte. Redbeards Atem, das warme Fell. Als Kind hatte er den Eingang der Höhle manchmal mit Ästen vermacht, hatte sich sicher gefühlt mit Redbeard im dämmrig engen Raum. Geborgen.

„Die Höhle war meine Zuflucht, damals“, sagte Sherlock, während er den Sand beobachtete, der durch seine Finger rieselte.

„Und jetzt? Ist es jetzt Baker Street?“

„Irgendwie schon. Nur …“ Sherlock überlegte einen kurzen Moment, ob er es wirklich sagen sollte. Dann fuhr er fort: „… die Höhle war nur zusammen mit Redbeard ein Ort, an dem ich mich geborgen fühlte. Baker Street ist es nur mit dir.“

John holte tief Luft.

„Ich verstehe“, sagte er dann leise. Und nach einer Weile: „Sherlock. Ich weiss noch nicht, wie es mit mir weitergeht. Irgendwie kann ich es noch nicht glauben, das mit Mary. Irgendwo, in einer dunklen Ecke meines Herzens, hoffe ich noch, dass sie zurückkommt.“

„Sie hat auf dich geschossen, John. Sie wird nicht zurückkommen.“

„Ich weiss. Dennoch. Ich kann das nicht einfach abstellen. Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um das alles zu begreifen.“

„Bleibst du bei mir?“ fragte Sherlock. Er schaute John dabei nicht an. Der feine Sand rann zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch. Nur ein paar Fichtennadeln blieben hängen.

„Ja. Selbst wenn Mary zurückkommen sollte: ja“, antwortete John nachdenklich. „Ich hätte von Anfang an anders entscheiden sollen. Das ist mir jetzt klar geworden. Aber nach den zwei Jahren – ich war einfach noch wütend auf dich. Und Mary ist eine faszinierende Frau. Ich liebe sie noch immer, Sherlock, trotz allem. Aber ich hätte sie nicht heiraten sollen. Du kamst zurück und wir brauchten Zeit, du und ich, um uns wieder zu finden. Die Planung der Hochzeit lief an und du warst so selbstverständlich mit dabei. Alles spurte sich ein und wurde unabwendbar und ging einfach seinen Weg. Ich habe es zu spät bemerkt. Wir hätten uns die Zeit nehmen, alles neu anschauen und erst dann entscheiden sollen. Ich hätte nicht heiraten sollen. Ich ahnte, dass es ein Fehler ist und habe es trotzdem getan.“

„Es ist vorbei, John.“

„Wir werden uns zurechtfinden müssen. Du und ich.“

„Zweifelst du daran?“

„Wir sind Verantwortung füreinander eingegangen, Sherlock. Mehr denn je. Für mich wiegt das schwer, weisst du, diese Intimität zwischen uns.“

„Für mich auch, John.“

„Ich weiss.“

Langes Schweigen. Johns Schulter berührte Sherlocks, drückte leicht dagegen. Sherlock lehnte sich an und schloss die Augen. Der Geruch der Höhle. Der Sand. So viele Erinnerungen. John. Dieser Friede. Vollständiges Aufgehoben-Sein. Tiefe Sicherheit, an deren Oberfläche sich hell das Abenteuer kräuselte. Ein Gefühl, das Sherlock mit unbändigem Glück erfüllte, wie er es bisher nur mit Redbeard erlebt hatte. Unterwegs mit ihm, den Wald erkundet, begleitet, beschützt, geführt und immer wieder nach Hause gebracht von diesem treuen Gefährten.

Es war John. John erreichte diese tief verschütteten Emotionen in ihm und öffnete die Türen dazu wieder. John befreite ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. John machte ihn zu Perseus. Johns Liebe war sein Schild, durch den er all diese Schlangenköpfe anschauen konnte ohne zu versteinern. Den Verlust von Redbeard. Sein gebrochenes Herz. Den Verlust des Vertrauens in seine Eltern, in seine Familie. Einsamkeit. Kälte. Unfähigkeit. Verzweiflung. Drogen.

Johns Liebe hatte Marys Tat ausgelöst. Marys Tat hatte das Netzwerk in Mycrofts Reihen aufgezeigt und eine Säuberung ausgelöst. Sein Verstand war frei. Und sein Herz schlug. Es war nicht verbrannt. Die Medusa war geköpft. Noch lagen überall die abgetrennten Schlangenköpfe herum. Aber Pegasus flog.

Und jetzt, mit klarem Denkvermögen und offenem Herzen, deklarierte sich ihm auch Freya. Es war das Bild. Er hatte es gesehen in der Villa eines Klienten, einem höheren Militärkopf. Ein grässlicher, neoklassizistischer Helgen, riesig, an der einen Wand in der Bibliothek. Freyas friedevolle Welt voll nackter Jungfrauen und Jünglinge. Im Vordergrund Freya mit einem gefallenen Krieger. Er stand blutverschmiert, Schwert, Schild und Rüstung lagen am Boden. Jungfrauen zogen ihm die letzten Fetzen blutiger Kleidung vom Leib. Er stand staunend, den Blick in Freyas Augen, die ihn nachdenklich anlächelte und ihm in liebevollem Willkomm die Hand entgegenstreckte. Der Krieger hob seine Hand zögerlich.

Und weit im Hintergrund des Bildes, rechts hinten, tief in der paradiesischen Landschaft, stand Freyr mit seinem Eber. Vor ihm ein Krieger, das rote Tuch des Blutes noch über der Schulter, aber den Blick lächelnd in Freyrs Augen. Ein nackter Jüngling stand schräg hinter ihm, die Arme auf dessen Schultern, lüstern an ihn geschmiegt. Vom muskulösen, nackten Körper des Kriegers stand sein Geschlecht steil ab. Freyrs Hand griff danach. Hinter dem nahen Baum hockte ein Satyr und schaute der Szene belustigt zu. Freyr befreite die verbotene Lust des Mannes.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Ermittlungen in der Villa von Lord Burnham-Pennington?“ fragte Sherlock. „In der Bibliothek, da hing ein gigantisches Bild mit Freya.“

„Ja, ich erinnere mich“, sagte John. „Neoklassizismus. Ein überaus schwülstiges Teil. Es fiel schon seiner Hässlichkeit wegen auf.“

„Im Hintergrund, da stand Freyr.“

„Ja. Ich habe ihn auch gesehen.“

Sherlock schmunzelte. John auch.


	13. Regenbogen

Der Schuss fällt mit dem Schrei der Personenschutz-Frau zusammen. Sherlock springt auf die Füsse. Er kann sich nicht orientieren, weiss nicht, was geschehen ist. Im nächsten Moment schiesst die Agentin des Personenschutzes. Dann folgen mehrere Schüsse durch den Wald. Sherlocks erster Impuls ist, in die Höhle zu schlüpfen, aber dann sind sie gefangen. Er bleibt in der Hocke, bleibt geduckt, angespannt, versucht zu erkennen, was hier geschieht. John sitzt noch, sackt gegen ihn, schwer und mit ganzem Gewicht. Ein krampfendes Zittern geht durch Johns Körper. Dann gleitet er zu Boden.

„John?“

Die Welt bröselt weg. Versinkt. Fällt aus der Wirklichkeit. Leere. Blankgefegte, kalte, unbegreifliche Leere. Kein Gedanke. Kein Gefühl. Nichts. Nur das Bild. Weit weg in diesem weissen Nichts, das sich auf alles gelegt hat. Nur dieses Bild. Eingefroren. Sherlocks Atem steht still. Unendlichkeiten dehnen sich in eisige Weiten. Luft kämpft sich mit einem ächzenden, stockenden Geräusch in Sherlocks Lungen. Automatische Körperfunktion. Dann ist die Lunge voll. Ein kehliger, grausiger, langgezogener Schrei hallt durch den Wald. Todesschrei eines Tieres, das gefressen wird. Sherlock weiss nicht, ob er es gewesen ist. Seine Lunge ringt nach Luft. Johns Augen sind offen und schauen in den Himmel. Johns Gesicht ist entspannt. In der Mitte der Stirn ein rotes Loch. Blut färbt den feinen, weichen Sand rund um Johns Kopf.

Sherlock kniet vor der Höhle und starrt. Die Muskeln versteinert. Der Kopf leer. Das Herz leer. Die Zeit leer. Die Welt leer. Alles leer. Jemand schiebt ihn weg. Die Frau des Personenschutzes. Sie stürzt sich keuchend neben John auf die Knie. Sie legt die Finger an Johns Hals. Sie schluckt, schluchzt. Ihre Schultern sacken nach vorne. Leere Sekunden. Sie fährt mit Hand über Johns Augen. Ihre Hand zittert. Sie steht auf, geht ein paar Schritte weg, sucht nach ihrem Handy, telefoniert. Aufgewühlte heisere Stimme.

John hat die Augen geschlossen. Sherlock kriecht zu ihm. Johns Wangen sind warm. Seine Lippen sind warm. Seine Hand ist warm und schlaff.

„John …“ Sherlock flüstert nur. Seine Finger streicheln scheu über Johns Gesicht, tasten über Johns Lippen. Sherlocks Hände schlottern. Sein ganzer Körper schlottert. Er würgt und schluckt an der Luft. Seine Lunge atmet schnell und oberflächlich. Aus dem Loch an Johns Stirn ist ganz wenig Blut gesickert. Sherlock tupft es mit seinem Taschentuch weg. Er befeuchtet sein Taschentuch mit etwas Speichel und tupft das Blut weg. Zärtlich. Er weiss, dass es hinten herausläuft, am Hinterkopf, und vom Sand aufgesogen wird. Aber das ist egal.

„Ich liebe dich, John“, sagte er. Die Worte kommen einfach aus seinem Mund. John hört ihn. Er weiss es.

Sherlock legt sich hin. Er legt seinen Kopf auf Johns Brust und hält Johns Hand. Für einen Moment starrt er auf den Höhleneingang, dann schliesst er die Augen. In ihm ist nichts.

Nichts.

Zeit vergeht, weder gemessen noch wahrgenommen. Jemand geht neben Sherlock auf die Knie. Eine Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter.

„Kommen Sie.“

Sie nehmen ihn weg von John. Johns Hand ist kühl geworden. Sherlock lässt zu, dass sie ihn auf die Füsse hochziehen, ihn wegführen. Er ist unfähig zu reagieren. Er lässt sich mit dem Rücken an den Sandfelsen der Verwerfung setzen. Er lässt sich eine Decke um den Körper legen. Er hört die Stimme der Frau, die neben ihm kniet und auf ihn einredet. Sie trägt die orange Signalkleidung des Notfallteams. Sherlock weiss nicht, was sie will. Er hört nicht, was sie sagt. Da sind Stimmen. Viele Stimmen. Sherlock starrt in den seltsam glasigen, weisslich zähen Nebel, der ihn einhüllt. Die Frau umfasst sein Handgelenk, misst seinen Puls. Sie sagt etwas. Sie schiebt ihm etwas hinter die Unterlippe. Sherlock lässt es geschehen. Er starrt in dieses Nichts, das ihn umgibt und in ihm ist. Das vollständige Nichts. 

 

*

 

Fakten sind Fakten. Sherlock weiss es. Die Agentin vom Personenschutz hat ihren Kollegen erschossen, der John umgebracht hat. Pistole, kleines Kaliber, präziser Schuss hinter einem Baum hervor. John ist tot. Sherlock weiss es. Sein Verstand funktioniert einigermassen. Er kapiert die Zusammenhänge. Das Netzwerk hat Marys Job erledigt. Hat erledigt, was Moriarty ihm angekündigt hat. Sherlocks Herz ist weg. Er fühlt nichts. In ihm ist Leere. Er hat kein Herz mehr. Fühlt keines mehr. Kaltes Loch. 

Mary hat Mycroft betrogen, hat ihm den Vorschlag mit Corby gemacht. Mycroft ist darauf hereingefallen, blind in seinem Bestreben, Sherlock einen Entzug aufzudrücken. Mycroft hat ihm einen Fall konstruiert um ihn aus den Drogen zu locken. Einen harmlosen Fall ohne jedes Riskio. Beschäftigungstherapie. Mit Hilfe der Richterin, die ihm einen Gefallen schuldig war. Nicht umgekehrt. Das Foto gestellt, die Leute gekauft. Alles Schwindel.

Alles Schwindel. Mycroft hat ihn betrogen. Ihn und John. Mary hat ihn betrogen. Ihn und John. Die Leute vom Personenschutz haben ihn betrogen. Ihn und John. Seine Eltern haben ihn betrogen. Ihn und Redbeard. Alle Menschen, die er in seine Nähe gelassen hat, haben ihn betrogen. Sie haben ihm das Herz herausgerissen. Haben die beiden Wesen von ihm weggerissen, die er liebte. Redbeard und John. Es ist nicht das Netzwerk. Es ist nicht Moriarty. Es ist seine Familie. Es ist er selber. Er, Sherlock, hat jene Menschen zugelassen, die zerstörten, was er liebte. 

Er hätte allein bleiben sollen. Ohne Herz auf die Welt kommen. Oder gar nicht erst auf die Welt kommen. Er hat auf dieser Welt nur John. John und Redbeard. Sie haben ihn nie betrogen. Sie gehören zu ihm. Er hat nur sie. Er darf niemandem mehr trauen. Niemandem mehr. Nie wieder. Er muss alle aussperren aus seinem Leben. Er muss allein sein. Darf niemanden mehr zulassen. Auch nicht Mycroft. Niemanden. Er allein entscheidet. Er geht seinen Weg allein. Er lässt sich nichts mehr sagen. Gar nichts mehr. Nur das gefährdet jene nicht, die er liebt und bei denen er sein will. Und sein wird. Er schliesst sie mit ein. Ja, er schliesst sie mit ein.

Sherlock schliesst sie mit sich ein, als er die Wohnungstür verriegelt. Baker Street ist seine Zuflucht. Hier ist er ungestört. Mycroft ist im Krankenhaus. John im Kühlraum der Gerichtsmedizin. Mrs. Hudson lässt sich aussperren. Seine Eltern hält er auf Distanz.

Sherlock weiss nicht sicher, was an jenem Tag mit ihm geschehen ist. Sie haben ihn ins Haus seiner Eltern gebracht, irgendwie. Er hat es nicht mitbekommen, war gefangen in diesem Nebel, der immer dichter und undurchsichtiger wurde. Er muss umgefallen sein im Flur. Die Beine, der Körper, haben einfach nachgegeben, daran kann er sich erinnern. Und daran, dass er hochgezerrt wurde. Sie haben ihn ins Bett gelegt, in dem er mit John geschlafen hat, das nach John geduftet hat, und er hat an die Decke gestarrt bis er weggedriftet ist. Jemand hat ihm etwas gespritzt, das weiss er noch.

Als er wieder wach war, ist er gegangen. Einfach gegangen. Zu Fuss. Die Strasse entlang, weg vom Haus. Ein Auto hat neben ihm angehalten und ihn in die Baker Street gebracht. Seitdem ist er hier. Sherlock weiss nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen ist. Lestrade war mal hier, hat ihm den Bericht gebracht und gefragt, ob er etwas für ihn tun könne. Sherlock erinnert sich nur bruchstückhaft.

Das Labor in der Küche steht unverändert. Sherlock hat sich etwas Neues gemischt. Er muss John finden.

 

*

 

Sherlock ist am Ende seiner Kraft. Er kämpft und keucht und strampelt und kommt nicht weiter. Er findet den Eingang nicht mehr. Tränen laufen über seine Wangen. Er hat den Kentaur gesucht, aber der ist nicht mehr hier. Niemand reagiert auf sein Rufen. Die Landschaft hat sich verändert. Nichts ist mehr so, wie es war. Sherlock ist so bodenlos erschöpft, dass er sich in dieser Welt kaum mehr halten kann. Sie droht ihm wegzurutschen. Aber da vorne muss es sein. Gleich da vorne. Er zwingt sich. Übermenschliche mentale Anstrengung. Die Füsse auf den Boden. Den Boden spüren. Nicht wegspülen lassen. Weiter. Schritt. Nächster Schritt. Er ächzt und stöhnt. Und dann steht er plötzlich da. Steht vor dem Tor, hämmert dagegen.

„Freya! Aufmachen! Aufmachen! Ich bin‘s, Sherlock! Mach auf! Freya! Lass mich herein.“ Sherlock fleht und bittet.

Das Tor geht auf. Freyas Augen sind seltsam hell und flirren.

„Was willst du?“

„Ist John hier?“

Sie schaut ihn an. Lange und prüfend. Etwas berührt Sherlocks Herz, streift darüber.

„John ist nicht hier“, sagt Freya.

Sie schliesst das Tor, lässt Sherlock draussen stehen. Sherlock gibt auf. Gibt einfach auf. Etwas zieht ihn weg. Er fällt in einen dunklen, sich drehenden Kanal, wird mitgerissen. Dann hört das Drehen auf, die Bewegung. Sherlock schwebt im dunklen Raum. Um ihn herum sind Sterne. _Wenn du Sterne siehst_ , hat der Schamane gesagt, _dann bist du in der mittleren Welt_. Gut. Sherlock lässt sich treiben. Es ist kühl und ruhig hier. Sherlock weiss, dass es trügt. Trotzdem begrüsst er es, sich einen Moment erholen zu können.

Er sinkt irgendwann, spürt etwas neben sich. John? Er liegt im Bett in der Baker Street. Ja, er ist in der Baker Street im Schlafzimmer. John? Er umarmt den warmen Körper neben sich. John! Mein Gott, John! Er küsst Johns Lippen trunken. Tränen stürzen aus seinen Augen. Er schluchzt. Er umklammert mit Beinen und Armen Johns Körper und presst sich an ihn, reibt sich an ihm. John. Sherlock krallt seine Finger in Johns Haar und küsst ihn heftig, schmiegt sich hemmungslos an ihn, dringt in ihn ein. Sherlock weint und schluchzt und keucht und stöhnt. Er stösst tief in John hinein. Ganz. Ganz tief und vollständig. _Ich lasse dich nicht mehr los, John. Nie mehr. Nie mehr. Nie mehr._ Sherlock entlädt sich mit einem erstickten Aufschrei tief in John. Beisst in Johns Fleisch und vereint sich mit ihm. Bindet ihn an sich. Ganz und vollständig. Unauflösbar. Unauflösbar.

Es ist hell. Es muss Tag sein. Sherlock öffnet die Augen. In seinem Kopf hämmert es. Er tastet neben sich. Die zusammengerollte Bettdecke. Sherlock dreht den Kopf. Die Übelkeit ist so heftig, dass ihm schwarz wird. Alles dreht sich. Er glaubt ohnmächtig zu werden. Etwas würgt in ihm hoch. Sherlock rollt sich aus dem Bett. Seine Beine zittern. Er stolpert ins Bad, panisch, und übergibt sich unter Krämpfen. Sein Kreislauf setzt aus. Er sinkt auf die Knie. Er schlottert am ganzen Körper, klammert sich an die Kloschüssel. In seinem Kopf tobt ein solcher Schmerz, dass er die Augen nicht öffnen kann. Er keucht. Ein erneuter Krampf reisst ihn hoch. Sherlock würgt und hustet. Heftiger Schweissausbruch. Tränen, Rotz und Schleim rinnen in die Kloschüssel. Schluchzen schüttelt den abgemagerten Körper. Sherlocks Finger krallen sich in das kühle Porzellan. Ein gequältes Ächzen quillt aus ihm, als ihm bewusst wird, was geschehen ist. Es reisst ihm alle Kraft aus dem geschundenen Leib. Er sackt auf den Fliesenboden. Der Schmerz zieht ihn zusammen. Er tastet nach etwas, an dem er sich festhalten kann, findet die Fussmatte vor der Duschkabine und presst sein Gesicht hinein. Er schreit stumm und heult haltlos in die synthetischen Fasern. Er hat mit seiner Bettdecke geschlafen. John ist tot.

 

*

 

Regenbogenfarbene Lichtstreifen wandern über die Wände, steigen auf zur Decke, gleiten stumm darüber und versinken an der Wand mit dem Kleiderschrank.

„Medusa“, flüstert Sherlock.

Sie ist so schön, so wunderschön. Er hat ihren Kopf mit den Farben, die sich im Schlafzimmer frei ausbreiten und herumstreifen. Sie wohnt hier bei ihm. Wohnt in seinem Schlafzimmer. Ihr Kopf mit den Farben gehört ihm. Er hat ihn abgeschlagen. So wie Perseus. Und wie Perseus, der den abgeschlagenen Kopf in einem Sack verwahrt, ihn dem Feind entgegenhält und damit kampflos siegt, so wird er es auch machen. Er hat ihren Kopf. Ihre Regenbogenfarben füllen sein Schlafzimmer. Es ist ganz einfach geworden. Sherlock hat alles genau durchdacht und mit John zusammen geplant.

John ist schon eine Weile drüben. Drei Monate vielleicht. Oder vier. Irgendsowas. Keine Ahnung. Zeit ist kein Faktor. Die Mischung ist relevant. Sherlock hat lange daran getüftelt und sie ausgetestet. Er hat den perfekten Mix gefunden. Er hat John gefunden. John und Redbeard. Sie sind beide da drüben. Dafür gibt es den Kentaur nicht mehr. Er hat sich aufgeteilt in John und Redbeard, so wie es sich gehört. Sie sind jetzt zu dritt, toben miteinander auf der Wiese herum, lachen und lieben sich. Er schläft mit John, manchmal. Manchmal einfach im saftig grünen Gras, mitten auf der Wiese, aus dem Herumtollen heraus, spontan, übermütig, und Redbeard rennt freudig um sie herum. Manchmal lieben sie sich unter der mächtigen Weide am See. Nachdenklich. Wenn sie hier sind, sind sie meistens nachdenklich und sie gehen zärtlich und innig aufeinander ein, geben sich einander vollständig hin, gleiten ineinander hinein, nehmen sich ein, geben sich auf. Verschmelzen vollkommen. Danach liebkosen sie sich im Schatten des Baumes, durch dessen Laub die Sonne Lichtperlen über sie zaubert. Manchmal baden sie im See und Redbeard planscht mit ihnen und bringt ihnen freudig den Stock zurück, den sie für ihn werfen. Sie schlafen aneinander geschmiegt, alle drei, bis er wieder gehen muss, weil die Droge und die mentale Kraft nachlassen. Redbeard bleibt dann bei John bis er wiederkommt.

Sherlock erzählt niemandem etwas davon und berechnet die Dosis so, dass er tagsüber für ein paar Stunden nicht davon beeinträchtigt ist und man ihm nichts anmerkt, auch dank der starken und mit den Drogen verträglichen Schmerzmittel, die er gegen die heftigen Kopfschmerzen nimmt. Mycroft, wieder genesen, hat darauf bestanden, dass er zur Therapie geht. Sherlock tut es widerstandslos. Dr. Geraldine Evans ist sympathisch, aber seinem genialen Verstand nicht annähernd gewachsen. Sherlock erzählt ihr, was sie hören will und sie ist zufrieden. Sie rapportiert an Mycroft und Mycroft ist zufrieden. So einfach ist das. Fall hat er keinen mehr gelöst, aber das verlangt unter den gegebenen Umständen auch niemand von ihm. 

Es ist ein zweistufiges Verfahren. Sherlock hat alles beisammen. Es ist alles vorbereitet. Er wird ihnen den Kopf der Medusa hinhalten, den er im Spiegel von Johns Liebe abschlagen hat. Er hat ihn abgeschlagen, und alles hat seinen Schrecken verloren. Alles. Die ganze Welt rund um ihn herum. Da ist nichts mehr, das zählt. Da ist nur noch Johns Liebe. Sie ist sein Schild, das ihn unbesiegbar macht und mit dem er in der Welt steht, unberührbar. Geschützt und eingehüllt. Und er hat den Kopf der Medusa, die ihm nichts mehr anhaben kann. Die ihm im Spiegel seines Schildes ihre verborgene Schönheit offenbart. Seit er sie sieht, interessiert ihn nichts anderes mehr.

Sherlock hat die Dosierung genau im Griff. Sein Mix wird ihn zu John und Redbeard bringen, wie immer. Für die zweite Spritze ist Morphin perfekt. Vollständiges Abtauchen. Absolute Bewusstlosigkeit. Atemstillstand. Er wird hoch dosieren. So hoch, dass es mit Sicherheit reicht. Er wird sich aus Johns Armen lösen und es sich spritzen, sobald die Wirkung des Mix nachlässt. Er hat es geübt. Er kann allein mit mentaler Kraft aussteigen um sich das Morphin zu spritzen. Er muss nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten. Auch das hat er geübt mit John zusammen. Er wird sich das Morphin spritzen und wegtauchen und John wird mit Redbeard auf ihn warten und ihn abfangen.

Sherlock zieht die Spritzen sorgfältig auf. Beide. Er hat sich geduscht und die Haare gewaschen, hat sich schön gemacht für die definitive Vereinigung mit John. Der Brief mit seinem letzten Wunsch liegt auf dem Salontisch. Er will, dass seine Asche zu Johns Asche kommt. Es ist eine Sentimentalität, und es ist Sherlock bewusst, dass es eigentlich unwichtig ist. Eigentlich ist es ihm egal. Aber es wäre hübsch für die Nachwelt, wenn auf dem Grabstein stünde _John H. Watson & Sherlock Holmes_. Sherlock schmunzelt. Er wird nichts mehr haben davon. Und John auch nicht. Trotzdem macht der Gedanke daran Freude.

Er hat die Wohnungstür nicht abgeschlossen. Er hat am nächsten Tag Therapie bei Dr. Evans und es wird den Alarm auslösen, wenn er nicht erscheint. Bis dann ist er über alle Berge. Er lässt nur den Kopf der Medusa zurück in seinem Schlafzimmer. Sie alle werden erstarren.

Sherlock legt sich aufs Bett und krempelt den Ärmel seines weissen Hemdes hoch. Die Venen sind in ausgezeichnetem Zustand. Er hat sich die vergangenen Wochen in die Beinvenen gestochen, schon wegen Mycroft und Dr. Evans, denen er freimütig einen Blick auf seine Armbeugen gestattet hat.

Sherlock zieht den Gummischlauch dicht. Nun, er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob John ihn aus dem Morphin heraus drüben wird abfangen können. Das Morphin wird ihm das Bewusstsein sehr schnell und nachhaltig nehmen. Er wird es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen, schnell genug zu John zurückzukehren. Sein Körper wird erst einmal durch den Todeskampf gehen müssen. Das kann eine Weile dauern. Atemstillstand ist kein schöner Tod. Der Körper wird sich wehren, auch wenn er selber in seiner tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit wahrscheinlich nichts davon bemerken wird. Und selbst wenn - es gibt keine Alternative. Er will zu John. Er hat hier auf dieser Seite nichts mehr zu tun und nichts mehr verloren.

Vielleicht müssen John und er sich dann doch nochmals suchen, da drüben. Kann sein. Wer weiss, wo genau er landet. Aber sie sind sich einig: Ihre Liebe ist stark genug, dass sie sich finden werden. Daran gibt es absolut keine Zweifel.

Weder bei ihm noch bei John.

 

ENDE


End file.
